


Yuri.

by JesseLBlack



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gay, Infidelidad, M/M, Masturbación, Menor de edad, Multi, Sex, adulterio, amistad, despertar sexual, familias rotas, fantasia erotica, orgia, placer sexual, sexo en la escuela, trans yuri, trio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 42,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8809996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseLBlack/pseuds/JesseLBlack
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky tiene 15 años y va al colegio secundario n°1 de moscu. Su vida parece bastante aburrida hasta que el despertar sexual toca su puerta. El está completamente seguro que es gay, pero aun le cuesta afirmarlo ante los demás. Acompaña a Yuri a experimentar su sexualidad bajo el cuidado de sus amigos y docentes.Todos x Yuri.





	1. Chapter 1

Yuri.

 

 

 

" _Mi nombre es Yuri Plisetsky, tengo 18 años y voy al último año de la escuela secundaria. Quise hacer este libro con el fin que tú conozcas mi vida sexual, como empezó y todas las dificultades que tuve que atravesar para lograr ser feliz. No espero que me entiendas ni tampoco que me taches como una puta, pues yo mismo lo hice en algún momento. Pero es descarnada la historia cuando comienzas a amar y no puedes gritarlo al mundo._  
Nunca me gustaron las niñas, aunque me he llevado bien con algunas de ellas, nunca me sentí sexualmente atraído por ellas. Eran como muñecas que uno quería ver actuar, simplemente a lo lejos, sin tocar. En cambio, los hombres encendían en mi esa alarma tan rumiante que me quemaba.  
Todo comienza a mis quince años, cuando por fin comienzo a sentir placer sexual con un docente, y puede que termine de una manera que no te imaginas, simplemente sígueme, escúchame, luego podrás sacar las conclusiones que desees. Pero puedo decirte algo, sus nombres los llevo en la piel y no fueron solamente sexo, aprendí a amar a cada uno de ellos por lo valioso que son, por lo agobiante y excitante que era estar a sus pies, sentirme vivo con ellos dentro de mí. Mi abuelo sigue odiando este libro, porque piensa que solamente quedaré como el desesperado engendro adolescente que buscaba romper familias, parejas, o simplemente dejarse llevar por el amor más primitivo. Pero yo veo este libro como el comienzo de mi vida sexual y como el tormento que tuve que sufrir al estar con personas mayores a mí.  
Gracias por leer, los espero dentro de mi libro"

−Yuri Plisetsky.

 

 

 

Yuri Plisetsky es un alumno de la escuela secundaria n°1 de Moscú, vive rodeado de extranjeros la mayor parte del día, pues su lugar de nacimiento era así, muy visitado y turístico, pero también una cuna para aquellos que desean oportunidades. Yuri es rubio, de hermosos ojos verdes, cuerpo delicado, piel blanca y mirada furiosa, una muñeca en viva imagen, su belleza era digna de envidia en las más hermosas mujeres.  
La personalidad de Plisetsky no era para nada delicada, más bien daba muchísimo miedo por su falta de tacto y su forma de ser chocante, definitivamente no es alguien que quisieras encontrarte a las tres de la mañana en la calle, a pesar de su fino aspecto. Su tía abuela Lilia le había enseñado ballet desde muy pequeño, por lo que su cuerpo era increíblemente flexible. Su abuelo Nikolai,  y su tío abuelo Yakov le habían enseñado patinaje artístico, deporte que hacía más como hobbie. Él vivía en la ciudad, cerca de un parque donde había un pequeño estanque que se congelaba en invierno, lo que daba a Yuri la posibilidad de patinar cerca de casa y sin gastar dinero.

Con quince años, Plisetsky sin duda era una persona llena de matices y colores, solamente tenía un amigo de la niñez, el japonés Yuuri Katsuki (15 años), un muchacho retraído y muy poco comunicativo, realmente no entendía cómo es que llegaron a ser amigos en primer lugar. Yuuri era todo lo que Yuri podía odiar, era inteligente, tímido, reservado, hablaba poco y lo necesarios, no era como él en lo absoluto, que si se enojaba gritaba y tiraba todo lo que estuviera cerca de él, no.

Por otro lado, se encontraba su docente titular y profesor de matemáticas, él daba clases en la escuela donde Yuri estudiaba con su mejor amigo, se llamaba Victor Nikiforov (30 años). Yuri le tenía aprecio a Victor, pues era de las pocas personas que podía confiar, siempre abierto a sus estudiantes. Victor era casado, su mujer también era docente de psicología en la escuela, pero mucho no se hablaban en el lugar de trabajo ni él parecía amarla, más bien se notaba que podía ser un matrimonio por conveniencia. Ambos tenían una pequeña hija de dos años.

Otro de los maestros los cuales Yuri apreciaba era su docente de historia, un hombre calmado, serio y muy amigable si se le conocía, Otabek Altin (22 años). Otabek era de Kazajistan, aunque hablaba muy bien el idioma ruso. El tenía un grupo de debate terminada las clases, donde hablaba sobre las cuestiones socio-políticas y económicas de su país y también de Rusia. Era una persona bastante reservada y nada se sabía de él más solo lo justo y necesario.  A Yuri le encantaba estar en la clase de Otabek porque no solamente aprendía, sino también tenía una mirada nueva del mundo por los ojos de un ser que había vivido situaciones conflictivas graves.

Y por último una persona que no le agradaba mucho a Yuri, pero no podía evitar pensar que tenía mucho carisma y sobre todo con las mujeres. Jean Jacques Leroy (25 años) era un joven habilidoso, profesor de gimnasia y muy buen deportista, era excelente en casi todos los deportes, alto, guapo y siempre con una sonrisa. Jean o mejor apodado "JJ" era sin lugar a dudas el profesor ideal para las mujeres, sobre todo cuando se sacaba la camisa y mostraba su cuerpo tonificado y sus tatuajes. A Yurio le molestaba su egocentrismo, siempre queriendo llamar la atención y sobre todo, siempre queriéndole llamar la atención a él. ¿Qué parte  de "no me caes simpático pero estoy en tu clase porque me obligan" es la que ese señor no comprende? Aun así a veces se quedaba después de clases en los vestuarios y lo veía sacarse la ropa. Yuri le había tomado placer a realizar esa acción porque a pesar que el profesor era un cerdo, tenía un cuerpo increíble.

....................

 

Yuri se levantó esa mañana transpirando, había tenido un sueño por demás confuso y se sentía quemando por dentro. Tener quince años no era fácil ni para él ni para nadie, realmente Katsuki lo disimulaba muchísimo mejor que él. Se levantó y sintió su ropa interior mojada, pero no había tenido un "accidente" pues las colchas estaban intactas, cuando se quitó los bóxer se dio cuenta que en realidad el húmedo era él, además de tener su miembro despierto. Su abuelo le había comentado una vez que le iban a suceder cosas así y cuando le ocurra ya estaría listo para las "revistas". Fue al placard donde se encontraban dichas revistas y tomó una, había una mujer desnuda en la tapa, pero a Yuri le dio asco y la arrojó hacia otro lado del cuarto. Se encerró en el baño y se miró, luego observó su miembro parado. ¡Un baño de agua fría!  
Entró a la ducha, el agua estaba helada y se empapo con ella, pero aun así el miembro no se relajaba. Decidió probablemente como último recurso tocarlo, lo jalaría un poco a ver que se sentía y cuando apenas rozó su dedo con la cabeza, todo su cuerpo se erizó y mordió sus labios. Decidió entonces hacerlo, se masturbó con los ojos cerrados y en su mente sólo imágenes de hombres, entre ellos personas que conocía desde hace tiempo, amigos del colegio, maestros, el doctor que lo atendió por anginas. No le sorprendía ello, siempre pensó que los muchachos eran más apuesto que las chicas, pero nunca lo dijo por miedo al rechazo y difamación.

Salió una vez que llegó al orgasmo y se aseó para ponerse su ropa e ir al colegio, como solía pasar, saludo a su abuelo con un abrazo y beso, este le entregó un paquete con Piroshky y le dijo que habían de fresas y carne, aunque debía adivinar porque su abuelo jamás recordaba que forma tenía cada uno para diferenciarlo.

Camina entonces con el paquete de piroshky, a la casa de su amigo mientras pensaba en si hablar con él de aquello que le atormentaba, no era la primera vez que soñaba o imaginaba a hombres desnudo, pero si era la primera vez que se endurecía pensando eso, se masturbaba con esas imágenes y le dolía pensarlo. **_¿Yuuri me aceptará si le digo que me gustan los hombres?_** se preguntaba a sí mismo, pero luego negaba con la cabeza. ¡Es Yuuri! Por supuesto.

 

−¡Yuri! −exclamó Katsuki saludando a Yuri, el cual venía caminando por las calles, este cierra la puerta de su casa y va directamente con su amigo−. ¿Preparado para un nuevo día de clases? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Piroshky?

−Mi abuelo siempre me hace, ¿quieres? Algunos son de fruta y otros de carne, pero mi abuelo se olvidó que es cada uno, no le hizo marcas, ¿quieres arriesgarte?

−No, mejor que sea durante el almuerzo −comentó y continuó caminando, con una sonrisa.

−¿Pasó algo bueno?

−Mi hermana se casa −tiró, haciendo que Yuri se desconcentre−. Al fin alguien la quiso tal cual es y se va a casar en mayo.

−Wooo, eso es rápido, me alegro por ella.

−Ella te llamaba Yurio cuando eras pequeño.

−Para no confundirse −gruño−. ¿Quién nos puede confundir siendo yo ruso y tu japonés?

−Nuestros nombres son parecidos −murmuró entre dientes, Yuri suspira−. ¿Sucede algo, Yuri?

−Sí, creo que sí.... −vuelve a suspirar−. Creo que algo malo me está pasando.

−¿Hm? ¿De qué hablas? −preguntó sorprendido, Yuri respira hondo, intentando calmarse para poder explicar pero era difícil.

−¿Te acuerdas cuando estabas enamorado de Yuko? Antes que ella se casara y embarazara de ese gordo −gruñó Yuri, pues él tuvo que sufrir todo el llanto de su amigo.

−Hm, gracias por recordármelo, creí que lo había superado −simula estar lagrimeando.

−Ya, ya.... −vuelve a suspirar−. Creo que me pasa algo parecido a lo que te pasaba con Yuko.

−¿En serio? ¿Con quién? ¿Mila?

−¿Hm? ¿Esa vieja bruja? ¡Claro que no! −exclama enojado, Yuuri piensa nuevamente.

−No hay muchas chicas a las que no suelas espantar, Yuri, así que sé más especifico.

−Hmmm.... −piensa en como decírselo a ese cabeza hueca−. Este a ver....hm....bien me gustan... los....los hombres.

−¿Los hombres? −preguntó sorprendido−. ¿Eso quiere decir que eres gay, Yuri?

−Algo así.

−¿Y cómo te diste cuenta? −preguntó tomando el paquete de Piroshky y sacando uno, Yuri sabía que cuando su amigo pasaba por una situación de estrés, se comía todo y eso no era la excepción al parecer.

−Bueno −intentar explicar eso no era fácil−. Verás, no me enloquecen las mujeres, no me atraen, no me gustan. Sé apreciar que hay chicas lindas en el mundo, pero sexualmente no me atraen en lo más mínimo.

−Oh −susurró−. Y dime, Yuri, ¿le dijiste a alguien aparte de mi? −preguntó, Yuri negó con la cabeza−. ¿Vas a decírselo a alguien?

−Tal vez a Lilia o a mi abuelo, no sé como vaya a reacción, mi abuelo es una persona mayor, otra generación, los gays no son aceptados aquí.

−Bueno Yuri, si te sirve de algo, yo te apoyaré en lo que sea −sonríe, Yurio le revuelve la sonrisa y lo abraza suavemente, por algo Yuuri era su mejor amigo.

−Prométeme que mantendrás todo esto en secreto, no quiero que todo el mundo se entere que soy gay.

−No te preocupes, es secreto.

−¡Oh, Yuuuriiis! −ambos chicos se sobresaltaron al escuchar tan fuerte la voz y al darse vuelta vieron al profesor de gimnasia con su jearsey roja de Canadá, pues era canadiense, y sus dientes perfectos. ¿Hace cuanto que estaba ahí?

−Oh, profesor Leroy, casi nos mata del susto −Yuuri parecía tener más aprecio al profesor Leroy de lo que tenía Yuri, por lo tanto lo saludó amablemente.

−No hay problema, ¿piensan entrar? −los ojos celestes miraron a Yuri intensamente.

−Seguro −susurró levantando los hombros.

−Entonces adelante −hizo una señal para que pasaran, los chicos no se dieron cuenta que JJ tenía una sonrisa diferente ese día−. Así que un alumno gay, esto es interesante al fin.

 

 

**Continuará.**

 

Bueno, este fic es un todos x yuri, tiene obviamente relación adulto x adolescente a borbotones, también adulterio, sexo de todo tipo, chantaje, etc. Espero que les guste leerlo como a mi escribirlo. Las relaciones iran de acuerdo a la personalidad de cada personaje, no veo por ejemplo a Otabek tirándose a Yurio en un comienzo ni tampoco a JJ delicado, asi que sepan entender pero todas las parejas tendrán su turno, hasta Yuri con Yuuri, aunque será leve.

Gracias.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

A Yuri Plisetsky le gustaban los chicos, no solamente le gustaban, sino que le encantaban. Pensó que estaba mal, pero su amigo Yuuri Katsuki lo apoya en esto, por lo cual, se sentía con más espalda ahora para poder decírselo a su abuelo.   
Yuri era un gay diferente a los demás, y es que ser gay no era andar de cocoliche por la calle, vestido de mujer, con zapatos de tacón y faldas, eso lo hacía en la intimidad. Desde que tenía uso de razón, Yuri se sentía fascinado con la ropa de su madre, cuando esta aun vivía. Probablemente no era lo mejor, pero ella lo llevaba al cuarto y le probaba los labiales, le hacía verse al espejo y trenzaba su cabello largo. Yuri no se creía una chica, pero le calentaba vestirse como una y sentirse deseado como una.   
Cuando era pequeño, quería que su papá lo viera como una mujer, y andaba en tacones por la casa, sólo en juego, pues a pesar que no se sentía para nada una chica, le gustaba provocar de esa manera. Gracias al cielo su padre nunca le tomó mayor importancia y luego de contraer una enfermedad infecciosa que le mató, él siempre demostró verdadero amor a su hijo al igual que su madre, quien se suicidó poco después producto de una enorme depresión.  
Y así Yuri terminó viviendo con su abuelo Nikolai, quien contrario a todo lo que pensaban dejo a su nieto hacer lo que deseaba pero en la soledad de su cuarto.

Ese día Yuri invitó a su mejor amigo, estuvieron un buen rato en la computadora y mirando televisión, comiendo papas fritas y helado, hasta que Yuri se acordó de algo, le pidió a su amigo Katsuki que le acompañase al cuarto de sus padres, allí ambos se encerraron y Yuri se sentó cerca de la cosmetiquera de su madre. Sacó labiales, rubor, delineadores, rimmel, todo lo necesario. Yuuri se sentía algo raro e incomodo, pero siempre su amigo había sido así.

−¿Hace cuanto que no hacemos esto juntos? −preguntó, Yuuri miró para todos lados.

−No lo sé ¿diez años? −claro, cuando eran apenas unos niños descubriendo su sexualidad.

−¿Me maquillas? −preguntó, Yuuri le miró sorprendido−. Vamos, por los viejos tiempos −murmuró extendiéndole el labial rojo fuego.

−Te quedaría bien un rosa −se sentó a su lado y tomó otro labial−. Siempre te quedó mejor algo con brillos.

−Pónmelo −Yuuri sintió que lo que decía su amigo estaba narrado en doble sentido, pero notó la impaciencia de este y comenzó a maquillarle los labios con el labial.

Yuuri entonces comenzó a divertirse un poco más, colocándole el rubor, el rimel, el delineador, hasta que el rostro hermoso de Yuri se trasformó en un rostro aun más hermoso, se relamió los labios dándole un brillo más fuerte y se levantó de la silla. Ahora el siguiente paso. Bajo la atenta mirada de Yuuri, Plisetsky abrió el armario de su madre, tomó unos vestidos y los arrojó a la cama. Se sacó su jersey, su camiseta, sus pantalones y zapatillas quedando solo en bóxer, no le intimidaba que Yuuri lo viera, se conocían desde bebés.   
Se puso uno de los vestidos más llamativos, uno rojo. Era fácil de poner, solamente tenía que cerrar el cierre de la espalda, lo cual Katsuki ayudó. Se puso unos zapatos y se miró al espejo, realmente Yuri Plisetsky parecía una niña.

−Yuri.... −susurró mirando para otro lado−. ¿No crees que ya es suficiente? −preguntó el japonés, el rubio giró en su eje dos veces y luego se detuvo.

−Sácame una foto.

−¿Una foto? −preguntó, Yuri señaló el celular. Katsuki lo tomó y le sacó una foto rápidamente−. Ahora vístete de chico, tu abuelo puede venir y si nos ve así.

−¿Qué pasará? ¿Me creerá gay? −preguntó Yuri con ironía, ambos rieron.

−¿Ya lo sabe?

−No, aun no. Lilia me dijo que se lo trataría de decir sutilmente, para que no venga con eso de cazar venados....

−¿Cazar venados?

−Para hacerte un "hombre" −contestó bufando−. En fin, oye Yuuri, si fuera una chica ¿me mirarías?

−Claro que te miraría, estas hermosa....digo hermoso −el japonés se sonroja, eso era lo que quería Yuri, ambos se sientan en la cama−. ¿Qué pasa?

−¿Has tenido sexo, Yuuri?

−¿Eh? −el sonrojo cambió, ahora estaba completamente rojo como un tomate ¿cómo puede decirle esas cosas? −. ¡No, claro que no!

−Qué pena, te iba a pedir que me enseñes a tener sexo −susurró, se levantó de la cama dejando a Yuri completamente en shock y buscó las toallitas desmaquillantes de su madre, aun estaban cerradas, se colocó encima del ojo una y lo limpió suavemente.

−¿Tú eres virgen?

−Claro, sino no te pediría que me enseñes −suspiró, Yuuri era realmente estúpido.

−Tal vez debas pedirle a alguien mayor −murmuró Yuuri−. Que sea más "experto" en el tema.

−¿Cómo quién?

−No lo sé, yo no sé quiénes han tenido sexo o no, además no sé de qué tipo de sexo hablas, supuse que gay.

−Claro Yuuri, porque yo soy gay −susurró lentamente para que entienda, Katsuki ríe un poco.

−No conozco a otro gay, lo siento.

−Hmmm, diablos.... −susurró y se quitó el maquillaje del otro ojo con la toallita.

−Me has contado que has tenido fantasías sexuales ¿puedo saber con quién?

−No sé, imagínate −sonríe, Yuri no era de sonreír mucho, ni siquiera en la intimidad, pero esta vez lo hizo.

−Si te pregunto es que no he podido imaginar −responde con lógica, Yuri rueda los ojos−. Bueno a ver, ¿con quién tendrías sex-appeal? −muerde su labio, pensando.

−¿Y bien? ¿Tú crees que alguien me desea?

−Pues....¿quieres que te diga la verdad o te mienta?

−¡La verdad, hombre, la verdad!

−El profe de gimnasia, por ejemplo −Yuri abre los ojos, ¿qué? −. No me mires así.

−Pero ese tipo tiene novia y hasta una muy guapa, no me vas a decir que es gay ¿no?

−Bueno, gay, gay, no lo sé, pero que le gusta tu culo sí, yo lo he visto mirándote −eso sorprendió más a Yurio, él solía espiar a ese profesor cambiarse y ahora su amigo le dice que le miraba el trasero−. Bueno también estoy seguro que le agradas al profe de historia, ¿cómo se llama? ¿Otabek?

−Altin, Otabek Altin −mordió su labio, ese tipo le daba pinta de serio, sin ganas de jugar a algo, pero no es que hablara demasiado de sus temas privados.

−Victor Nikiforov −terminó, ¿Victor? Pero ese profesor era casi como su padre, bueno, no era su padre técnicamente pero casi, aunque sin lugar a dudas era muy atractivo.

−¿Crees que todos esos me tienen ganas?

−No sé si tenerte ganas, pero no le eres indiferente como yo.... −Yuuri se enrojece, Plisetsky a veces pensaba que el chico no se tenía suficiente estima, si dejaba de lado los lentes y ponía su cabello peinado hacia atrás, seguramente enloquecería a cualquiera.

−Bueno, vamos, me cambio y salimos −dijo inmediatamente, pero mientras se ponía su ropa normal seguía pensando en esos tres profesores, los tres eran atractivos, adultos y expertos en el tema del amor, dos de ellos estaban casi casados y uno con una extraña vida privada.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

−Joven Plisetsky −la voz del profesor Nikiforov le hizo despertarse de su ensoñación, se levantó de su asiento casi rápidamente−. Veo que estaba durmiendo.

−No profesor −Yuri se siente apenado, pues estaba casi entre el sueño y el estar despierto, pero no dice nada, no frente a sus compañeros y el docente.

−Pase a resolver el ejercicio 29 del libro, entonces −Victor sonríe−. Espabile.

−Sí, profesor −susurró y se acerca al pizarrón donde tiene todas las miradas de la gente.

Victor se sienta sobre el escritorio, con su manual de matemáticas abierto en la pagina cinco, su mirada clavada en sus manos y su boca levemente mojada. Yuri se había imaginado esa boca en una cantidad de situaciones que hubieran sido malsanas de no ser porque Yuri estaba acostumbrado a ello. Empieza a escribir el problema, la operación que debía utilizar para resolverla y como lo hizo, siempre bajo la atenta mirada de Nikiforov. Los compañeros intentan ver si lo han hecho bien en sus carpetas pero ni una mosca vuela en la clase de Victor, era el mejor maestro que pudo haber tenido.

−¡No! −dice inmediatamente y se acerca, Yuri siente el calor del cuerpo a centímetros de él, muerde su labio inferior mientras el docente toma su mano para ayudarle a trazar el cálculo−. Se debe hacer así, joven Plisetsky −se lo dice cerca del oído.

Para cualquier alumno no era más que un profesor ayudando a un docente, pero para Yuri, cuya carga sexual estaba al borde del colapso, no era solamente una ayuda. Miró de reojo a Victor alejarse y sentarse en el mismo lugar, esta vez sus ojos no estaban clavados en su mano sino en el rostro y una sonrisa se le figuró. ¡Tranquilo, Yuri, Tranquilo! se dijo varias veces y respiró para terminar la ecuación. Victor lo felicitó, acariciándole la espalda hasta llegar a su cintura, deslizándola por ahí. Tragó duro y se fue rápidamente a su escritorio. Luego pasó otro compañero, y otro, y otro, pero todo era igual. Victor sonreía, no se movía de la silla y observaba solamente el pizarrón. ¿Por qué con él se portaba diferente?

Cuando terminó la hora, Victor observa a Yuri, lo devora con la mirada o al menos eso siente el adolescente que camina escalera abajo. Le echa un vistazo, siente que el hombre tiene un bulto gigante entre las piernas por sólo verlo o probablemente tienda a ser su enferma imaginación. Traga nuevamente su saliva y se retira, sin decir nada.  
Victor no era como otras personas, siempre fue simpático y muy reservado, apenas se sabía que tenía una mujer y eso era mucho decir. Normalmente él era amable con sus alumnos, siempre recibía obsequios de ellos con alegría, pero tenía algo personal con Plisetsky, algo que otros no podían observar a simple vista. Una atracción sexual.

Yuri se mete al baño y comienza a tocarse. Victor era de los profesores más veteranos que ha tenido, eso si se cuenta al ex profesor de historia del año pasado, el cual seguramente fue parte de la tripulación del titanic, pero dejando de hablar de él, Victor era su profesor desde que había entrado a secundaria, usualmente le tocaba como titular, en primer año sobre todo, luego en segundo tuvo a la esposa de Victor como titular: "Irina Volkova". Mordió sus labios solamente con imaginar el anillo de casado, era algo ¿enfermo? Pues se sentía en ese momento así mientras comezaba a jalarse el pene hacia arriba una y otra vez. Los gemidos eran suaves y delicados, no quería que nadie se enterara lo que estaba haciendo, pero no podía evitar sentir la respiración detrás de él como en el pizarron.

−Aaaah....Vi-Victor −quejió mientras continuaba jalando, era pegajoso y húmero, le encantaba sentirse de esa forma, pero más le encantaría sentir la enorme verga de Victor entrando. ¿Cómo sería el sexo anal con él? Nunca había tenido un miembro masculino cerca de sus nalgas pero se daba a la idea−. Aaaah.....aaah....

Tiró su cabellera rubia hacia atrás y se vino completamente en el inodoro. Se había manchado la ropa, los salpicones habían llegado hasta su rostro y la mano la tenía cubierta de esa esencia blanca. ¡Vaya, vaya! Su primera erección consciente había sido con su profesor de matemáticas de 30 años, era patético.   
Inmediatamente limpió todo y miró su reloj, eran las 10:59, hora de Historia en el aula 387, con el profesor Otabek. Inmediatamente tomó sus cosas y se fue de allí para no llegar tarde, Otabek solía mirar con una cara bastante cruel a los alumnos que llegaban tarde y él no quería recibir esa mirada.  
La clase había sido divertida, él era una persona muy ingeniosa a la hora de la didáctica y claramente era una persona muy nutrida para sus veintidós años.   
Cuando la clase terminó, todos se retiraron, el debate sería más tarde para no perjudicar las demás clases. Otabek le pidió a Yuri que se quedara, dado que necesitaba ayuda para trasladar algunos libros. Este sonrió con gusto.

−Profesor, ¿puedo preguntarle algo? −cuestionó Yuri caminando con el profesor hasta la biblioteca, una vez allí dejaron los libros en la mesa.

−¿Qué ocurre?

−Necesito decirle algo importante a mi abuelo y temo que lo tome para mal −le alcanza un libro, Otabek sube por las escaleras para colocarlo en su lugar−. Ya sabe, es de otra generación.

−Sino me dices exactamente todo, no podré ayudarte −Otabek baja de las escaleras nuevamente para que Yuri le dé el siguiente libro.

−Yo me siento raro −mordió su labio, Otabek se da la vuelta y arquea la ceja, el profesor con solo un rostro mostraba esta vez otro−. Aaaah, no sé cómo decirlo.

−Yuri, puedes decirme lo que sea, prometo no juzgarte −murmuró, no era como si no supiera lo que el chico iba a decirle.

Otabek había estado allí cuando el boca floja de Jean se le salió que había un alumno gay en la escuela y aunque todos los docentes lo tomaron bien, regañaron tajantemente a Jean por escuchar detrás de las paredes, él alegaba que no escuchó detrás de nada, que él venía caminando y sin querer se topó con los alumnos. Otabek y JJ eran amigos casi de la infancia, por eso eran tan parecidos físicamente el uno al otro, le gustaban casi las mismas cosas, pero a diferencia de Jean, Otabek era muy reservado y le gustaba escuchar, no hablaba por los codos y eso hacía que se llevaran bien. ¿Qué más podría gustarle a un hablador que tener un amigo callado?

−Me siento......atraído por.... −se intenta morder la lengua pero prefiere expulsarlo todo antes que seguir mintiendo, además, Otabek no lo ve con mala cara−. Por los hombres.

−Quieres decir que eres gay ¿cierto? −cuestionó con finura, Yuri suspira, no puede creer como todos lo simplifican, a él le cuesta mucho declararse abiertamente homosexual y viene alguien para decirle ¿eres gay, no?

−Sí.

−Bueno −susurra y coloca el libro en la repisa−. Yuri, a tu edad las cosas son muy confusas, no te voy a negar que en su momento pasé por una etapa parecida.

−¿Hm? ¿Parecida? −pero no quiso indagar más y Otabek no estaba dispuesto a hablar más de eso.

−Sólo debes relajarte, si te aman, sabrás que son reales tus amistades y amores, sino te aman pues.... −suspiró−. Es que nunca lo hicieron.

−Gracias por el consejo.

−De nada, ahora vuelve a tu casa −volvió a colocar otro libro que agarró de la mesa−. Por cierto, hoy tienes gimnasia, me gustaría que no faltes.

−¿Hm? −Yuri se da la vuelta para ver al profesor, este le observa de reojo−. ¿Por qué dice eso?

−He visto tus registros de asistencia y tienes muchas faltas en gimnasia −se gira−. Pero tienes un cuerpo atlético, me sorprende. ¿Será algo con el profesor?

−¿Eh? ¡No, claro que no! −exclama Yuri y comienza a alejarse.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Se colocó sus shorts deportivos, su camiseta y ató su cabello rubio, los cordones de sus zapatillas y subió sus medias, estaba listo para su clase de educación física, pero no había nadie en el vestuario más que él, seguramente se llevaría esa materia hasta el año que viene y tendría que escuchar el sermón de su abuelo. Cuando las cosas no podían ir peor, oye un fuerte golpe del cerrar de una gaveta, Yuri gira la cabeza y ve al docente con una musculosa roja que dice "Canadá" en el pecho, y pantalones deportivos color  rojo. Yuri muerde sus labios, le gustaban los tatuajes del profesor pero sobre todo la musculatura que tenía. Y a la vez odiaba la personalidad de este, siempre con una sonrisa coqueta seduciendo a diestra y siniestra. Si no fuera porque el director era hombre, pensaría que se acostaba con la cabecilla del lugar, ¿por qué un hombre tan pedante tendría el puesto de profesor de gimnasia?

−¿Está listo para ejercitarse, joven Plisetsky? −eso había sonado mal, o al menos Yuri pensó que sonaba mal, pero el muchacho lo observa con una sonrisa.

−Ehm, ha si −susurró cruzando sus piernas y brazos.

−¿Ves esto? −señala un montón de hojas que traía consigo−. Empecemos a repasar −murmuró, Yuri rueda los ojos, realmente es molesto−. En Octubre de las ocho clases vino a dos, en noviembre vino a 3, en diciembre ¿cuántas lleva? Ah, sí, una....es esta....

−Estuve enfermo.

−Pero no suele faltar a las clases de la mañana, joven Plisetsky −Yuri nota como se le acerca, inmediatamente da un paso atrás−. ¿Acaso empieza a enfermarse cuando sabe que vendrá a mi clase?

−Hmmm, no es eso −susurró y dio otro paso atrás, quedándose contra la pared.

−Bien, entonces tendrá que esforzarse para levantar ese cuatro que tiene conmigo, joven Plisetsky −odiaba que lo llamara así, se sentía tan sucio y menor de edad, porque el tono con el que iba dirigido no era precisamente normal.

−Pues, daré mi mejor esfuerzo.

−Vamos −Jean camina hacia el gimnasio que estaba desértico, no comprendía el por qué y JJ le leyó la mente, Yurio dejo su celular en la mesa junto al profesor−. Les dije a sus compañeros que no vengan hoy para cerrar las notas con calma, pero dado que usted no ha participado en ninguna clase conmigo, entonces debo darle clases −antes que nada JJ lo hizo correr para que entrara en calor y luego de realizar esta actividad, el hombre le miró detenidamente de arriba a abajo.

−De acuerdo, ¿qué hago? −preguntó Yuri. Jean deja los papeles a un lado y se coloca por detrás, haciendo al chico enrojecer y poner nervioso.

−Estira tu pierna hacia delante −le tomó la pierna desde atrás, pasando su mano por esa curvatura delgada y flexionándolo hacia delante−. Quiero que me hagas cincuenta de cada pierna.

−¿Cin-cincuenta? −preguntó Yurio, aun estaba la mano en su pierna y no en un buen lugar, en la parte de atrás.

¿Es normal que un profesor de gimnasia toque descaradamente a su alumno de esa forma? Yuri no quería preguntar eso porque sabía la respuesta. Cuando volvió a dejar la pierna en el suelo, la mano quedó en su trasero, acariciándolo suave y descaradamente. Yuri no dijo nada, en ciertos aspectos le gustaba eso, pero en otros le parecía algo desagradable.

−Y luego quiero veinte sentadillas −comentó Jean colocando ambas manos en las caderas del menor para presionarlo hacia abajo y que haga una sentadilla frente a él. Yuri palideció en ese momento.

−De acuerdo −susurró aunque casi le faltaba el aire, Jean se aparta completamente de él.

−Bien, lo quiero ver −comentó y aguardó distancia, Yuri comienza a realizar la primera actividad, eran demasiadas flexiones de rodilla para su gusto pero debía hacerlo−. Diecinueve, veinte, veintiuno, veintidós.... −aplaudía en cada número que decía−. Si te cansas Yuri, cambia de pierna.

−S-si.... −y cambió de pierna inmediatamente, Yuri tenía flexibilidad pero odiaba hacer demasiado ejercicio, así era su rutina.

−Este ejercicio ayudará a que tengas buenos glúteos ¿no quieres tener buenos glúteos, Yuri? −esa pregunta era perversa, Yuri giró para mirarlo y tenía una sonrisa grabada en su estúpida cara−. Aunque ya tienes buenas caderas.

El rubio hizo caso omiso hasta que terminó el ejercicio y luego realizó las sentadillas, gracias a dios eran menos que las otras flexiones. Respiró profundamente, sentía su cuerpo vibrar. Jean se levanta de su asiento y camina hacia él para observarlo al rededor, tenía buenas piernas, buen trasero y caderas, realmente ese chico era perfecto para cualquier tipo de actividad, no comprendía por qué no estaba inscripto a ningún deporte juvenil.

−Dime, joven Plisetsky −comentó.

−¿Ya no me llamará Yuri? −retrucó, ¿era una invitación? El docente le sonríe.

−Disculpa, Yuri −contestó−. Dime algo, ¿entrenas? ¿Haces algún deporte?

−¿Por qué lo pregunta? −Jean se le acerca y pasa sus manos por las piernas, luego las caderas y termina en la cintura. Yuri se sonroja.

−Porque tienes un cuerpo demasiado perfecto para alguien que odia gimnasia, entonces debo suponer que realizar algún deporte ¿cuál es?

−Patinaje sobre hielo −respondió, Jean se separa de él.

−Patinaje sobre hielo, interesante −mordió su labio, estaba a un paso de mandar a la mierda el código de la escuela−. Bien, ve a las duchas, nos vemos el miércoles.

−¿Es todo?

−¿Quería algo más, joven Yuri? −el chico negó y se fue enseguida

Yuri había dejado el celular justo en la mesa y se había olvidado de él, Jean lo toma y se auto manda un mensaje a su celular, entonces coloca su número telefónico bajo un nombre particular en el celular de Yuri y a su vez agenda al chico en el suyo. Borra el mensaje y se hace el desentendido mientras termina de cerrar notas. Yuri se da cuenta que dejó su celular con el docente y va a buscarlo rápidamente, una vez que lo tiene en sus manos se relaja, allí había mucho material y coas que nadie debería ver, gracias a dios parecía que JJ no se había dado cuenta.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Yuri se encontraba en su cama, mirando el techo, había estado jugando con su consola un buen rato, su abuelo lo había llamado a comer pero no tenía mucha hambre, apenas le dio dos bocados a su sopa de pescado. Iba a dormir, seguramente mañana sería otro día, cuando suena el móvil vibrando. Yuri gira la cabeza, mira el reloj, son las diez, seguramente Yuuri estaría durmiendo y no conoce a alguien más que se atreva a mandarle mensajes. Toma el celular y abre el mensaje de texto, es de una persona desconocida pero la tenía guardada desde hace tiempo al parecer. " ** _Pecado_** ". Abrió sus ojos y decidió leer el mensaje.

 _"Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí ahora mismo"_ decía el texto, Yuri no sabía si contestar o no al mensaje, pero se arriesgo.

 _"¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres?"_ preguntó, no tardó nada el otro en contestarle.

 _"Follarte"_ Yurio se sorprendió ante esto, no podía creer que alguien le enviara textos lascivos, pero lo que no creyó nunca era la imagen que le enviaría, era una del pene erecto de aquel caballero.

 _"¿Qué mierda?"_ respondió, estaba temblando al ver ese trozo de carne en la pantalla, se sentía muy excitado y a la vez no sabía el por qué.

 _"Imagínalo dentro tuyo, bebé"_ mordió sus labios al leerlo, se acostó nuevamente y cerró los ojos para sentirlo. El teléfono vibró nuevamente: _"¿Lo estás haciendo? Porque yo estoy imaginando que te la meto sin parar"_

 _"¿Me conoces?"_ le preguntó, tardó unos dos minutos que para Yuri fueron una eternidad.

 _"Más de lo que tú crees"_ respondió _"te veo en la escuela"_

 _"¿Podemos encontrarnos?"_ cuestionó nuevamente Yuri, mordiéndose el labio.

 _"¿Para qué?"_ respondió el pecado, Yuri no quería sonar tan desesperado.

 _"Tener sexo"_ fue increíble lo fácil que era llevarlo a la cama.

 _"¿Acaso ansias tener mi verga dentro tuyo, Yuri?"_ arqueó la ceja, no muchas personas lo llamaban por su nombre, pero no le interesó demasiado _"Es imposible para mi ahora, soy mayor qué tú"_

 _"No le diremos a nadie"_ insistió Yuri, del otro lado aguardó.

_"Nos vemos entonces"_

_"¿Dónde te encontraré?"_

_"Espérame en el armario del conserje, nadie va ahí, ni siquiera el conserje"_ contestó del otro lado _"te haré tocar el cielo con mi verga, Yuri"_

−¿En un armario? −dijo en voz alta, para luego escribir.

 _"¿Por qué en un armario?"_ preguntó, la respuesta fue clara.

 _"Porque es misterioso"_ comentó, Yuri pensó entonces que era un chico bastante feo y no deseaba ser visto, pero ¿qué le importaba? Solo sería sexo casual y nada más con un extraño, no quería enamorarse.

 _"Nos vemos al horario de entrada"_ dijo el otro, Yuri arquea la ceja.

_"Hecho"_

Yuri quedó prendado y hablaron durante dos horas más, donde ambos ponían de manifiesto sus fantasías sexuales más profundas, ahora si Yuri se sentía dentro del contexto.

**Continuará.**

Bueno, parece que Yuri tendrá sus primeras experiencias sexuales muy pronto. Espero les haya gustado. Puede que las parejas aparezcan de a pocas pero necesito ya hacer la primera experiencia sexual, así las demás van entrando. Igual ya aparecieron todos los personajes y parece que todos tienen pinta de ser los que la metan. Pero bueno. Gracias por leer.

 

Grupo de facebook JJ x Yurio : https://www.facebook.com/groups/1796195683955534/

 


	3. Chapter 3

Yuri amaba bañarse, era el único momento en el día donde pensaba solamente en él y en todo su cuerpo al contacto con el agua. Le gustaba agarrar un cepillo cualquiera y cantar en ruso, hacer coreografías y lanzar alguna mirada al espejo. Yuri tenía el cuerpo perfecto, por lo tanto no le molestaba en lo absoluto que la regadera quedara justo en frente al espejo grande del baño, no le importaba que la regadera fuera de vidrio y pudiera reflejarse, era un poco voyerista pero le encantaba verse mientras se bañaba.  
Enjabonó su cuerpo con un jabón de perfume, olía demasiado rico y se perdía en su fragancia a vainilla, para luego pasar los chorros de agua que salían de la regadera por su cuerpo hasta limpiarse completamente. Luego salió de la ducha, se colocó una toalla al rededor de la cintura y comenzó a secar su pelo lentamente mientras pensaba en aquellos ardientes mensajes que recibió. ¿Debería decirle a su abuelo o tal vez a Yuuri? ¡No! Seguramente le meterían de esas ideas sobre la sexualidad promiscua y él no tenía ganas de eso. A decir verdad deseaba que le arrebataran la virginidad, de esa forma ya no tendría "eso" preciado y podría hacer lo que quisiera. Aunque su abuelo lo tachara de libertino durante años por su decisión.   
Se secó el cuerpo y se colocó la ropa, principalmente el uniforme de estudiante. Salió del baño para tomar su desayuno, era muy temprano y su abuelo aun no se levantaba, lo cual era curioso porque es muy mañanero. Se acerca a la habitación y lo escucha roncar, tal vez debe estar cansado de tanto trabajar y criar a un adolescente.

Una vez terminado el desayuno fue corriendo al baño a lavarse los dientes y a mirarse una vez más, se amarró el cabello en media coleta y salió directo al colegio con la mochila en el hombro. Dado a la hora, no pasó por la casa de Yuuri y fue directamente a su escuela, estaba cerrado, obvio ¿a quién se le ocurría ir a esas horas?  
Sonó su celular y buscó en sus prendas el mismo para ver un mensaje de texto de "Pecado".

 _"¿Estás en el colegio?"_ Inmediatamente Yuri se puso a teclear.

 _"Sí, pero la puerta está cerrada"_ escribió y mandó, no tardó nada el otro en responder.

 _"No te preocupes, ve a la puerta de atrás, siempre está abierta...."_ Yuri arquea la ceja ¿esa no era la puerta de los maestros?

 _"Pero es la puerta de los docentes"_ escribió, el hombre tardó en responder.

 _"Entra por ahí, te espero"_ y terminó el texto con un emotic de sonrisa. Yuri suspiró, se iba a meter en grandes problemas pero no le importaba.  
Caminó lentamente hacia la puerta trasera que efectivamente estaba abierta, le sonó un poco raro ¿acaso había maestros a estas horas? ¿O es que su "admirador" era un maestro o auxiliar? Eso le empezó a dar un cosquilleo en el estomago y no pudo evitar entrar directamente, caminó hacia el armario del conserje y allí estaba, en la oscuridad absoluta.

−¿Hola? −preguntó, pero solamente el eco escucho, el armario no era grande, pero estaba casi vacío, era como una habitación muy pequeña donde sólo había trapeadores, escobillones grandes, baldes y trapos. Suspiró, ¿lo habrían timado?

No tardó mucho en hacerse presente una caricia que hizo a Yurio enrojecer. ¿Acaso detrás suyo estaba ese hombre? No podía evitar sentirse nervioso, por lo cual cerró los ojos, giró y lo tomó de donde pudo para chocar sus labios con los ajenos y así fue. El hombre se sorprendió por la actitud del chico, pero igual le devolvió el beso mientras aferraba sus brazos sobre la cintura diminuta. Al fin lo tenía, al fin podía acariciarlo sin que haya ninguna restricción de moral o ética de empleo, era simplemente ellos dos, no eran docente ni alumno. Yuri se apretó más hacia el cuerpo, intentando reconocerlo, pues la oscuridad hacía bien su trabajo al ocultar todo, lo único visible al tacto era que llevaba una campera de corderoy y unos jean preferentemente rasgados, por lo tanto no podía ser un docente o al menos no los docentes que conocía.   
La lengua de ambos se entrelazaban en sus bocas, respirando en jadeos mientras se tocaban el uno al otro. Yuri intentó arrancarle la campera que llevaba puesta el hombre pero sus botones eran difíciles de desabrochar. Inmediatamente se aleja para tomar el aire y ver un poco más de aquel sujeto que le iba a profanar, apenas distinguía los ojos de la boca y el resto del cuerpo, veía sólo la silueta, era bastante alto, al menos 1.78 mts y también era grandote, por lo que tenía músculos bien definidos.

−Sabes, ,me gustaría ver la cara de quien me va a dar el mejor sexo de mi vida −susurró Yurio, recibió por respuesta una sonrisa que no pudo ver bien pero estaba allí y un intento de carcajada−. Por favor, quiero ver tu cara cuando me la metas.

El hombre no pudo evitar sonreír ante esto, se quitó la campera y la arrojó, o al menos eso creía Yuri al ver el peso de la misma a un lado de la habitación. Caminó  al lado de la puerta donde estaba el switch que anteriormente se había negado a usar y lentamente prendió la luz del pequeño lugar. Grata fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que delante de él estaba el arrogante profesor de gimnasia. Se cubrió la boca pero sus ojos denostaban algo que ninguna expresión podría decir, realmente debía estar loco o al menos eso creyó Yuri cuando lo vio. Se acercó a él y se quitó la musculosa que llevaba dejando ver sus hermosos tatuajes. Eso hace gemir a Yuri, siquiera lo había tocado y ya estaba gimiendo como puta o al menos eso decía la mirada de Jean al acercarse a él y pasar su mano por la cintura, abriéndose camino entre las ropas.

−¿Tendremos sexo o qué? −a Yuri le latía todo el cuerpo, sobre todo sus partes intimas que estaba acaloradas en los pantalones. No lo meditó ni un segundo cuando se lanzó a un nuevo beso, esta vez más apasionado que el anterior, logrando desnudarse completamente con los toques y las manos.

Yuri parecía desesperado, ansioso, deseado, quería tener esa verga dentro suyo, quería experimentar lo que nunca pudo hacer hasta ahora, pero sobre todo, quería gemir el nombre de Jean tan fuerte como pudieran escucharlo y es que ese profesor lo volvía loco y saber que lo quería follar duro, lo alentaba aun más.  
Jean le ayudó a sacarse la playera y también los pantalones del conjunto, ambos tiraron la ropa por algún lugar, no les importó, deseaban de alguna forma estar unidos y lo hicieron. Jean agarró con fuerza el pálido y desnudo cuerpo de Yuri, acariciando cada centímetro de la piel blanca mientras fregaba su pene contra el del otro, haciéndolo gemir y a su vez, gimiendo desaforadamente. Del otro lado de la puerta se escuchaban los gemidos y agradecían que habían decidido tener sexo lo suficientemente temprano para no ser escuchados por nadie.  
Jean pasa sus labios por la piel desnuda y huele el aroma, vainilla, le encantaba ese olor y lo embriagaba.

−Me encanta como te pusiste para mí −susurró y le tomó del mentón−. Yuri, me calentaste desde el primer día que te vi....y me calientas aun más hoy.....

−Aaaah ¿eh? −gimoteó, aun sentía las manos calientes en su cuerpo, deslizándose mientras lo arrinconaba contra la pared.

−Te...te cono-conozco desde....desde hace tiempo −susurró embistiéndolo con su cuerpo, excitando aun más el miembro del chico−. Ay Yuri....no...no sabes cuánto te quiero....te quiero coger.

−Ha-Hazlo... −intentó decir cómo podía, el ambiente estaba caliente.

−De-de acuerdo −murmuró y depositó un suave beso en los labios. Jean venía preparado para todo.

Yuri observó cómo se separaba de él, dejando entrar el aire entre los dos y pudiendo respirar, tocando tierra firme, para luego notar que sacaba de su campera de corderoy una pequeña botella y un condón. Yuri quedó contra la pared sin moverse, no quería hacerlo y cortar la calentura que tenía, el hombre dejó la botellita y el condón en un estante junto a la pared y mientras arremetía nuevamente contra él y ponía la pierna derecha del chico sobre su cadera, con la otra mano tomó la botella y le echó lubricante a sus dedos para luego enterrar en el rubio. Yuri abrió sus ojos, era la primera vez que algo entraba en él de esa manera y tiró la cabellera para atrás, es verdad que se había masturbado, pero jamás pensó en meterse los dedos y ahora alguien lo estaba haciendo por él.  
Mordió sus labios y observó los ojos azules del hombre, necesitaba verlo mientras hacía su trabajo. Jean le sonríe y mete un segundo dedo, haciendo tijeras dentro de él y logrando que Yuri comience a gritar del placer, se sentía delicioso y eso que aun no tenía el premio mayor, la verga palpitante de Jean Jacques Leroy estaba aun rozando su intimidad.  
Cuando el tercer dedo ingresó, Yuri gritó entre gemidos.

−Aaaay.....di-diooos.... −arrastró las letras al sentirse completamente invadido. Jean disfrutaba eso.

−Tranquilo bebé, ya estás listo −murmuró y dejó de lado los dedos para luego bajar la pierna del chico, toma el condón y prepara su pene para el ingreso, Yuri ve todo, mordiéndose el labio y disfrutando de lo que vería a continuación.

Jean lo carga contra la pared de un solo movimiento y lo penetra con potencia. Yuri abre sus ojos, estaba a punto de vomitar por la presión pero cerró su boca, sentía algo dentro, era inmenso y no creía ser capaz de tolerarlo. Jean se mantuvo allí unos momentos hasta que el cuerpo de Yuri le indicó que podía continuar, comenzando a penetrarlo y salir rápidamente. Lo único que podía hacer el rubio en ese momento era gemir y acariciar los cabellos negros como podía, besando los labios de una forma hambrienta y sintiéndose en el jardín del edén, deseaba cometer ese pecado y deseaba que Jean se lo haga fuerte y duro, como parecía gustarle al hombre.

El sexo era increíble, transpiraba, gemía y el calor era tan agobiante en esa pequeña habitación. Lo volvió a besar con humedad, babeando de lo excitado que estaba y aferrándose con las piernas a la cadera. Jean no pudo soportar el peso y lo llevó al suelo de un golpe, a Yuri no le importó, pues el acto sexual con Jean parecía sacado de otro planeta, duro, fuerte, apasionado, su primera vez estaba a punto de colapsar. El miembro de Yuri se auto masturbaba con la fricción de los cuerpos y el rubio tiró para atrás sus brazos, moviéndose de abajo a arriba constantemente y gritando hasta quedar sin voz. Toda la habitación comenzó a oler a sexo, un olor embriagante y facinante del cual Yuri se volvería adicto.

−¡Aaaah, Jean.....ma-más aaaay dioooos! −los gemidos eran quejidos al mismo tiempo, saltaba en el suelo, babeaba, se calentaba, estaba a punto de estallar por el placer, pero sabía que Jean un no quería acabar, por lo tanto intentó resistir−. Me....Me vengo... −avisó, a lo que el profe comenzó a darle más fuerte y profundo, tocando esos lugares de su cuerpo que desconocían−. Jeaaaafg....

Jean no tenía compasión con él, estaba follándolo de una manera no-humana, estaba deseando con todo el calor de su cuerpo que nunca terminara eso, que necesitaba para vivir esa verga enorme en su cuerpo, pero lentamente se daba cuenta que todo acabaría, el líquido pre-seminal de Yuri comenzó a brotar por su pene y caer en el pecho y cara de ambos, mientras que Jean penetraba nuevamente intentando dar paso al orgasmo dentro del condón.

El agotamiento fue veloz también, Jean salió del cuerpo y sacó el condón para amarrarlo y tirarlo entre la basura, se sentó junto a Yuri que estaba boca arriba recuperando el aliento y le sonrió.

−Estuvo bueno ¿no? −preguntó, Yuri asintió.

−La...la próxima.... −susurró como pudo, no tenía aliento−. Quie-quiero que te-termines en...en mi..... −Jean sonrió.

−Lo haré −murmuró antes de darle un beso en los labios.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Luego de haber tenido sexo con Leroy, las clases pasaron normales para Yuri. Primera hora literatura, segunda hora historia, tercera hora matemática. En cada una de ellas, Yuri fantaseaba con el profe, en cómo podían tener sexo en el auto, en la casa de Jean, aun en la cama donde dormía con la novia, eso no dejaba de calentarlo. Odiaba admitirlo pero el sexo lo había trasformado en una puta de primera y odiaba eso, porque a pesar que no sentía cariño ni aprecio hacia Jean, no dejaba de fantasear con él, con ese cuerpo musculado y su enorme...

−¡Yuri! −Katsuki interrumpió sus fantasías e hizo que el muchacho prestara atención−. ¿Escuchaste lo que dijo Victor?

−¿Qué? ¿Qué dijo? −preguntó desesperado, Katsuki suspira y golpea la frente con su mano.

−Habrá examen mañana, de algebra, creo que mi vida está acabada.

−¿Tu vida? ¡Mi vida! Tú tienes excelentes notas, yo no sé como pasé el último examen con él −Yuri observa a Victor mirar la libreta−. Sino saco un 9 para mi próximo examen, estaré frito.

−¿Osea que no solamente te llevas educación física, sino también matemáticas?

−Hablando de educación física, ¿vamos a comer a la terraza del colegio?

−¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con educación física? −como siempre, el japonés tratando de buscar lógica a todo.

−¡Tú sólo sígueme! −el timbre sonó y Victor vio como los dos Yuris se iban rápidamente de allí y le pareció sospechoso.

De inmediato los dos chicos fueron a la terraza del colegio, allí sacaron la comida que habían traído, como su abuelo no despertó antes, Yuri no trajo comida y tuvo que comer del bento de su mejor amigo, este aun esperaba que Yuri le diera alguna explicación de por qué la gimnasia tenía que ver con la terraza, pero como Plisetsky parecía tan ido, decidió ser él quien hablara.

−Bueno ¿y bien? −preguntó, intentando de alguna forma capturar su atención−. Me ibas a decir algo.

−¡Oh si! −se sienta con algo de dificultad pero lo logra, Yuuri toma eso como algo extraño−. Tuve sexo.

−¡EEEEEH! −Katsuki no podía con el asombro, ¿realmente había tenido sexo? ¿Tan pronto habia conseguido "macho"? Como Yuri solía decir −. ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? −Yuri negó y le mostró a Yuuri las fotos que le había mandado una persona por texto−. ¿Tuviste sexo con un desconocido, Yuri? ¿Y qué si te pega algo? ¿Qué sabes tú de esa persona?

−Sé todo porque lo conozco desde hace tiempo, aunque él me conoce de hace más y yo no me acordaba −susurró Yuri rodando los ojos, su amigo japonés estaba más que asombrado por lo que le decía−. Es el profe de gimnasia.

−¿TE ACOSTASTE CON JE-...? −El grito fue tal que tuvo que cerrarle la boca a Yuuri antes que dijera cualquier otra idiotez.

−Shhhh ¿a ver si alguien te escucha? −preguntó enojado, Yuuri aun seguía en shock−. Yuuri no me mires así, suenas como una madre. Te falta decir "le entregaste tu tesorito, nene"

−Pero ¿cómo fue eso o qué?

−Simple, él me metió su ve....

−¡No! Eso no, sino ¿cómo es que decidieron tener sexo? Yuri, él es al menos diez años más grande que tú y se va a casar.... −Katsuki realmente parecía preocupado−. ¿Y qué si te enamoras de él? Yuri no me gusta nada, ¡es un hombre mayor y casi casado!

−Sólo fue sexo de una noche, bueno, mañanero, pero nos cuidamos −mordió su labio recordando todo lo sucedido−. Él me agarró de las nalgas y me entró tan duro, Yuuri, debiste verlo.

−Menos mal que no lo vi, pero Yuri ¿qué harás ahora? ¿Seguirás teniendo sexo con él?

−No, creo que no, sólo lo acepté para que me desvirgue, ahora ya está, podré estar con quien quiera.

−¿Estás seguro Yuri? Hacer el amor es una muestra de intimidad.

−Ese es el problema, querido, yo tuve sexo, SE-XO....no hay amor ahí, no amo a Jean, digo al profesor Leroy −murmura y pasa su lengua por los labios−. Aunque me pidió que le haga una mamada para subir la nota de gimnasia.

−¿Y lo hiciste?

−¡No tenía opción! −Katsuki lo mira espantado, haciendo espavientos con las manos y  movimientos con la cabeza y boca que parecía hablaría pero no podía.

−Po-Podías decir que no...si tenías opción ¡Miles de ellas!

−Pero ninguna me agradaba tanto como chuparle las bolas, literalmente, al profe −Yuri coloca su cabello detrás de su oreja−. Vamos, no pongas esa cara, nadie nos vio.

−¡Y menos mal! ¿Te imaginas si Phichit pasaba por ahí? El fotografía cualquier cosa.

−Tranquilo, Phichit siempre entra pasada las ocho porque se queda sacándole fotos a sus patéticas mascotas −bufa−. Bien, ¿te me vas a quedar viendo así?

−Aun no puedo creer que tuviste sexo con un docente, Yuri si los atrapan despedirán a Jean, y tú, no sé, si tu abuelo lo descubre te mandará a un internado ¡Un internado!

−Pero no lo descubrirá porque se lo dije a mi mejor amigo que mantiene su boca cerrada −le miró cruelmente, Yuuri suspira.

−Dice el dicho "¿cómo quieres que los demás te guarden un secreto si ni tú mismo pudiste?" −recibe un golpe suave en la nuca por parte de Yuri−. ¡Ay!

−Bueno.....volvamos abajo, ya empezará las clases de la tarde.

−Y gimnasia, claro, no quieres faltar.

−Tonto −Yuri se sacude las ropas y se retira con Yuuri al aula 245.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Decirle a su abuelo Nikolai Plisetsky sobre su sexualidad fue lo más doloroso que Yuri pudo afrontar a sus quince años, aun más que la muerte de sus padres, las cuales gracias a su abuelo nunca fue un trauma para él. Nikolai solía decirle que sus papás estaban en el cielo porque dios los necesitaba y que él tenía que estar orgulloso que sus papás fueran ángeles.   
Yuri se encontraba frente al hombre, este no dejaba de llorar con sus manos encima de la cara, era algo inexplicable de entender, pero no parecía angustiado o shockeado por la noticia, el llanto se debía a otra cosa, algo más profundo. ¿Tal vez el no tenerse demasiada confianza? No lo sabe, pero pronto el señor mayor levanta su rostro y enjuaga la lágrima de su rostro, ya se siente mejor.

−Yulia, tu madre −dijo el abuelo intentando buscar su billetera en los bolsillos, él la tomó y buscó entre sus cosas−. Yulia y mi hijo Ivan siempre decían que tenías algo especial en la mirada, Yuri −sacó una foto de su hijo y la mujer de este que tenía en su billetera para extenderla a Yuri.

−Mamá y papá −murmuró observando a la joven hermosa y rubia que se encontraba allí, con un vestido rosa y una mirada gentil, al lado, un caballero de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes, ambos muy enamorados.

−Fuiste su más grande tesoro y ellos en cierta manera sabían que algo en ti era diferente, Yulia en su carta de despedida  comentó.

−¿Qué carta de despedida? −preguntó Yuri.

−Una que dije te iba a dar a los dieciocho, pero creo que estas listo para leerla −el hombre anciano se levantó del sillón y fue caminando hacia un mueble, el cual hurgó hasta encontrar una carta muy bien cuidada, la extendió a su nieto−. Por favor, léela cuando yo no esté delante tuyo, hijo.

−¿Por qué?

−Por qué es tuya y privada −intentó persuadir, Yuri aceptó con la mirada−. ¿Quieres saber si estoy de acuerdo con tu orientación sexual, Yuri?

−Sí −susurró.

−Pues, soy ruso, hijo, me será difícil comprender tu vida sexual a partir de ahora, cada vez que te mire pensaré que te has acostado con un hombre y tengo mucho miedo, hijo, tengo miedo que te hagan daño.

−Abuelo....

−Sólo quiero lo mejor para ti, Yuri, y si es lo mejor esta vida, pues que así sea....mientras tanto, yo cuidaré de ti −el anciano acarició los cabellos de su nieto antes de irse.

Cuando estuvo solo, Yuri pudo leer la carta que Yulia le dejó a su hijo:

**Querido Yuri:**   
_Eres un niño realmente valiente a tus cinco años, por afrontar un largo y arduo camino que te espera, del que yo no seré testigo. Lamento tanto no compartir los mejores años de tu vida, como te conviertes de un pequeño porotito a un hombre de bien, con principios y emociones, sé que tu abuelo sabrá inculcarte todo estos los valores y principios que tu padre recibió de él.  
Hijo, desde ya quiero decirte que amo la persona en la que te has convertido y aunque preguntes ¿cómo sabes en qué tipo de persona me convertí? Una madre siempre sabe, una madre se da cuenta si su hijo es de una manera u otra, y me gustaría que puedas abrirte a tu sexualidad._

_Piensa siempre, mamá y papá te aman con tus defectos, virtudes, logros y caídas, porque eres nuestro bebé especial y realmente lamentamos no haber podido pasar más tiempo contigo._

_Te queremos mi precioso bebé._

Yuri se desplomó y bajó la mirada, tal vez su mamá no sabía del todo en lo que se convirtió.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

−¡Aaaah.....aaaw! −gimió mientras era follado contra la cama de un motel.

El cuerpo sobre el suyo era más tostado y pesado, sus manos paseaban por el cabello sintiendo la succión que la boca ajena provocaba en su cuello. Mordió su labio inferior, sentía otra vez esa enorme verga dentro y le fascinaba, bajo sus manos para arañar la espalda y dejarle su propia marca en ella, volvió a unir los labios con los ajenos hasta que un golpe fuerte en sus caderas desató una serie de sentimientos y emociones que no había experimentado. "Ahí" justo en ese punto donde golpeaba la cabeza del pene de su amante era el lugar donde quería que se mantuviera dándole. Tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó a sentir su propio orgasmo estallar, como sus paredes internas se contraen y como el semen ajeno comienza a descargarse en su cuerpo, haciéndolo vibrar del placer. Se relamió los labios y pudo sentir el asfixiante peso muerto que lentamente se fue corriendo hasta apartar el miembro de su cuerpo en su totalidad. ¡Diablos! No sabía que se sentía tan bien tener sexo de esa forma.

−Aaaah.....aaah −respiró el hombre y comenzó a levantarse−. Hay....hay que i-ir a la escuela −masculló, Yuri voltea a verle.

−Hmmm.... −respiró con dificultad y le tomó de la mano−. U-un rato más.

−Jajajaja.... −rió y se echó nuevamente al lado, para acariciar con su mano el brazo ajeno−. ¿Alguna vez te has fugado de tu casa para tener sexo? −Yuri niega−. Yo sí, cuando tenía tu edad.

−Estúpido −bramó y le dio un beso en la boca.

−Bueno, tal vez era un poco más grande, pero muy poco −se acerca y le besa el hombro−. Debutaste muy temprano, Yuri.

−Lo....lo sé..... −susurró y comenzó a componer su respiración, el hombre aprovecha y busca su celular para fijarse en los mensajes, frunce el ceño−. ¿Tu novia?

−Quiere que vaya a comer con sus padres este fin de semana.

−Deberías ir... −Jean dio vuelta la cara y miró a Yuri−. Digo ¿no? Es tu novia.

−No la amo −se relamió los labios−. Pensaba en buscar la excusa perfecta para dejarla.

−¿Excusa perfecta?

−Me agobia muchísimo, ella fue quien compro los anillos y nos comprometió desde los 22 años −abraza a Yuri−. Quiero cortarla pero me da pena, es una buena chica.

−¿Y qué tienes pensado? −le devuelve el abrazo.

−No sé, tal vez decirle que soy gay jajajajaja.

−¿Eres gay?

−No −pasa su mano por las caderas de Yuri−. Aunque no suena convincente cuando te manoseo mientras digo que soy heterosexual.

−¿Por qué quieres tener sexo conmigo si eres hetero? −preguntó arqueando la ceja.

−Porque me la pones dura.... −le besa en la boca. ¿Sólo eso? Jean no tenía mucho cerebro−. ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué decidiste tener sexo conmigo nuevamente?

−No lo sé, me calienta pensar que eres mi profe de gimnasia.....y que me manoseas mientras hago las actividades.... −le toma el rostro−. Me calienta que estemos aquí.

−¿Quieres repetir? Eres insaciable, Yuri.

−No, Yuuri se dará cuenta que tengo las caderas quebradas cuando intente sentarme −bufó y le tomó del cuello abrazándolo por ahí mientras lo besa−. Tengamos citas de sexo.

−Por mi está bien, deja que corte con mi novia ¿de acuerdo? −susurró dándole unos pocos besos en la boca−. Mi verga te necesita.

−Jajajaja estúpido −Yuri se separa y mira el reloj, ya era hora−. Voy a bañarme y nos vamos.

−¿Qué le dijiste a tu abuelo? −preguntó jean mientras busca su ropa en el cuarto luego de levantarse, Yuri entra a la regadera pero deja el baño abierto.

−Le dije que iba a la casa de mi amigo Yuuri a dormir.

−¿Y si llama a Yuuri?

−Yuuri le dirá que estoy durmiendo ahí, siempre hemos planeado ese tipo de trucos.

Yuri Plisetsky se cambia, da un último beso a Jean y se retira, este dado que no tenía que ir a trabajar hoy y se iba directamente a la universidad a la tarde, pagó el motel y se fue a su casa con su novia. Yuri ingresó al aula donde tenía matemáticas y saludó a Yuuri con una sonrisa, este también se la devuelve, tal parece que su abuelo no llamo a Katsuki sino este le reprocharía.

−Bueno chicos, saquen una hoja −habló Victor al entrar.

−¿Qué?

−Ayer te dije Yuri, ¿no me escuchaste? Tenemos evaluación de algebra.

_**¡Diablos! Ahora si estaba perdido.** _

 

**Continuará.**

Espero les haya gustado este cap JJyurio, el próximo es Victurio, así que por favor no se desanimen. Gracias por leer.

La imagen pertenece a Lilia Aguilar y son JJ y Yurio XD


	4. Chapter 4

 

Yuri odiaba las matemáticas, no porque de vez en cuando no fuera bueno en ello, pero siempre que intentaba mejorar y alzar la cabeza, se la volvían a golpear hacia abajo. Yuuri Katsuki era mil años mejor, podía el rubio verlo de reojo escribir en la hojas blanca como si entendiera absolutamente todo, para él era chino.   
Suspiró, miró al docente unos minutos y este observaba un libro con entusiasmo, estaba perdido, sino se copiaba de alguien tendría que rendir esta materia hasta que tuviera veinte años y no era lo que Yuri Plisetsky quería. Jean nuevamente llegó a su cabeza, con su cuerpo desnudo y su mirada sensual que le hacía sentir el orgasmo, pero agitó la cabeza. ¡Estaba en un examen! Tenía que hacer las cosas bien y dejar de pensar en el sexo. Tomó mejor su lápiz y se puso a leer el primer problema. ¿Qué diablos? Habían letras y números por partes iguales en este problema. ¿Cómo haría para resolverlo? Estaba a punto de entrar en un colapso nervioso cuando tocó el timbre y ni siquiera había puesto su nombre.

Yuri vio como todos sus compañeros se levantaban y tomaban el examen en sus manos para luego entregárselo al docente, él por otra parte escribió su apellido en la hoja y metió absolutamente todos sus útiles en la mochila para colgárselo en el hombro y entregarle el examen al docente a lo último. Victor miró la hoja en blanco y luego vio a Yuri, quien intentaba no tener contacto visual con él, pero era imposible, Victor resultaba magnético.

−Buen fin de semana −susurró el hombre de cabello plata para ver como el último chico se retiraba, pero Yuri seguía allí−. Plisetsky.

−Profesor −murmuró, jugando con la cinta de su mochila.

−¿Nada? ¿En serio? −cuestionó−. ¿No tuvo tiempo de preparar el examen?

−Estuve algo entretenido y me distraje −murmura y levanta la vista, algo sonrojado−. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para levantar la nota? −el tono con el que iba dirigido sorprendió a Victor.

−¿Disculpe? −preguntó acorralándolo contra el escritorio−. ¿Qué me está proponiendo, joven Plisetsky?

−Y-Yo.... −era la primera vez que tartamudeaba, se sentía algo inseguro aun cuando ya había tenido sexo dos veces, Victor le tomó del mentón y lo levantó para mirarle los ojos.

−¿Sexo por nota? −arqueó la ceja, Yuri iba a decir algo pero el dedo de Victor se apoyó en sus labios−. Usted es perverso, joven Plisetsky.

−Pues..... −Yuri tomó confianza cuando vio la sonrisa de Victor dispuesto a hacer un trato con él, comenzó a enredarse el pelo suavemente de forma coqueta mientras le sonríe−. Puede ponerme nota por que tan bien la chupo.

−Me gustaría ver eso −Victor se separa del muchacho y se sienta en su silla con ruedas, abre sus piernas y lentamente se desabrocha el botón y quita el cierre−. ¿Sabe como mamarla, cierto?

−Claro, practiqué −dijo agachándose, ponerse de rodillas era muy incomodo en esa aula, pero no le importó nada cuando vio el pene de Victor.

Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder, aun estaba dormida pero se la veía grande y suculenta. Yuri relamió sus labios y lo tomó con cuidado, pasó su lengua por los costados y sintió que esta reaccionaba y el cuerpo de Victor se tensaba. Levantó los ojos para ver al profesor mordiéndose el labio.

−Anda gatito, toma tu leche.

No hizo falta que Yuri preguntara más, inmediatamente comenzó a meterse el pene en la boca y a succionar suavemente la cabeza del mismo, Victor mordía sus labios para evitar no gemir demasiado fuerte, habían clases en el aula de al lado y dado a la intensidad que le ponía Plisetsky a sus toques y su sensual lengua lo más probable es que se dieran cuenta de lo que ocurría.   
Tiró la cabeza hacia atrás dejando caer los cabellos platinos completamente, observaba el ventilador girar y el piso vibrar, ese niño tenía un toque mágico sobre él y lo sabía desde que lo vio en primer año. Apretó con la mano izquierda la cabeza, allí llevaba el anillo de casados que en ese tiempo era simple decoración, a pesar de tener una familia no disfrutaba en lo absoluto estar con ella, era vivir con alguien que no amabas desde hace años y aunque el engaño nunca había sido la respuesta para separarse, en estos momentos no podía pensar en otra cosa.

−¡Basta! −le tironeó de los cabellos hacia atrás y Yuri sacó el miembro de su boca como si fuera un chupetín−. Por puntos extras quiero metértela. ¿Ya lo has hecho antes? −Yuri afirma, Victor puede oler el perfume de alguien conocido en la piel del chico, pero no dice nada y levanta al rubio por los pelos.

A Yuri no parecía enojarle la rudeza, más bien le encantaba. El rubio se baja los pantalones y se pone encima del escritorio, arriba de las hojas de los exámenes y abre las piernas para permitirle una mejor labor. Al no tener lubricante, Victor buscó entre sus cosas crema para manos y utilizó eso para abrir más la entrada de Yuri, este se relamió la boca y comenzó a gemir bajito cuando tuvo los dedos del adulto dentro de él. Le dolía bastante pero no podía evitar sentir el placer que vendría con ello. Victor no era muy delicado, pero tampoco era agresivo y aguerrido como Jean, tenía su estilo y podía asimilarlo de esa forma. El mayor se alejó un poco y buscó algo más en su bolso, sacando un condón. Lo abrió con los dientes y se lo colocó lentamente luego de haber estimulado su miembro. Mordió sus labios, le tomó de las caderas y arremetió contra él, haciendo que Yuri saltara de su lugar y se aferrara al cuerpo.

−Hmmm....du-duele −susurró Yuri, como un inocente, con sus cabellos rubios sobre su rostro. Victor lo acomoda mejor entre sus brazos.

−Di-dime cuanto qui-quieras que me mueva.... −Yuri asiente, no puede ni siquiera hablar por  la invasión tan repentina.

Respira profundo, intenta relajarse y siente como su cuerpo se adapta lentamente al pene ajeno, no era la primera vez ni la última que tenía uno dentro, debía asimilarlo de una vez. Asintió con la cabeza y Victor comenzó a embestirlo, primero lento, dejando tiempo para el relax, para sentir al otro un poco más, envolverlo con sus brazos y devorarle la boca. Pero la pasión que sentía por ese rubiecito lo enloquecía y ahora que lo tenía frente a sus hijos, que se lo estaba follando como siempre soñó, no pudo resistirse en entrar duro y fuerte en su cuerpo. No pudieron evitar en gemir más fuertemente, pero eran silenciados por los besos apasionados y húmedos que se regalaban. Yuri se sentía en la cúspide de una montaña alta, repleta de placer. Tiró la cabellera hacia atrás dejando caer esa lluvia dorada y con sus manos se aferró al cuerpo del profesor.

Victor tuvo momentos para recordar las veces que se había tocado pensando en Yuri Plisetsky, las veces que le arrinconó y arrimó su pene entre esos dos glúteos, y en cómo se lo iba a follar algún día que tuviera la oportunidad, ahora que lo tenía allí no podía parar. Cuando el bocafloja de Jean se le salió en una reunión que había un alumno homosexual, siempre pensó que era Yuri. ¡Era muy obvio! El chico jugaba siempre coquetamente con él, era un calienta braguetas y lo sabía, Plisetsky sabía cómo jugar y lo hacía estupendamente, aun cuando era follado de la manera que lo hacía él, estaba jugando con sus sentimientos y emociones.

Tocó cada parte de ese cuerpo, acarició la cintura y subió un poco más por la espalda, metió su lengua por la cavidad y golpeó sus caderas contra los glúteos del muchacho, necesitaba estar más adentro de él, fundirse en uno. ¡Mierda! Nunca en sus diez años de docente le había pasado que un alumno le hiciera excitarse tanto al punto de dudar categóricamente de su sexualidad. Verlo relamerse los labios cuando comía fruta en los recreos, como transpiraba cuando corría en el patio o haciendo educación física con ese shorcito que le quedaba tan bien. No sabía cómo Jean había podido resistirse teniéndolo así durante tres años.

−Aaaah.... −gimió profundamente en la oreja del otro, Yuri aprovechó a tomar con sus labios la oreja derecha para chuparla, lo que despertó aun más el líbido−. So-soñaba con follar-follarte así.

−Aaaa..... −respondió Yuri cuando Victor golpeó una parte sensible de su cuerpo−. Vi...Victor....

−Ese bebé, di-dilo... −comenzó a penetrar más rápido, más fuerte, casi moviendo la mesa de su lugar.

−¡Aaaah.....aaaah Vict-Victor! −Yuri apretó sus piernas contra las caderas del hombre, el cual siguió con su paso.

El miembro de Yuri estaba duro y necesitaba atención, por lo que Victor dejó una de sus manos de la cadera hacia el pene del chico para masturbarlo. Comenzaba a transpirar tanto que sintió se derramaría ahí mismo, se estaba derritiendo del calor y si no fuera porque el fuego estaba entre ellos, seguramente activarían la alarma contra incendios.  
Sintió la culminación, el orgasmo de Yuri llegó en su mano y él lo hizo en el condón, los ojos de ambos se abrieron, fue el mejor orgasmo que habían tenido, Victor en sus diez años de casado, mientras que Yurio en su escasa experiencia sexual.

Se separaron y Victor sacó el condón de su miembro para tirarlo, no podía hacerlo ahí dado que se enterarían los de limpieza, por lo que lo guardó en una bolsita y lo tiraría en un basurero. Yuri estaba agotado, respirando fuertemente encima de los exámenes.

−Ti-tienes diez....

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

−¡Hoy a la noche hay una fiesta en casa de Mila! −avisa Yuuri durante el receso a su amigo, quien estaba completamente perdido con la mirada.

−¿Eh?

−¡Mila, Mila! −señala la invitación−. Me pidió que te la diera.

−¿Irás tu?

−No lo sé, debo ponerme al día, tuve un nueve en matemáticas.....es increible como sacaste un diez ¡felicidades!

−Sí, bueno, no fue la gran cosa −Yuri observa a Victor que está comiendo a dos mesas de él−. Hm así que habrá fiesta.

−Sí −susurró, Yuuri voltea a ver donde estaba Victor y luego su amigo−. ¿Tuviste sexo con él?

−¿Eh?

−¡Lo sabía! No puedes engañarme Yuri... −cruzó los brazos−. ¿Realmente no te basta con tener sexo con Jean, ahora tienes follar con Victor? ¡Él es casado!

−Eso es lo que me gusta de él −Yuuri arquea una ceja−. Me calienta que sea casado.

−Eres una perra, Yuri −lo dice con una sonrisa, nunca insultaría a su mejor amigo, pero no significa que no pensara que su compañero actuaba mal−. No sé de dónde heredaste eso.

−¿No lo sabes? −preguntó y arqueó la ceja−. Mi papá estaba casado cuando conoció a mamá, yo tengo un hermano mayor por algún lado del mundo.

−Eso no lo sabía −pestañó rápidamente.

−En fin −tomo la invitación−. Parece que habrán chicos más grandes en la fiesta.

−Bueno, ella es del último año −Yuuri se sienta en la silla de en frente y saca de su bolsa de papel madera una manzana roja.

−¿Sólo una manzana? −preguntó el muchacho.

−Mamá dice que estoy gordito y debo comer algo más saludable en lugar de obento y katsudon −susurró mirando la fruta−. Pero no me gusta tanto la manzana, bah, en realidad no me gusta la fruta.

−Deberías comer más sano, aunque el katsudon de tu mamá es delicioso.

−¿Cómo haces para mantenerte así? −Yuuri siempre había estado algo celoso del cuerpo atlético de su amigo.

−Pues tomo mucha agua, hago mucho ejercicio y ahora más −Yuri giró su cabeza para ver a Victor nuevamente, el cual le sonríe coqueto−. Bueno, ¿ahora que tenemos?

−Artística −Yuri rodea los ojos, exhausto.

−Con la vieja hippie, vamos −suspira y toma su mochila, Yuuri puede ver que Yurio no ha comido ni la mitad de su almuerzo−. Si quieres, pídemelo.

−No, no, es que no estás comiendo demasiado Yuri y eso me preocupa −el rubio sonríe y acaricia los cabellos negros de su amigo.

−No te preocupes, mi abuelo hizo mucha comida, espero que alguien más la aproveche.

−Hm, de acuerdo..... −ambos caminan por los corredores−. Al final no me respondiste ¿vas a ir a la fiesta?

−Hmmm, pues no lo sé, tal vez mi abuelo no me deje ir, es una fiesta de adultos o de casi adultos y yo aun tengo quince años, mi abuelo pensará cosas, ¡No sé! Como que me van a violar en el baño.

−Bueno, tu abuelo te quiere mucho y desea protegerte.

−¡Ya no soy un niño, Yuuri! Eso debería saberlo −cruza sus brazos−. Iré a esa fiesta.

−¿Y si tu abuelo no te deja? −Yuri le sonríe−. ¿Por qué me miras así?

−No le diré que fui a la fiesta, le diré que estoy en tu casa.

−No me gusta mentir, Yuri, ya demasiado tengo con haberle mentido esa vez que te fuiste a dormir con Jean....por favor, no me obliges a decirle a tu abuelo de nuevo cosas que no son.

−¿Eres mi amigo o no? −preguntó arqueando la ceja, Yuuri suspira y asiente−. Gracias Yuuri.

−De nada....

Yuri y su amigo japones caminaron hasta la clase de artistica, ahí los esperaba la "Señora Hippie" como ambos la llamaban para una "entretenida" clase de arte, bah, en realidad era ver dibujos raros en un lienzo y hablar sobre ello durante 50 minutos, no tenía nada de emocionante, ni siquiera ellos podían hacer su propia obra, pero ese día fue diferente.

−Bueno chicos, quiero que armen grupos de a dos y pinten un lienzo −casi todos miraron sorprendidos a su docente−. ¿No se lo esperaban? Ya hemos hablado mucho sobre técnicas, ahora hay que ponerlos en práctica, así que pónganse en parejas.

−¿Lo haces conmigo? −preguntó Yuri a su mejor amigo, este asiente.

−Y vayan pensando en un concepto....

−¿Un concepto?

−Sí, ¿qué desean pintar? Hay muchísimos temas para eso. Mira a tu compañero −le dice a Yuuri Katsuki−. Y dime, ¿qué ves?

−Un ángel −susurró inmediatamente, Yuri Plisetsky se sonroja−. Creo que le quedaría bien una túnica blanca y corona de flores y hojas, sería una bella imagen.

−Me conmueves, Katsuki ¿y usted señor Plisetsky?

−Hm....pues −ve a su amigo, el cual estaba algo gordito, con el cabello muy arreglado y esas gafas−. Bueno, déjeme buscar el concepto.

−De acuerdo, es para la próxima semana el lienzo, aunque sea el dibujo prototipo −la mujer se retira.

−¿No te inspiro nada, Yuri?

−No es eso, es que tal vez necesites una ropa diferente y el cabello más para atrás −Yuri se levanta del asiento y tira el cabello de Yuuri hacia atras con las manos−. Quítate estos lentes y ya... −le vuelve a mirar−. Hmmm −se rasca la barbilla−. Hace poco leí en un libro de amor según los griegos, serías muy eros si te lo propones.

−¿Eros?

−Ven el sábado a mi casa y te haré un cambio de look, empezaremos a pintar, yo sería un amor ágape, dado que dijiste que parecería un ángel. Vístete con la mejor ropa que tengas, Yuuri.

−Hmm....sí −susurró bajando la cabeza, bastante sonrojado.

−Te espero entonces mañana a la mañana....no espera iré a la fiesta ¡que sea a la tarde!

−De acuerdo y Yuri −le toma de la muñeca, el rubio le mira−. Cuídate.

−Lo haré.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La música estaba muy fuerte, casi no podía escuchar sus pensamientos. Agitó su cabeza sintiéndose abatido, no tenía que beber teniendo quince años, pero en ese momento tenía que seguir el ritmo de la fiesta. Muchas chicas intentaron coquetear con él, pero las apartó, Yurio era gay asumido y nada lo cambiaría. Pudo ver a lo lejos a un hombre alto con algo de barba hablar con otro chico de piel más tostada, intentó alcanzarlos, quería saber dónde estaba el baño porque sentía que su estomago se le daba vueltas. Pero no pudo hacerlo, un hombre le abrazó por la cintura, apoyando su enorme verga entre sus glúteos. Yuri intentó desligarse de él, pero el hombre se estaba masturbando prácticamente con su trasero. Se sentía horrible y sucio, más porque su aliento a alcohol le provocaba vómitos.   
Quería avisarle a alguien que un tipo se estaba aprovechando de su embriaguez, pero no pudo, estiró las manos pero fue arrastrado esta vez por dos sujetos que lo arrinconaron contra una pared. Uno de ellos tenía los ojos verdes y el otro marrones. Yuri luchó contra sus agresores pero no podía, eran el doble de él en todo aspecto, además que estaba completamente ebrio.  
Uno de ellos le tomó del rostro y lo besó, mientras sus manos fueron directamente a las nalgas del menor, el otro sacaba fotos y observaba contento la Azaña de su amigo.

−Oigan infelices −gruñó un muchacho acercándose, Yuri agradeció−. Aléjense de él.

−¿Tú quien eres para decirme lo que debo hacer? −preguntó, el chico escupió en las zapatillas del agresor.

−Michele Crispino, imbéciles −dijo señalando el piso−. Esta es la casa de mi prima y por lo tanto mi casa también, o dejan al chico o llamo a la policia por abuso a un menor.

−Grr.... −los dos chicos dejaron al rubio en paz.

−¿Oye, estás bien? −preguntó un muchacho de cabello claro que se acercaba−. ¿Cómo te llamas?

−Yu...Yuri....

−Yuri, soy Emil y él es mi amigo Michele.

−Niño, ten más cuidado, sino te hubiéramos visto, hubieras sido violado por esos dos monos −criticó el joven con acento italiano.

−Lo mejor es llevarlo a su casa.

−¡No! No, yo....yo puedo, soy ruso −habló, intentando decir que la bebida no le afectaba.

−Pues no te ves muy bien..... −Emil intenta levantarlo pero Yuri quiere hacerlo por si mismo−. Bueno, cualquier cosa te pedimos un auto.

−No, no....estoy bien −murmuró y caminó hacia la salida.

Michele y Emil se miraron, los dos chicos avisaron a Mila pero cuando esta llegó a la puerta Yuri ya se había ido.   
Caminó unas cuantas cuadras de césped y barro, apenas notaba las luces de los autos y se tambaleaba. Cualquiera podría haberlo atropellado, sobre todo en un país como Rusia donde las leyes de tránsito son un juego de niños. Pestañó rápidamente cuando sintió el efecto del alcohol y cayó redondo sobre el cesped recién cortado, ensuciando la ropa. Sus ojos se cerraron automáticamente y solo podía escuchar el ruido de los automóviles.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que una moto se detuviera allí, el hombre se quitó los lentes y observó al muchacho tirado en la calle, miró para todos lados, nadie estaba con él, o le habían robado o se había desmayado. Se acercó y lo giró para ver a Yuri Plisetsky, su alumno de tercer año de secundaria. No podía dejarlo ahí, como adulto se sentía responsable de sus alumnos. Lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo subió a la motocicleta, poniéndolo delante aunque le impidiera manejar correctamente, no estaba tan lejos de su casa. Colocó uno de los brazos de Yuri por su cuello, de esa forma podría sostenerlo mejor entre sus brazos, se volvió a poner los lentes y arrancó la moto para ir directamente a su casa.

Tendría que llamar a los padres de ese chico para que no se preocupen, pero antes, debía hacer que el adolescente recuperara la consciencia.

**Continuará.**

Sé que el Victurio fue leve pero debo presentar todas las parejas antes de iniciar la trama y falta la última que es el Otayurio que pasará en el próximo capítulo. A diferencia de los otros dos pervertidos, Otabek no lo es y tal vez las cosas pasen más lentas, pero no significa que no habrá besos y toqueteos entre ellos XD. Lamento sino soy lo suficientemente buena con esta pareja pero no veo a Otabek alguien sexual, pero si alguien muy amoroso que sabe respetar tiempos y si, habrá lemon otayurio y Jotario para el trió calentón, también sabremos más de Otabek en el próximo capitulo, ustedes lo único que saben de él es que es de Kazajistán y profesor de historia jajajaja pero yo le inventé todo una trama salvaje.

Saludos.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**_*Este cap no tiene lemon explicito pero como dije, quiero presentar parejas, la última (JYurio) es en realidad mi bonus track XD en el próximo capitulo habrá más lemon, más Victor, más Otabek, más JJ y más Yuuri para ustedes*_ **

 

 

 

Abrió sus ojos ligeramente, la luz solar entraba por la inmensa ventana de la habitación, suspiró, estaba agotado y con el cuerpo entumecido, seguramente había dormido en esa posición toda la noche. Movió sus piernas y notó que las sábanas cubrían solamente una parte de su cuerpo, dejando libres ambas piernas desnudas. El solía tener un pantalón ¿o no? Se sonrojo un poco, ahora que estudiaba bien el lugar, esa definitivamente no era su casa, ese no era su armario ni su escritorio. Se levantó, al menos no sentía dolor de caderas por lo que no fue violado o algo así, no llevaba tampoco la camiseta puesta, solamente tenía un short y unas musculosa blanca. Se acomodó el cabello y miró todo detalladamente, intentando por lógica sacar al dueño de la casa, pero la habitación no tenía una miserable foto ni nada que le hiciera entender que allí vivía alguien conocido.

¿Y si había sido secuestrado? Inmediatamente buscó con la vista sus cosas, intentó sacarse de encima las sábanas y salir de la cama pero terminó cayendo al piso por la desesperación. Le dolían los músculos y sentía su boca completamente seca, no volvería a beber en su vida.  
Unos ruidos de pasos se escucharon, seguramente el disturbio que hizo al bajarse había alertado al dueño de casa e intentó incorporarse para meterse nuevamente a la cama y esperar. La perilla giró lentamente y se abrió la puerta. Los ojos de Yuri se abrieron al notar a un hombre joven, de unos veintidós años, cabello oscuro rapado abajo, mirada seria y sombría, traía unos jeans azules y una playera manga larga color negro. No era desconocido para nada, se trataba de Otabek Altin, profesor de historia de la escuela secundaria. El hombre traía una bandeja con un vaso de jugo exprimido, una taza de café con leche, frutas y dos tostadas con mermelada y mantequilla. Al notar al chico despierto, caminó dejando el desayuno en el escritorio.

−Qué bueno que estas despierto −dijo, aunque el hombre no solía sonreír, Yuri pudo notar un gesto en sus labios−. Te encontré tirado en la calle luego que volvía de mi trabajo nocturno, un chico de tu edad no debería ir así por la calle.

−Yo.... −tragó saliva−. Lo siento.... −murmuró bajando la mirada.

−Te traje a mi casa y me vi obligado a llamar a tu abuelo, él sabe que estas aquí −comentó cruzando los brazos−. No puedo creer que le mentiste para ir a una fiesta, estaba muy enojado, pero intenté contenerlo.

−Lo siento, profesor Altin −murmuró, aun con la mirada gacha.

−Lo bueno es que estás a salvo y por lo que veo no abusaron de ti −dijo relajado, Yuri levanta la mirada.

−¿Profe?

−¿Si?

−¿Usted me sacó la ropa? −una pregunta que no se hizo esperar, Altin se sonrojó levemente, claro, era tan estúpido a veces, ¿desnudar a un estudiante de secundaria? ¿En qué demonios pensaba? Si el chico era lo suficientemente listo podría demandarlo si quisiera, tenía todas las de ganar.

−Bueno yo....estaba sucia −señaló la puerta−. Mi madre la puso a lavar, no tenía otra cosa para ponerte y te puse eso.

−¿No tenía nada para "ponerme"? −Yuri susurró coquetamente, Altin tragó de su propia saliva.

−Te traje tu desayuno, si puedes levantarte come en el escritorio, sino, te lo llevo a la cama.

−Lléveme a la cama −otra vez Yuri coqueteando con él, Otabek se sentía un poco nervioso.

No era que no le gustara el chico, pero Yuri Plisetsky era menor de edad y a diferencia de otras personas, Otabek era un hombre de ley, honrado y respetado por ello. Había perdido a su padre en una guerra civil cuando tenía cinco años y se mudó con su madre a Canadá, ella se suicidó un tiempo después por entrar en una fuerte depresión y fue adoptado por su tia, con la cual vivía desde entonces,  tuvo una vida tranquila pero aun perturbado por los acontecimientos de su país. Decidió entonces ir a estudiar a Rusia donde comenzó su profesorado en historia rusa para luego trabajar como docente de colegio, lo que nunca se imagino era que el primer día chocaría con un rubio despampanante y muy delicado.   
" _Parece un hada_ " susurró para sí mismo, cautivado por la belleza del muchacho. Pero cuando se dio cuenta que él era quien debía enseñarle historia a ese párvulo se desanimó bastante. Tenía al menos siete años más que él, eso convertiría cualquier roce entre ambos en un delito. Intentó sonreír, tomó la bandeja y se la llevó hasta la cama para colocarla en la mesita de luz, allí la dejó.

−Lo mejor es que comas, te des una ducha y luego vayas a tu casa.

−¿No me duchó usted también? −Yuri toma una pieza de fruta y se la mete en la boca, Altin cierra sus ojos, conteniendo bastante sus propios sentimientos.

−No, no podría hacer eso, soy tu docente.

−Ahora no es mi docente, no estamos en el colegio −Yuri se quitó la sábanas de encima dejándole ver sus hermosas piernas, aun traía algunos moretones por los agarres de Victor y Jean, pero no le importaron, pasó desapercibido.

−Come, vendré por las cosas en un rato −Altin se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta, Yuri se sintió horriblemente rechazado y más cuando este lo dejó completamente solo.

−¿Qué le pasa a este tipo? −Plisetsky comió su desayuno de mala gana.

Cuando terminó de beber y comer todo lo que Otabek había preparado para él, Yuri se levantó de la cama y caminó por la casa, abrió la puerta y se deslizó por los pasillos hasta bajar a la planta baja y encontrarse con la cocina. Allí estaba Otabek, mirando el diario mientras una mujer de un poco más de cincuenta años limpiaba los platos. Ninguno pareció notar su presencia hasta que carraspeo. La señora era muy parecida a Otabek, salvo que sus ojos eran verdes, su mirada era muy dulce y enternecedora, parecía que había sido una mujer muy guapa en su juventud y aun lo era. El dueño de casa dobló el diario y lo dejó en un costado para luego pararse y ver al chico rubio frente a él, pero no pudo decir nada ya que la señora los interrumpió.

−Oh, tú debes ser el estudiante que trajo mi pequeño Otabek anoche −murmuró y se acercó al joven tomándolo de las mejillas−. Mi nombre es Janne Susan Altin, soy la tía de Otabek pero lo adopté legalmente.

−Mu...mucho gusto señora −el chico se sonrojó, era la primera vez que estaba en un ambiente familiar, aparte de los días donde su abuelo cenaba con él.

−Bueno, mi bebé me dijo que estabas en apuros y te trajo, puse tu ropa a secar ahora, estará lista en unas horas −dijo con una sonrisa, Yuri miró como Otabek se sonrojaba por como su "mamá" lo llamaba.

−Gracias por las molestias señora Janne.

−De nada −la mujer se acercó para servir más café en la taza de Otabek y darle un beso en la cabeza, a Yuri le pareció lo más adorable del mundo−. ¡Oh! Debo colgar el otro lavado, si me disculpan −la mujer apaga las hornallas y va directamente al lavadero para colgar la ropa.

−Tu mamá es muy linda.

−Ella me crío −susurró y bebió de la taza sin mirar a Yuri, este suspira, odiaba que lo rechazaran así, no estaba acostumbrado y eso hacía que deseara más al profesor.

−Así que.... ¿usted tampoco tiene padres? −Otabek levantó la mirada por primera vez desde que Yuri llegó y le miró a los ojos.

−¿Tú no tienes?

−Vivo con mi abuelo, como bien sabe −el muchacho tragó de su saliva−. Mis papás murieron hace tiempo, papá de una enfermedad y mamá se suicidó −mordió sus labios−. ¿Y usted?

−Mi papá era militar −bebió un poco de su café nuevamente−. Fue a una guerra y le mataron a sangre fría, luego hubo una batalla cerca de mi casa, explotó una bomba y estuve internado durante días, me salvé de milagro, mi madre se salvo pero se suicidó por depresión, sólo mi perro y yo quedamos.

−¿Tiene perro?

−Falleció el año pasado, se llamaba Tristán −sus ojos se detienen en el café de tonos marrones, muerde la parte interior de su labio−. Mi tía me adoptó siendo muy pequeño.

−Hmmm ya veo −sonrió y miró la mesa, se sentía más en confianza ahora.

−¿Quién te hizo los moretones de las piernas? −preguntó, Yuri suspira, no sabía como decírselo.

−Pues....

−Si no quieres decírmelo, no me lo digas, mientras no haya sido agresión....

−No, no fue por agresión −explicó, suspiró y tiró su cabello para atrás−. Fue por sexo.

−¿Sexo? −Otabek se quedó un poco pasmado, no era como si no supiera lo que el rubio asía, lamentablemente le había tocado ser testigo de al menos una de ellas.

−Sí.... −bajó la mirada, se sonrojó, no sabía por qué razón sentía que había defraudado a ese hombre.

−¿No eres muy joven para eso? −cuestionó, Yuri arqueó la ceja.

−¿Acaso usted es virgen?

−No −respondió directamente−. Durante mis épocas de fraternidad en la universidad estuve con un amigo −miró hacia otro lado, Yuri se sentía algo incomodo, ¿acaso su maestro le estaba diciendo que era gay?

−¿Usted es....?

−¡Ota! −la mujer ingresa al comedor, dejando a Yuri con las palabras en la boca−. ¿Puedes ayudarme, corazón? No entiendo la nueva máquina.

−Sí mamá −Otabek se levanta−. Bueno Yuri, ya te traigo tu ropa y te llevaré a casa.

−Hmmm −asiente.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la ropa de Yuri estaba lista, luego de darse una ducha y secarse el pelo se cambió y corrió escalera abajo, saludó a la mamá de Otabek y salió para ver al hombre ya en la moto. Verlo así, con una campera de cuero, una musculosa negra que resaltaba un poco su cuerpo y unos jeans apretados le hizo soñar despierto. Otabek le pasó un casco y se colocó los lentes de sol, dio arranque a la moto y aguardó a que el chico se asegurara bien contra su cuerpo. Yuri lo abrazó y apoyó su cabeza contra la espalda del Kazajo, eso hizo que el hombre pusiera en marcha y comenzara a hacer caminar la moto. Durante el escaso trayecto no hablaron de nada, no dijeron nada más solo sentía a Yuri abrazado a su cuerpo. Eso lo ponía muy nervioso y tiritar un poco ante la cercanía, no era la primera vez que estaba así con alguien pero aun le faltaba mucho para sentirse a gusto siendo una persona tan solitaria.

La casa de Yuri quedaba a unos pocos kilómetros, por lo cual no tardó mucho en localizarla y una vez en la puerta detuvo la moto y se sacó el casco propio para colocarse los lentes en la cabeza. Yuri bajó de la moto y le entregó el casco, el cual lo puso en un compartimiento de la moto.

−Gracias por traerme −murmuró Yuri.

−De nada....cuídate −murmuró comenzando a hacer arrancar la moto.

Yuri no lo dejaría irse así como así, le tomó del rostro y le besó en la boca sin previo aviso. Otabek se sorprendió ante esto y no pudo evitar sentirse cohibido a la invasión, el muchacho sabía lo que encendía a los hombres tanto como él sabía cómo encender una motocicleta, pero era diferente aunque igual, los calores comenzaron a subir y abrió la boca para dejar que la lengua extranjera pase. No pudo evitar caer en el pecado de aferrar esa cintura contra sí mientras la moto seguía apoyada en la calle, el profesor Altin le siguió el juego tan profundamente que creyó ahogarse. Las lenguas expertas danzaron húmedamente en la boca, mientras la mano de Otabek bajaban en aquella cintura estrecha. El aire se hizo necesario a pesar que Yuri no quería separarse, pero lentamente lo hizo dejando sus dos manos en el rostro del muchacho Kazajo.

−Gracias −le miró, estaba derritiéndolo, pero Otabek era un hombre de convicciones y moral, por lo que solo asintió con la cabeza.

Yuri sonríe ante su logro y se retira a su casa, Otabek se relame los labios e intenta bajar nuevamente a la tierra luego de ser enviado al cielo por ese bello angel. Sería un suplicio esperar a que Yuri tuviera dieciséis años, edad de consentimiento sexual en rusia. Y aunque sabía que el muchacho ya había recorrido los kilómetros del placer, no podía evitar sentirse un cerdo al pensar como desnudaría a ese niño y le haría el amor como se debe, pues notaba en su cuerpo mientras le quitó la ropa aquella vez, que solía tener un sexo sin amor con sus amantes, algo que él no podía permitir para tan bella criatura.

−Vaya, vaya Otabek −la voz de alguien conocido lo trajo al mundo, giró para ver a su viejo amigo Jean Leroy caminando−. No sabía que te gustaban los rubios, pensé que los morenos eran tu perdición.

−Jean −susurró y se colocó los lentes−. Debo irme, pero si quieres tomamos un café luego.

−Dime ¿te lo follaste? −preguntó, Otabek le mira.

−No soy como tú.

−Jajajajajaja eres tan dulce, aun cuando dices eso −se le acerca acariciando la mejilla−. Bueno, cuando te lo hayas follado, llámame, deseo tener un trío.

−No estoy tan enfermo como para tener un trío con un estudiante de quince años −habló Otabek algo molesto, pero sin apartar la mano de Jean de su mejilla.

−Cuando tenías quince te encantaba que te tocara.

−Cállate, nos vemos luego −Otabek enciende su moto para retirarse, Jean sonríe, siempre lo hace.

−Bueno, mientras te decides en follarlo o no, le pediré una cita de sexo, si quieres venir no lo dudes..... −el kazajo le enseña su dedo medio−. Ay perdón jajajaja.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

−¿AHORA CON OTABEK? −gritó Yuuri, el rubio se tapa los oídos−. ¿En qué piensas? ¿Que hiciste esta vez? ¿Le comiste la pi....?

−Ya bueno, está bien....recuerda que mi abuelo está en la casa.

−Claro, como si te hubiera importado tu abuelo cuando te la montaste con esos tres.

−Bueno Otabek no me tocó −indicó, Yuuri quedó sorprendido−. Sólo nos besamos y ¡dios! Que beso, he besado a Jean y a Victor, pero nadie me besó con esa pasión que besa Otabek.

−Vaya, al fin alguien con dignidad.... −susurró y se quitó el tapado que llevaba para mostrar un traje completamente negro con decorado−. Iré arreglarme, ¿tú te vestirás como ángel? Aunque lo que menos tienes ahora es virginidad.

−Vete a la mierda, Yuuri −comentó riéndose. Yuuri se aleja al baño para comenzar a maquillarse mientras Yuri hace lo propio.

El rubio se colocó una túnica que dejaba al descubierto sus brazos y hombro derecho, al igual que sus piernas las cuales se veían desde la mitad de los muslos. Se colocó una corona de flores muy pequeñas y hojas, el cabello se lo dejo suelto pero algunos mechones se mezclaban con las hojas. Se colocó gloss en los labios para darle un aspecto más húmedo, delineó sus ojos y se puso algo de rimel, además de colocarse una sombra de ojos color piel para resaltarlos más. Se miró en el amplio espejo, parecía realmente un ángel, tal vez en noche de brujas se vestiría así.

−¿Ya estás listo, Yuuri? −preguntó el rubio, este no respondió, solo abrio la puerta para dejarlo ver.

Yuuri Katsuki se veía muy bien, con su cuerpo un poco más atlético, llevaba también un brillo labial y un poco de delineador color marrón, traía el cabello hacia atrás y no llevaba sus lentes puestos, traía lentillas color rojo. La ropa negra resaltaba su físico, además le daba una buena postura y afinaba su cuerpo, realmente parecía un adonis en ropa oscura. Se acercó a Yuri quien traía la boca abierta de lo sorprendido que estaba, ¿realmente es Yuuri? ¿El pequeño Yuuri?

−¿Por qué me miras así? −cuestionó, el rubio niega.

−Te ves genial.

−Jajajaja gracias, aunque me siento avergonzado, nunca hice algo así.

−Es que te ves.....te ves más hombre.

−No sé si sentirme insultado ahora −Yuri sentó a su amigo en la cama−. ¿Qué haces?

−Quiero lograr una buena postura ahora, ¿deberíamos tomar fotos?

−¿De qué hablas? ¿No vas a pintarme?

−Tengo una mejor idea, sacaremos fotos, somos como el ángel y el demonio, sería una gran visión.

−Pero si los dos hacemos lo mismo, ¿no crees que se enojará la docente? −Yuri niega.

−No haremos lo mismo. Pondremos dos posturas, una donde gane el bien, el ángel, y otra donde gane el mal, es decir tú, el demonio −a Yuri se le iluminó el rostro y volvió a acomodar a Yuri en la cama−. Iré por la cámara −inmediatamente baja por las escaleras y encuentra a su abuelo, el cual lo mira extrañado−. Es para un trabajo.

−Mejor no pregunto −susurró el anciano continuando con lo suyo.

Yuri tomó la cámara prestada y fue directamente hacia su habitación, allí estaba Yuri esperándolo. Yuri coloca la cámara encima de varias cajas para lograr mejor el efecto y la programa para sacar varias fotos consecutivas. Lo primero era hacer al ángel como ganador, por lo cual Yuri tomó el bastón de su abuelo, al cual lo usaría como un espada y se subió a la cama mientras apuntaba a Yuuri con este, el muchacho de negro se rindió ante Plisetsky y las fotos fueron instantaneas.

−Bien, ahora es mi turno −dijo Yuuri tomando el bastón.

−¡No, Yuuri! Si haces lo mismo para vencerme será tan aburrido, eres el eros, debes usar algo más......erótico −Yuri se levantó de la cama y fue a ver las fotos, eran geniales cada una de ellas y se veían muy bien−. Anda, quítate la camiseta.

−¿Qué?

−Que te quites la camiseta −volvió a poner la cámara en posición, Yuuri aceptó lo dicho y se quitó la camiseta negra tirándola−. Bien, ven aquí −Yuri se coloca con las piernas abiertas debajo de Yuuri, este a su vez se le arrima siguiendo las indicaciones de su amigo−. Bésame.

−¿Qué?

−Que me beses Yuuri, anda, no vengas con tus tonteras de virgen y bésame −Yuuri se tragó su propia saliva−. Anda Yuuri, no tenemos todo el tiempo, bésame como si estuviéramos haciendo el amor.

−De...de acuerdo −Yuri se acercó para besarlo pero no podía, dado que el ruido de la cámara comenzaba a hacerse más fuerte para dar por entendido que pronto comenzarían los flashes, Yuri tomó el rostro que Yuuri y le besó ardientemente, sin siquiera pedir permiso entró en la boca del muchacho acercándose más al cuerpo.

Yuuri era nuevo en esto, nunca antes había besado a nadie más de los simples besitos en la boca, pero ahora la pasión era arrolladora y desbordaba por doquier. No pudo evitar pasar sus manos por el cuerpo de su amigo, la cintura estrecha, las caderas anchas, la suavidad de la piel debajo de sus piernas. No se dio cuenta cuando los flashes comenzaron uno tras otro, efectivamente la cámara estaba andando mejor que nunca mientras él no paraba de besar y succionar los labios. Por un momento se olvidó del trabajo y besó el cuello, escuchando un ronco gemido, para luego pasar su lengua y apretar su bulto contra él. Se sentía muy bien.

−Ya...Yuuri −espabiló el rubio−. Ya está, se acabó −sonrió−. Parece que estas caliente.

−¿Eh? ¡No! −se distanció inmediatamente, Katsuki pudo ver entonces el chupón que le había dejado en el cuello y se avergonzó de sí mismo−. ¡Lo siento, lo siento!

−Está bien Yuuri −dice acercándose al espejo−. Sale con maquillaje.

−Hmmmm −bajó la mirada, muy avergonzado.

−Bueno, las imprimiré y comenzaremos el lienzo ¡Se ven tan hermosas, mira! −le muestra−. Realmente parece que me haces el amor.

−No digas esas cosas, Yuri −se sonrojó aun más.

−Iré a imprimir −nuevamente Plisetsky baja dejando a Yuuri completamente solo y con una erección a medio despertar.

−Diablos.....esto no se ve nada bien −murmuró mordiéndose los labios.

Por otro lado, Yuri baja las escaleras para sentir el timbre detrás de él. ¿Quién será? Se acerca a la mirilla y puede ver un cuello, eso significa que el hombre realmente era alto. Abrió la puerta y lo vio, era Jean Jacques Leroy. Venía con una camisa deportiva puesta sin mangas, dejaba ver sus tatuajes y musculado cuerpo, además de unos pantalones de mezclilla que no dejaban nada a la imaginación. Yuri sintió un calor interno muy fuerte.

−Buen día Yuri, ¿puedo pasar? −Yuri miró hacia atrás, su abuelo estaba en la cocina y su amigo en el cuarto.

−¿Qué deseas? −preguntó.

−A ti.... −mordió su labio, el hombre lo arrincono contra la puerta y comenzó a tocarlo−. Me muero por meter mi verga dura en tu cuerpo de nuevo, Yuri, y ese trajecito que tienes me pone más loco.

−Mi...mi abuelo está.....es-esta.... −intentó comentar como pudo, pero las manos de Jean eran rápidas y se adueñaron de sus caderas, levantándole la túnica.

−Sólo será un rapidito....por favor, no me dejes caliente Yuri −susurra, Yuri decide cerrar la puerta tras de él, sin entrar a la casa, toma a Jean de la mano y se dirige a unos arbustos justo frente a la ventana, allí ambos terminan enredados.

Los gemidos esta vez no eran tan fuertes, él tenía que guardar la compostura porque estaba en la casa de su abuelo, pero cuando sintió que algo entraba en su cuerpo no pudo evitarlo. Tendría que en algún momento dejar esta adicción insoportable.

 

**Continuará.**

Bueno, como ustedes saben Jean es mi favorito después de Yurio, pero no significa que los demás no tendrán su escena de sexo con Yurio, pasa que Jean no es para nada respetuoso, él lo hubiera hecho encima de la mesa mientras el abuelo estaba tomando su café XDDD. Gracias por leer.


	6. Chapter 6

**ANTES DE LEER ESTE CAPITULO, QUIERO DECIRLES QUE YA LO LEYERON ANTES, ERA EL CAP 5, EN EL CAP 5 ESTA EL QUE REALMENTE ERA EL CAP 5. UNA LECTORA ME HIZO DARME CUENTA QUE OTRA VEZ LA PAG ME BORRA CAPITULOS O ALGO PORQUE YO SUBO PARALELO EN DOS PAGS ASI QUE ES IMPOSIBLE EQUIVOCARME DE CAPITULO (YO COPIO LO QUE PONGO EN OTRA PAG Y LO PEGO ACÁ)**

 

 

Yuri le había dicho una vez a Victor que amaba hacer patinaje sobre hielo, probablemente había quedado de lado entre el placer del momento cuando se lo susurró en el oído en ese instante donde tenían sexo. El profesor de matemáticas era un hombre de mundo y sabía exactamente dónde encontrar una pista de patinaje cercana al vecindario, por lo que invitó a Yuri. El chico no pudo creer que alguien hiciera eso por él, que lo haya escuchado en primer lugar ya era maravilloso y más si el momento donde habló era en plena relación sexual.  
Estaba muy feliz y agradecido con el profesor, se colocó los patines y comenzó a danzar en la pista. Victor se quedó allí mirando a ese bello ángel que bailaba al ritmo de Partizan hope (video de arriba), una música que estaba sonando en esos momentos por los parlantes del salón. La mirada no se le despegaba, parecía uno con la música y cautivo. Yuri Plisetsky tenía en sus venas el patinaje, en su sangre, en su ADN, y él había sido el privilegiado de ver a ese ser angelical que no tenía nada de ángel durante el sexo.  
Mordió sus labios, odiaba no haber sido el que le había quitado la virginidad, pero amaba poder disfrutar de su cuerpo durante el tiempo que podía. Bajó la mirada y observó su anillo de bodas, ya estaba todo arreglado con su mujer, mantendrían las apariencias durante un tiempo hasta que le pudieran explicar a su hija lo que ocurría en el matrimonio, una vez comprendido se separarían y él iría al departamento que su padre le había heredado.

−¿Es su hijo? −preguntó una señora, Victor mira a la mujer y luego a Yuri, ¿qué haría? No es para nada bueno decir que era su alumno, ¿qué hacía un profesor llevando a su alumno a patinar? −. Sí, es mi hijo.

−Es muy hermoso, parece un ángel −murmuró la señora con una sonrisa, Victor también sonríe.

Había mentido, pero en ese momento intentaba escapar del cuestionamiento de la mujer y afirmó sin siquiera pensarlo. Tal vez hubiera sido mejor que sea "el sobrino" o "un amigo", pero nadie le creería si decía esto último. Al terminar la canción el chico se acerca arrastrando sus pies, la señora había desaparecido entre la escasa gente que había. Se tomaron las manos y se miraron a los ojos.

−Esto ha sido lo mejor que he hecho en años, ¡gracias!

−De nada Yuri, ahora ponte los protectores y vayamos a tomar un café −comentó dándole los protectores del patin, Yuri se los coloca en las cuchillas y camina hacia la sección de cafetería−. ¿Qué deseas comer?

−Tengo ganas de hamburguesa con papas −Victor mira al chico, claro, aun seguía siendo un niño−. ¿Y tú?

−Café con unas tostadas.

−¿No es poco?

−No necesito alimentarme tanto como un adolescente, tu eres quien hace más esfuerzo −le guiña el ojo al mismo tiempo que Yuri se torna completamente colorado, era obvio que la última frase fue dirigida en tono sexual, pues en su última relación, Yuri había estado arriba.

−Es la primera vez que alguien me trae a una cita −susurró jugando con la mano de Victor, con sus dedos. El hombre mira para ambos lados antes de entrelazarlos−. Es un hermoso gesto de tu parte.

−No te preocupes, cuando quieras −murmuró, se separó un poco para pedir la orden, Yuri se sentó en una silla frente a una de las mesas vacías.

Luego de un rato el mayor trajo la comida, Yuri sonrió, sus ojos brillaron al ver las papas fritas y comenzó a comerlas una a una, empapándolas de ketchup y metiéndoselas en la boca. Victor mordió su labio, aun cuando comía algo tan cotidiano como eso, Yuri lo hacía de una forma seductora, que incitaba al sexo y no podía evitar sentirse completamente ido por esa mirada llena de deseo. Victor levanta la cabeza y observa como Yuri lo mira, intenta controlar sus impulsos una vez más, nunca le había pasado que un párvulo le comiera tanto la cabeza con una simple mirada, ese chico no era normal, ese chico destilaba feromonas a su paso y lo hacía sentirse ardiente. Relamió sus labios, Yuri pasó su pie suavemente acariciándole las piernas, Victor suspira, no quiere hacerlo, pero es necesario.

−Yuri, aquí no −murmuró, el rubio bufó.

−¿Vamos al baño?

−Es arriesgado, hay mucha gente −dijo mirando hacia todos lados, Yuri rodea los ojos.

−Vamos, solo nos besaremos un poco, quiero que me toques Victor −el hombre chasquea la lengua, necesitaba hacerlo de algún modo.

Afirma con la cabeza. Yuri se quita los patines y descalzo corre hacia el baño, el hombre espera unos minutos para que no resulte sospechoso y se levanta al poco tiempo para ir tras el niño. Solamente dos personas le llama la atención esa acción, pero no hacen nada por evitarla. Dentro del baño se destila erotismo, Victor acaricia por sobre las ropas mientras lo arrincona en la pared. Los gemidos no estaban ausentes en lo absoluto y las bocas se mezclaban entre lenguas y humedad. Las manos de Yuri terminaron en el cabello, el cual desemprolijaron suavemente, cuando sintió que la mano estaba preparando para la siguiente sección de sexo.  
Como había pasado hace tiempo, Yuri comenzó a realizarlesexo oral, había practicado ya bastante y era fenomental en el tema, Victor no podía dejar de sentir como una correntada de placer lo albergaba hasta el punto de gritar. Pero no terminó allí, él necesitaba sentirlo y por primera vez no le interesó el condon.  
Victor solía ser contundente a la hora de tener relaciones con Yuri: Siempre usaremos preservativos, no lo haremos en lugares públicos y si no es el hogar, siempre con la ropa puesta. Al menos dos de las tres reglas fueron rotas ese día.  
Se adentró, empotrándolo como una fiera, chocando su cuerpo contra la pared y dándole de una forma desenfrenada y dura, amaba ese cuerpo, ese chico, esos gemidos dirigidos a él y sólo a él. Lo besaba, lo acariciaba, lo amaba. Sentía las pequeñas uñas clavándose en su espalda del puro placer que sentía en ese momento. Lo montaba como si fuera un caballo y le hacía gritar. No comprendió como nadie se daba cuenta que se estaba follando al chico con todos esos gritos de placer que salían del baño. Estaba llegando al climas, a la cúspide de la montaña. Quería acabar dentro y adueñárselo, tenerlo para él, pero aun no era el momento, seguía casado aunque no compartía lecho desde hace una semana.

El orgasmo dio lugar para ambos, Victor dentro del chico, haciendo que su líquido se deslizara por su pene y cayera al suelo. Yuri mientras se enchastró la ropa que traía puesta.

Se acomodaron, asearon y peinaron, pero se notaba en su cuerpo que habían tenido relaciones, el olor a sexo que emanaban y los labios hinchados, el cabello despeinado, las uñas marcadas, el chupetón en el cuello. Aun así salieron de allí casi chocándose con una persona que entraba, ninguno dijo nada, solamente siguieron su camino.

−Ve a comer un poco, quiero fumar un cigarro −murmuró Victor, Yuri asiente y se va a comer el resto de lo que le quedaba mientras él se acerca al sector fumadores. Allí prende un cigarro.

−¡VITYA! −saludó un hombre, Victor se queda estático.

−Ti-Tio −murmuró al ver al hombre mayor caminando hacia él−. ¿Qué haces aquí?

−Traje a mis nietos a patinar, ¿y tú qué haces aquí? −preguntó, Victor intentó con su cuerpo ocultar algunos detalles, entre ellos que Yuri se encontraba a unos pasos detrás de él pero sobre todo, ciertas marcas que el sexo le habían dejado−. ¿Sucede algo, Vitya?

−No, nada tío, me alegro que estés bien −susurró y comenzó a fumar, colocándose de costado.

−Bueno, oye, tienes la camisa al revés −susurró señalando la playera color negro. Victor se da cuenta y se la arregla ¡que idiota había sido! −. Te ves enfermo, muy transpirado, ¿paso algo?

−Nada tío, estoy bien....bueno, creo que debo irme.

−¿Eh? Espera −dijo el Tio tomándolo de la mano−. Me ha contado mi mujer lo de la separación, lo lamento mucho −el anciano nota un moretón en el hombro derecho pero no dice nada−. Si hay algo que podamos hacer por ti.

−Nada tío, descuida, estoy bien....debo irme.... −murmuró saludando a su tio, este se sorprende pero no dice nada y se va hacia la pista donde estan sus nietos.

Victor vuelve a la mesa y comienza a ponerse la campera de forma apurada, Yuri le mira.

−¿No te vas a quedar?

−Lo siento, me salió algo −murmuró el hombre, observó para todos lados y le plantó un beso en la boca a Yuri−. ¿Podrás volver solo? Te dejo dinero para un taxi.

−Estoy bien, me iré en autobús.

−Preferiría que no−le entrega un fajo de billetes−. Adiós bebé.

−Adiós −Yuri, tal vez bastante irresponsable para su edad, lo toma de la camisa y le devuelve un beso fugaz pero apasionado, haciendo sonrojar a Victor−. Nos vemos mañana.

−Nos vemos −susurra y se retira. Yuri suspira y comienza a comer su comida hasta que una mujer se le acerca.

−Disculpa cariño −susurró la chica−. ¿Tu papá y tú se suelen besar así en la boca? −Yuri mira a la señora bastante sorprendido, ¿mi papá?

−No.... −murmuró, no caía en cuenta que la mujer pensaba que Victor era su padre.

−¿Entonces por qué se besaron ahora? −preguntó la señora nuevamente, Yuri la mira y se da vuelta la cara para evitar seguir hablando, a la señora no le quedó otra opción que irse.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

−¡Que genial salieron las fotos, Phichit! −dijo un joven chino a su lado−. Mira esta, aaah ¡Y esta! −susurró observando el teléfono de su amigo.

−¿A tí te gusta alguna, Seung?

−No puedo verlas, pasa al monitor −murmuró, Phichit colocó su celular enchufado en la computadora y podían ver las imagenes más grandes−. Oh, ahi es cuando Ji se cayo.

−¡No te burles de mi, Seung!

−¿Hm? −Phichit se detiene en una imagen−. ¿Qué es eso? −cuestionó ampliando más−. ¡Es Yuri! Es Yuri con el profesor.

−Oh, es verdad que es Yuri, ¿qué hace con el profe de matemáticas? −cuestionó el chino, Phichit negó.

−No lo sé, tal vez deberíamos preguntarle.

−¡No! −Seung toma la mano de Phichit−. No podemos hacer nada, si alguien ve estas fotos podrían despedir al profe Nikiforov.

−Pero no hacen nada malo ¿o sí?

−¡Sale con un alumno! ¿No te parece lo suficientemente malo? −Seung parecía fúrico, pero Phichit decidió no seguir mirando las fotos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Aun se sentía con gusto amargo luego que Victor lo dejara plantado prácticamente en la cita que tuvieron, se había ido de nada nada y aunque le había dado dinero para volverse en taxi, el prefirió guardarlo para ayudar a su abuelo y regresar caminando a la casa mientras pateaba una piedra. Suspiró, odiaba su desventura, pero lo que más odiaba es no haber llevado una chaqueta más abrigada ¡mierda que hacía frío! Ya estaba por empezar las vacaciones de invierno y aun tenía montones de materias que rendir, gracias al sexo no había tenido que tocar matemáticas ni educación física, mientras que las otras materias no eran tan difícil de pasar. Yuri había obtenido un diez en artística luego que entregó su lienzo del poder ágape, donde él se alzaba victorioso contra los demonios del eros. La docente quedó maravillada y lo había invitado a ser modelo para los chicos de último año, así que debía posar como ángel en la próxima reunión de artística para los alumnos avanzados.

−¡Yuri! −una voz lo hizo dar vuelta y se encontró con dos personas que no esperaba encontrarse, encima de una moto estaban Otabek y Jean Leroy, ambos llevaban un casco y lentes oscuros, tan así que debido al corte y color de cabello era difícil diferenciarlos−. ¿Qué haces solo aquí? Es tarde.

−Estaba por irme a mi casa.... ¿y ustedes? −preguntó.

−Estamos por ir a nuestras casas también −dijo Otabek sacándose los lentes−. ¿Quieres que te alcancemos?

−Ehm, ¿entraremos los tres en la moto? −pregunto, el menor miró su amigo y este asiente.

−No te preocupes, Yuri, anda, ponte en medio −el muchacho se colocó entre Otabek que manejaba y Jean que estaba atrás agarrado de la motocicleta−. No tenemos cascos extra, así que sujétate bien, yo le aferraré a mí.

−De acuerdo −murmuró y abrazó por la cintura a Otabek, este se sonrojó un poco y se colocó los lentes para evitar que lo vean, pero Jean lo notaba, siempre que se sonrojaba también se ponían coloradas sus orejas.

−Bien Bek, cuando quieras −Jean toma de la cintura a Yuri presionándose contra él, tal así que el rubio siente algo que le pincha arriba de sus glúteos, pero no pregunta.

−Vamos a la casa de él primero −dijo Otabek arrancando la moto y comenzando a andar. Yuri se abraza al muchacho y apoya su oreja encima de la espalda, Jean mira la escena de forma enternecedora, no sabe como Otabek no le ha hecho el amor aun, realmente tenía demasiado autocontrol−. Oye, Yuri....

−¿Hm? −el rubio apenas podía oír, pero dado que Jean estaba cerca podía distinguir lo que decía.

−¿No te gustaría venir a una pequeña fiesta el sábado a la noche? −indicó, Otabek solo ve de reojo, él sabe a lo que Jean se refiere pero no dice nada.

−¿Fiesta? ¿Dónde?

−En mi casa −Jean utiliza una mano para acariciar la cintura del chico, haciendo que este se tense un poco.

−Bu-Bueno.... −murmuró, no era la primera vez que iba a una fiesta, pero si Jean estaba no habría necesidad de terminar siendo acosado por dos monos, ahora estaba a salvo en brazos de esos dos−. ¿Tú también irás, Otabek? −preguntó.

−Hmm... −el chico no quería hablar, simplemente continuó conduciendo.

−¡Claro que irá Beck! ¿No colega? Será divertido, yo haré que vaya −dijo acariciando las caderas del chico descaradamente, Otabek vuelve a mirarlo de reojo, esta vez un poco más molesto.

−Bien... −murmura y se abraza más al kazajo, este suspira y acelera para llegar a la casa de Yurio en la avenida 31.

−Listo −murmura antes de detenerse, Yuri no podía creer que ya había llegado, se bajó de la motocicleta y se acomodó la ropa.

−¿No me vas a dar un beso, Yuri? −cuestionó Jean, Yuri sonrie y se le acerca para besarlo. Inmediatamente Jean lo toma de la cintura aferrándolo y metiendo la lengua en el trascurso, Otabek observa todo por el espejo retrovisor y no puede evitar sentirse fuera de lugar. Cuando termina el beso se separa−. Bien....eres un niño muy caliente, Yuri.

−Jajajaja bueno aprendo rápido.

−Dale un beso a tu tío Otabek −Jean le da una palmada en la espalda a Otabek, el cual casi se le caen los lentes de la impresión. Yuri no se inmutó, tomó a Otabek de su chaqueta de cuero y le dio un beso de lengua.

A diferencia del beso con Jean, este era más torpe dado que Otabek aun se encontraba en trance por lo que estaba ocurriendo. Jean observaba todo mientras relamía sus labios, le encantaba ver esa escena, pero lo que más le encantaba era pensar en lo que podía ocurrir en la fiesta a la cual solamente participarían ellos tres, porque así era lo que planeaba hacer Jean Jacques Leroy.  
Una vez que necesitaron aire, Yuri corta el beso, dejando al kazajo completamente sorprendido y sonrojado, respirando fuertemente. Jean se baja del vehículo y toma a Yuri del brazo para acompañarlo.

−Muy rico beso, ¿lo disfrutaste? −preguntó, el rubio asiente y le vuelve a besar, esta vez solamente un roce−. Me muero por verte gemir bajo de él, que te entierre su verga en tu culo y verlo con mis propios ojos....

−Hasta recién pensaba que te pondrías celoso si eso ocurría.

−Otabek y yo somos casi hermanos.....nos hemos criado juntos −voltea, aun el Kazajo estaba en shock−. Se siente como si lo hubieras desvirgado de algún lado.

−Jajaja es muy inocente, me gusta.

−No te vayas a enamorar de él, más divertido es de a tres ¿sabes?

−Lo sé, no soy tonto −le toma del rostro y le planta un beso−. Gracias por traerme.

−De nada.....anda, vete o tomarás frío −Jean se coloca los lentes y va directamente a la moto donde se sienta detrás, saluda con la mano mientras el Kazajo vuelve en sí y enciende la motocicleta para irse.

−Realmente eres un imbécil, Jean −susurró bastante enojado−. No comprendo que ganas con traumar más al muchacho.

−Vamos, tienes ganas de meterle tu pene dentro, lo puedo ver en tus ojos.

−Pero no así −bufó, Jean sonríe y le besa la mejilla mientras lo abraza.

−No te preocupes, seremos muy gentil con él y se volverá adicto a nosotros, Yuri no es un niño de quince años común, lo veo a él y veo al otro japonés virgen y me doy cuenta quien resiste y quién no.

−Eres un enfermo.

−Pero te gusto así −el kazajo no respondió−. Anda Bek, te dejaré que seas el primero en metérsela, y que tengan tu momento de sexo individual, ¿qué dices?

−Hmmm.... −no afirma ni niega, simplemente hace lo que sería un gesto de desagrado, no le gustaba para nada la idea de Jean−. Viéndolo por todos lados, estaríamos abusando de un menor.

−¿Y si lo hacemos luego que cumpla los dieciséis? ¿Cuando ya esté completamente consciente de toda esta mierda?

−Tú lo invitaste para el sábado, no crecerá un año en cinco días, Jean.

−Jajajaja, lo sé, lo sé, pero podemos armar una linda fiesta el sábado sin montárnoslo, y luego esperar hasta el primero de marzo ¿qué dices? −Jean estaba sonriendo mientras hablaba.

−Tienes novia.

−Me chupa la verga mi novia, ella vive en otro estado ahora y nos reuniremos para la "supuesta boda".

−A la cual no te presentarás.

−Claramente. No voy a dejar a ese rubiecito por nada del mundo −murmuró.

−¿Y si se enamora? −pregunta sorprendido−. Recuerda que a los dieciséis suele comenzar eso del amor y toda la mierda esa.

−Jajajajajaja pues espero que se enamore de mi.....

−Claro, porque tener sexo en un armario es tan romántico −Jean sonríe, sabía que Otabek tenía conocimiento de ese día, pero no con tanto detalle como esperaba.

−¿Cómo lo sabes?

−Vi tu celular.

La motocicleta desaparece por las carreteras.

Yuri ingresa a su casa donde estaba su amigo Katsuki, vaya, ese chico parecía que vivía en su hogar. Apenas se ven, el japonés le da un golpe en la cabeza. Yurio se siente ofendido por ello y también le pega sin saber el porqué del primer golpe.

−¡Ya, ya, ya! Está bien, basta−susurra y se aleja un poco−. Phichit me llamo hoy.

−¿Hm? ¿Phichit? ¿Y qué quiere?

−Me ha dicho que te vieron en la pista de hielo durante la tarde y no solo eso, me mandaron fotos −Yuuri le entrega el celular a Yuri, el cual observa, nada fuera de lo normal.

−Son puras fotos de esos tres dando lata por todos lados ¿para qué me las muestras?

−¡Mira atrás! −señala el celular y amplia, Yuri no sabía donde meterse, allí estaba él, luego de haber tenido sexo con su profesor, hablando con Victor en una escena muy intima.

−Yo...

−¡Yuri! Si esto llega a manos equivocadas te comerán frito. El profesor Nikiforov tiene una reputación, tiene años de estudio y de trabajo en la escuela y por andar de caliente se va a esfumar.

−¿Y qué culpa tengo yo? −preguntó entregándole el teléfono−. Él es el adulto, yo soy el niño.

−Yuri, dirán que Nikiforov es pedófilo y no sé cuantas cosas más, esta vez Phichit fue el que te tomó la foto, pero ¿y si hubiera sido alguien más? −preguntó muy angustiado, Yuri suspira.

−Está bien, me cuidaré, lo prometo.

−De a cuerdo, le diré a Phichit y los otros dos que nos guarde el secreto.

 

**Continuará.**

Estaba pensando en si quieren que este fic sea mpreg, porque yo no sé si a los que leen les gusta o no ese tipo de cosas. En este caso no serían omegas o alfas o esas cosas, simplemente hay chicos que por genética pueden quedar embarazados y chicos que no. Porque si fuera por lo de lo omega, Yuri estaría en celo permanentemente.

 

PD: POR ALGUNA RAZON QUE NO COMPRENDO, SE ME DESCONFIGURAN LOS CAPITULOS, NO ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE SUBO UN CAP Y SE ME BORRA EL ANTERIOR. EL CAP ANTERIOR LO TUVE QUE SUBIR NUEVAMENTE, PORQUE ESTABA ESTE COMO CAP 5 Y ESTE ES EL CAP 6!! DESDE YA LAMENTO MUCHO ESTO, LES JURO QUE YO SUBO EL CAP COMO SE DEBE PERO DE REPENTE SE ME BORRA O NO SE QUE PASA.


	7. Chapter 7

**_*Este capitulo contiene lemon (como la mayoria del fic) léelo bajo tu propio riesgo*_ **

**_ _ **

 

Yuri caminaba hacia la pista de hielo con su amigo Katsuki, el cual se encontraba bastante molesto, habían tenido una plática hacia unos días con respecto a la vida sexual de Yuri, a Yuuri no le gustaba en lo absoluto lo que este hacía a su cuerpo. Había intentado hablar con él, pero nada de eso funcionaba, Yuri Plisetsky era un chico bastante terco. Ese día decidieron ir juntos a patinar, Phichit les había recomendado (aunque Yuri ya lo conocía) una pista de hielo bastante accesible, por lo cual ambos partieron hacia allá.

El día comenzó a ponerse gris, pero eso no les importaba a ambos chicos que venían charlando, aunque a decir verdad, Yuuri no parecía muy contento que digamos, nuevamente tuvo que meter en la conversación lo que le ocurría.

−Yuri, en serio, creo que a veces no piensas en las consecuencias de tus actos −dijo el chico entrando a la pista, una vez cambiado y con los patines puestos.

−¿Qué no pienso? −bufó molesto.

−Las personas con las que te acostaste, son grandes, adultos, por lo tanto...

−Yuuri, escucha, si ellos quisieron hacerlo ¿quién soy yo para impedirlo? A mí me gusta.

−Pero tú no eras así de pequeño.

−Nadie es así de pequeño, Yuuri, por eso crecemos, evolucionamos.

−¿Tan caliente estas? −preguntó, Yuri le miró con enfado y terminó la discusión en ese momento.

El rubio comenzó a patinar, ¿realmente tenía razón Yuuri? ¿Se estaba convirtiendo en una persona que no era? Le dolía siquiera imaginar en su mente algo así, pues él había sufrido mucho cuando era pequeño, sobre todo cuando sabía que su padre trabajaba con otras mujeres y esta mayormente intentaban coquetearle. Así fue como conoció a su mamá, después de todo. Dio un salto y giró en el aire dos veces para luego aterrizar limpiamente, esto del patinaje se le daba bastante bien y lo des-estresaba.   
No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se prendió la luz de sus patines, lo que significaba que su turno había acabado. Suspiró y fue directo a la portezuela. Yuuri va tras él, también se había terminado su turno. Fueron a la cafetería donde los dos no se dirigieron la palabra, Yuri bebía su café helado mientras que Yuuri jugaba con su pudín.

−¡Ya basta! −exclama Yuri a su amigo japonés−. ¿Por qué no me hablas?

−¿No eras tú el que no me hablaba?

−No soy un calenturiento −comentó y bajó la mirada−. Yo no sé qué me pasa, me gusta el sexo, me gusta sentirme así, querido, alabado, penetrado....me gusta ser "algo".

−¿Pero no te das cuenta que solamente eres una ilusión de algo? −preguntó, Yuri le mira sorprendido−. Cuando Jean te llama vas corriendo a la casa como una puta.

−¡No digas eso!

−Pero si así te comportas ¡O peor! Las putas al menos tienen dignidad y cobran −Yuri Plisetsky le tira su café helado en la cara de Katsuki, este queda sorprendido por la reacción.

−¡Deja de llamarme Puta! −gritó, unas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojo, Katsuki pudo verlas, el corazón de Yuri comenzó a quebrarse lentamente en su interior.

−Pues es lo único que has sido hasta ahora.

−Eres un imbécil −escupe y sale corriendo del lugar, sin dejar que Yuuri tuviera la más mínima chance de alcanzarlo.

El rubiof no se dio cuenta, pero mientras corría por las calles de Rusia, comenzó a llover fuerte y se detuvo para no resbalarse con el agua. Miró el cielo, todo estaba oscuro, prácticamente la lluvia se mezclaba con el llanto de su rostro. Suspiró y comenzó a caminar mientras se abrazaba, la lluvia solía ser fría en Rusia, sobre todo en esta época del año. Estaba bastante lejos de su casa y no había traído nada para cubrirse.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

El ruido de los truenos alertó a Otabek para que mire la ventana, se había iluminado la ciudad. El joven profesor de historia decidió que lo mejor era dejar de teclear el proyecto que tenía que terminar para el lunes que viene y hacerlo mañana, cuando los truenos dejen de ser tan invasivos. Guardó el programa y apagó la máquina. La lluvia era increíblemente ruidosa, tal así que se le había cortado el teléfono y la televisión, mañana tendría que llamar a la empresa para que alguien viniera a reparar los cables, pero por ahora era mejor darse una ducha bien caliente e irse a la cama. Estaba a punto de apagar las luces cuando el sonido del timbre lo alertó, giró la cabeza, no esperaba a nadie y era muy raro que la gente saliera a esas horas de la noche, por lo cual decidió no darle importancia, pero el sonido era persistente y no lo dejaría dormir.  
Suspiró y fue a abrir, pero no se esperó nunca lo que vería detrás de la puerta de caoba. Yuri Plisetsky estaba empapado y temblando de frio, su cabello se había pegado a su cara al igual que la ropa a su cuerpo, llevaba unos shorts de jeans con tirantes y una camiseta color blanco, todo completamente mojado de pies a cabeza.   
No lo dudó ni un segundo, fue corriendo hacia el baño más cercano y tironeó de un toallón colgado para cubrir al chico con ello y hacerlo entrar. ¿Qué hacía Yuri a estas horas de la noche, con esas fachas y encima con este tiempo? A nadie en su maldita vida se le puede ocurrir salir con los truenos y lluvia torrencial que azotaba la ciudad.

−¿Qué ocurrió? −preguntó Otabek, guiando al joven hasta a cocina para que se siente en una silla.

−Tuve una discusión muy fuerte con mi amigo Yuuri −susurró y mordió sus labios−. Nos gritamos y me dijo cosas horribles.

−¿Te duele?

−Mucho −Yuri bajo la cabeza, sus ojos comienzan a lagrimear lentamente. Otabek piensa que es la primera vez que a Yuri Plisetsky le han roto el corazón a pedazos−. Yuuri es mi único amigo, el único que estuvo siempre conmigo, en las buenas y en las malas, ahora que no está, me siento tan solo.

−Todo se solucionará, Yuri, ten fe −murmuró acariciando suavemente por encima del toallón−. ¿Y viniste aquí por qué....?

−No sabía donde más ir −murmuró y con la toalla se secó la nariz y los ojos−. Lo siento si lo invadí.

−No tienes por qué sentirlo, mi casa es tu casa −murmuró y se levantó de la silla junto al chico−. Pero lo mejor es que te quites esa ropa mojada, iré a buscarte algo de ropa seca mía, pero no sé qué te pueda entrar realmente, eres muy delgado.

−No se preocupe −murmuró bajando la mirada, Otabek sonríe dulcemente, Yuri no dejaba de ser un niño asustado y sensible cuando el tiempo no iba a su favor.

Inmediatamente caminó hacia su cuarto donde buscó ropa vieja de él, algo que ya no le entrara y que le podía ir bien al muchacho. Yuri sollozaba aun abajo por las escaleras, Otabek podía oirlo, pero lo mejor era no apabullarlo, sin duda, necesitaba desahogarse para poder estar mejor. Una vez que encontró algunas mudas de ropa, caminó escalera abajo y fue en busca del chico, se veía bastante mejor pero aun tenía los ojos rojos por el llanto. Lo ayudó a levantarse de la silla y lo encaminó al baño de abajo, allí dejo la ropa limpia encima del retrete con la tapa baja y dos toallas más para que secara su cuerpo.

−Tira la ropa en el tacho. Báñate y sécate el pelo, te quedarás aquí esta noche, llamaré a tu abuelo para decirle que estas aquí.

−Gracias profesor.

−No te preocupes Yuri −susurró acariciándole la cabeza−. Todo se solucionará, ya verás.

Yuri siempre creyó que Altin era sin duda una persona alucinante. Con una historia de vida compleja, aun llevaba mucho amor en su corazón que repartía a sus estudiantes. Yuri entró a la regadera y se bañó, mientras Otabek llamaba a Nikolai para decirle que el chico había llegado a su casa llorando y debía cuidar de él, no le parecía propio dejarlo ir en la inmensa lluvia y él tenía una motocicleta nada más, aparte, le parecía muy complicado dejar a un adolescente a manos de un taxista pervertido, por lo cual Nikolai le dio permiso a Yuri de quedarse allí. Luego puso la ropa de Yuri a secar para que estuviera a la mañana siguiente.  
Una vez que el rubio terminó su baño y se secó el cabello, se fue directamente hacia la cocina donde Otabek lo esperaba, su sorpresa fue gigante al darse cuenta que Yuri estaba usando su ropa, era obvio, él se la había dado, pero era distinto ahora que lo veía. Una camiseta negra con un símbolo de la banda de rock que le gustaba en el pecho y unos shorts cortos que dejaban ver sus hermosas piernas. Otabek tuvo que contar hasta diez para darse cuenta en lo pecaminosos que eran sus pensamientos en ese efímero momento. Trago de su saliva y sonrió, para luego caminar escalera arriba hacia el cuarto.

−Dormirás en el cuarto de mi madre −dijo Otabek abriendo la puerta.

−¿Tu mamá? ¿No está en la casa? −preguntó, el hombre no quería responder, pero tragó de su saliva y afirmó−. ¿Estamos solos?

−Sí −susurró, Yuri no podía creer su buena suerte.

−Bien −fue lo único que dijo al entrar al cuarto.

−Bueno, este.....ya sabes dónde está el baño, lo mejor es que uses el de arriba, queda junto a mi habitación en el fondo.

−Sí −sonrió, ahora sabía dónde estaba el cuarto de Otabek.

−Buenas noches −susurró y cerró la puerta inmediatamente. Yuri no tuvo tiempo ni de despedirse.

Otabek se colocó su pijama, clásica, de color café, camiseta lisa de mangas cortas y pantalón delgado del mismo color, se desacomodó un poco el cabello que en la mayoría de las veces lo traía con gel y abrió las sábanas para acostarse entre ellas. Apagó la luz del velador y suspiró, mañana tendría que llevar al chico al colegio y soportar lo que serían los cuestionamientos si alguien los veía  juntos.  
Cerró los ojos y se relajó completamente, sintió que estaba durmiendo cuando de repente siente un peso extra en su cuerpo, como si una roca pesada se pusiera justo en sus caderas. No sabía si era sueño o realidad, por lo que comenzó a abrir sus ojos para ver unos verdes delante de él. Su sorpresa fue tal que si no estuviera acostado se hubiera ido de espaldas al piso, no dudo en levantarse, aun con el chico en sus caderas.

−¿Qué haces aquí, Yuri? ¿Necesitas algo?

−Sí, me duele.... −murmuró bajando la mirada.

−¿Qué te duele? −preguntó confundido.

−Aquí −inmediatamente con sus manos tomó el rostro del profesor de historia y le besó en la boca.

El beso fue como en todos los casos cuando intentaba intimar con Otabek, era simplemente imposible entrar, pero en este caso no tardó nada en abrirle la boca cuando mordió ligeramente el labio inferior. Las lenguas se entrelazaron rápidamente, el cuerpo de Plisetsky se le pegó, intentando buscar más intimidad entre ellos, pero casi como si estuviera pre-dicho, Otabek colocó ambas manos en el pecho del menos y lo separó levemente, aun se rozaban los labios, pero el beso se había cortado.

−No Yuri −susurró−. No me hagas cometer una locura.

−¿Por qué no? Nadie está viendo −murmuró e intentó volver a besarlo, pero Otabek volvió a separarlo, ya estaba cansado de tener que poner freno a ese chico.

−No Yuri.

−¿Qué mierda te pasa? −no pudo aguantar, lo tenía que decir. Otabek quedó confundido−. ¿Acaso no te gusto? ¿No te parezco lindo?

−Me pareces hermoso.

−¿Entonces?

−¡Por amor de dios, Yuri! Tienes quince años −exclamó como si fuera algo normal, Yuri rodeó los ojos−. No quiero cometer un delito, Yuri.

−No es delito porque soy sexualmente activo, Otabek.

−Eso es lo que más me preocupa −bufa molesto−. Yuri, aun tienes tanto que aprender, tanto que hacer de tu vida, no te aferres al amor carnal cuando puedes experimentar el amor romántico, cuando puedes tener novio y ser feliz, Yuri. No soy como Jean, yo no puedo tocarte sin pensar en que podrías ser mi hijo.

−No soy tu hijo, tampoco nos llevamos tanto tiempo.

−No, no eres, pero si tuviera un hijo no permitiría que.... −no pudo continuar, Yuri volvió a besarle.

Era un conflicto de poder, Yuri besaba y Otabek se separaba, no podían estar así toda la vida y poco a poco alguien tiene que ir cediendo. Lamentablemente para Otabek, fue él quien dejó de oponer resistencia y recibir los besos de Yuri como parte de una adicción muy sutil. Suspiró en sus labios, estaba harto de tener que impedir que sus bajos instintos no se apoderen del cuerpo de ese muchacho, por lo cual las manos actuaron por si solas y se deslizaron por debajo de la ropa, principalmente tocando las piernas y el trasero. Yuri sabía que Otabek había caído, lo sabía desde que lo vio, pero fue el que más costo hacer que cediera ante sus impulsos sexuales.

A diferencia de JJ y Victor, en esta relación no veía conflicto, Otabek estaba solo, él estaba solo, era solamente una relación sexual consentida por ambas partes y no tenía por qué importarle a nadie. El profesor de historia tenía veintidos años, él quince, no había mucha diferencia en sus edades ni tampoco en sus pasiones. Lentamente Yuri comenzó a desprenderse de la poca ropa que llevaba puesta y a desabrochar con suma elegancia los botones de la camisa de Otabek, sería la primera vez que vería el cuerpo desnudo del hombre y no pudo evitar sentir una correntada eléctrica en su cuerpo al acariciar el pecho.

−Ah, tienes bonito cuerpo −murmuró el rubio, Otabek se ruborizó un poco pero enterró su cara en el hombro del chico para besarlo suavemente, morderlo, sentir la presión de la carne y el sexo.

−Tú también −bufó, era un gemido ronco y tardío, arrastrando las palabras.

La camisa voló al igual que los pantalones y cuando ambos quisieron recordarlo estaban completamente desnudos, esta vez, Otabek encima de Yuri, quien le había abierto sus piernas para que se deposite allí. El juego previo había sido demasiado extenso para Yuri, repartir besos por todo el cuerpo, sobre todo el cuello, tetillas y vientre. Lamer esa parte entre sus piernas, morderlas suavemente. Sentir como su pene se paraba a medida que recibía los toques de Otabek encima de su cuerpo. Era doloroso y ardiente, lo sabía, pero sobre todo era doloroso. Tiró su cabeza hacia atrás cuando sintió la lengua en "aquella zona", tan explorada por sus amantes pero que aun parecía mantenerse virgen. Yuri miró a Otabek una vez más, su cuerpo era delgado pero no lo suficiente, sabía mantenerse en forma y a pesar de no tener músculos, estaba marcado, lo que provocaba una excitación mayor en Plisetsky.   
Otabek no estaba preparado para el sexo, pero no le importó improvisar un poco dilatando la entrada con su lengua y dedos. Yuri aprieta las sábanas, mueve su cuerpo, lo flexiona, lo arquea, no es una sensación que no haya vivido, pero es diferente porque los dedos de Otabek son más largos. Apretó sus dientes y se relajó, lentamente los dedos se fueron sacando para remplazarlo con el pene del Kazajo.   
Al no estar preparado, no tenía preservativos, pero ¿qué importa? No podía tener tanta mala suerte de contagiarse algo o peor. Mordió sus labios y comenzó a entrar lentamente, Yuri siente una daga penetrando su cuerpo, no es más grande que la de Victor o JJ, pero si muy larga, tal al punto de tocar partes sensibles e inexploradas en la penetración. Sus ojos se disparan, su boca babea un poco, se siente completo ahora. Se aferró al cuerpo del Kazajo mientras le daba permiso para embestirlo, este lo hizo, no una, sino cuatro veces seguidas, produciendo en Yurio una sensación diferente.

La cama comienza a vibrar  y los cuerpos danzan sobre ella, se siente extremadamente bien, tranquilo, y puede flexionar su cuerpo a voluntad mientras se aferra a las caderas con sus piernas. Otabek sabe lo que provoca, es la primera vez que penetra a una persona y se siente de una forma inexplicable para saber que estaba cometiendo un pecado imperdonable, en ese momento su mente estaba en blanco y solo deseaba hacerle el amor de la mejor forma que pudiera. Lo tomó fuerte y lo apoyó por completo para luego seguir golpeando contra las caderas. Las descargas eléctricas ayudaban a que el placer fuera exuberante y el pene duro de Yuri estaba recibiendo atención de la fricción de los vientres.   
Cuando sintieron que la fuerza que estaban produciendo era mayor a la que sus cuerpos eran capaces de resistir, Yuri comenzó a chorrear semen por su pene, relame sus labios y siente que su interior se contrae entre gemidos, un quejido ronco le da la alerta de saber que Otabek se venía dentro de él, esa leche caliente que se apoderaba de su cuerpo, era deliciosa, sentirla, vivirla.

El veinteañero se separó del chico y se acostó, notó que tiritaba del frío por estar sudado y desnudo, por lo que lo cubrió con mantas y lo abrazó. Yuri durmió toda la noche en brazos del hombre.

 

−Levantate Yuri −susurró una voz, no era la de su abuelo, no era de alguien plenamente conocido. Yuri plisetsky abrió sus ojos para ver como Otabek se cambiaba delante de él, se estaba poniendo una camisa−. Tengo que dejarte en el colegio.

−¿Qué hora es? −preguntó mirando el reloj de la mesa.

−Las siete, levántate, tu ropa ya está seca así que ve a bañarte y póntela.... −dijo, Yuri se levantó y besó los labios del hombre, dejándolo completamente rojo.

−La pasé muy bien anoche −comentó antes de retirarse, completamente desnudo, hacia el baño.

Dice el dicho "quien duerme con niños, amanece mojado". Creo que Otabek estaba comprendiendo que tan dura era esa frase para él, un hombre hecho y derecho.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

−Vamos Yuri −susurró Jean en el oído del chico mientras lo arrinconaba contra los casilleros−. Hagamoslo....

−No, basta −susurró comenzando a apartarlo.

−¿Qué es lo que te sucede? −preguntó sorprendido.

−No me siento bien, es todo.... −susurró−. Perdoname.

−Hm ¿no tendrás fiebre? −dice colocándole una mano en la frente, Yuri enrojeció ante este acto−. No, no estás afiebrado. ¿Comiste algo?

−No, no he comido nada desde la mañana, tal vez sea eso, aunque tengo deseos de vomitar −suspira−. Me tuve que bañar rápido y venir hacia aquí.

−Supe que viniste con la moto de Otabek, ¿dormiste con él? −Yuri alza la ceja, ¿cómo sabía tanto? −. Vamos Yuri, no necesitas tener secretos conmigo.

−Sí −bufó y miró el piso−. Pero no sé, Otabek es una persona muy dulce, lo quiero mucho, no deseo herirlo con una relación que fracasará.

−¿Fracasará? ¿Por qué dices eso? −preguntó y vio como el chico se sentó en una banca.

−Porque soy una puta −Jean se sorprende al escuchar eso−. Me acosté con Victor, me acosté contigo y me acosté con Otabek, solo falta que lo haga con Yuuri y creo que cierro el circulo.

−Hmmmm Yuri.

−No digas nada, es verdad −baja la mirada y suspira−. Tiene razón mi amigo, yo he descuidado tanto mi cuerpo y no puedo dejar de hacerlo, aun después que pelee con Yuuri, tuve sexo con Otabek ¡soy una maldita puta!

−¡No Yuri! −le toma del rostro−. Eres solo un adolescente, es todo.

−Soy un puto adolescente sátiro que no para, ¡No puedo parar! −susurra mientras llora, Jean nunca pensó ser testigo de ello, por lo que simplemente le abrazó.

−Yuri....no creas que no significas nada para mí −murmuró cerca del oído−. No me gusta verte llorar, no quiero que pienses que solo me gusta tu cuerpo, aunque es una gran parte de la que me gustas, eres una persona tan linda cuando se te conoce, aun con tus enojos−se mantuvo así unos segundos, abrazados−. Yuri....

−¿Hm?

−Eres una persona fascinante −murmura y le abraza más fuerte, Yuri se siente más seguro ahora, más relajado y le devuelve el abrazo−. ¿Te sientes mejor?

−Aun tengo ganas de vomitar.

−Bueno, te daré unas pastillas contra los vómitos, a mi me pasaba cuando estaba nervioso −se separa y va a buscar en su bolso, Yuri se vuelve a sentar y se queda allí, sonriendo tristemente.

 

**Continuará**

 

Tranquilos, los vomitos son por nervios JAJAJAJAJAJA, aun falta uno más que le entre y ahi si empezará lo emocionante. Me gustó mucho el lemon, debo decir que escribi el lemon antes por miedo a no inspirarme demasiado con el cap 12 del anime jajaja pero gracias a dios todo fue positivo para el bebu y terminé el fic al mismo tiempo.

Desde ya gracias por leer, ya tengo más o menos decidido que será mpreg y hasta sé como terminarlo, pero me lastima un poco tener que escoger a uno como PAREJA y a otro como PADRE DEL BEBÉ. Pero haré todo lo que pueda.

Gracias chiquis, comenten lo que les gusto y diganme que opinan sobre el lemon, es la primera vez que hago lemon de Otabek y no sé si lo hice bien.


	8. Chapter 8

***Este fic contiene lemon de Yuri y Yurio, leelo! se que lo quieres, lo deseas***

** **

 

Las fiestas de fin de año para Yuri Plisetsky eran completamente aburridas, sólo utilizaba ese tiempo para hablar con Katsuki y beber algún coctel de frutas, pero dado que su mejor amigo no hablaba con él desde hacía unos días, Yuri estaba solo en un costado de la pista, de vez en cuando levantaba la mirada hacia donde se encontraba el japonés hablando con sus otros amigos.   
Había estado bebiendo alcohol, a pesar que no se le permitía por su edad. Tomó un trago de lleno y miró a Yuuri, estaba harto, ¡tenía que hablar con él!  
Durante el trayecto hacia donde se encontraba su amigo, se llevó puestas al menos cinco personas y tres sillas, pero tampoco le era importante, sólo tenía su mirada fija en Katsuki. Una vez llegó se posicionó frente, el muchacho mayor lo vio tambalearse, pero no dijo nada, seguro había bebido un poco y dado a su edad, no era resistente al alcohol, aun así mantenía la mirada fija hacia él.

−¿Por qué no me hablas más? ¿Por qué me evades? −preguntó, intentó contener el llanto.

−Pensé que eras tú el que me evadía...

−¡Cállate! −gritó, Yuuri se sorprende pero no dijo nada−. ¿Por qué me haces esto, Yuuri?

−¿Qué es lo que te hago?

−Lastimarme así −murmuró, su cabello tapaba su mirada−. Herirme así.

−El único que se hiere eres tú, Yuri...yo sólo...

−¿Por qué lo haces? −se cubre el rostro, no quiere sollozar, pero lo hace de forma amarga, intentando descargar la frustracción. Los amigos de Yuuri fueron desapareciendo para dejar solos a los dos−. ¿Po...Por qué....Yu-Yuuri....?

−Porque estoy celoso... −el rubio levanta la mirada confundido−. Estoy celoso de Jean, de Victor y de Otabek, estoy celoso de todos ellos −murmura, Yuri lo puede ver, también esta llorando−. Desde que te conocí, siempre....siempre pensé que eras la persona más hermosa que pude conocer. No sólo por tu belleza, sino por tu hermosa personalidad que a pesar que a veces se irrita con absoluta facilidad, no deja de ser maravillosa.

−Yuuri...

−Déjame terminar por favor −Katsuki acaricia la mejilla de Yuri con la yema de sus dedos−. Intenté olvidar este amor que sentía por ti, que apareció tan fuertemente cuando nos dimos nuestro primer beso.... ¿lo recuerdas? Fue solo un roce pero despertó el torbellino de emociones que siento por ti.

−¿El que nos dimos en el juego de la primaria? −preguntó sorprendido, había pasado al menos siete años desde ese día, un estúpido juego de la botella los había hecho besarse.

−Sí, desde ese día estoy locamente enamorado, pensé que era una estupidez, que estaba enfermo −le toma mejor del rostro para acercarse−. Pero no es así ¡bajo ningun punto de vista es así! Hace unos días, cuando nos dimos ese beso caliente, yo no pude evitar sentirme excitado, tuve que masturbarme ¡Nunca me pasó! Y el deseo hacia ti aumentó. Mientras te revolcabas con el idiota de Jean o con el profe Victor ¡Hasta con Otabek! Mierda Otabek, que tiene cara de culo todo el tiempo....

−Yuuri... −susurró Plisetsky.

−Estoy horriblemente celoso, esos celos me estan enfermando Yuri, necesito tocarte, necesito besarte, necesito hacerte el amor aunque sea una vez....pero al mismo tiempo te amo, te amo locamente, desesperado, te amo más que a mi vida misma porque te conozco desde siempre y me enloquece cada parte de ti −le da un suave beso en la boca−. No quiero hacerte daño, pero no puedo soportarlo más.

−Yuuri.... −murmuró y le volvió a dar un beso−. Deseaba que me dijeras esto hace tiempo.

−¿Hm?

−Yo no puedo decirte te amo, Yuuri, es muy complejo para mí....pero eres por quien tengo verdaderos sentimientos....quiero que me hagas el amor Yuuri, hazlo...esta noche te perteneceré sólo a ti.

−¿De...De verdad?

−De verdad, Yuuri.

La parte más complicada en ese momento era encontrar una habitación donde pudieran estar solos, lo hicieron, uno de los baños de arriba era el lugar más solitario y apartado, aunque no dudaban que algún chico o chica vaya a vomitar ahí luego de una noche de alcohol, pero a ellos no les importaba en lo absoluto.   
No sabía si se arrepentiría luego de lo que estaba haciendo, pues Yuuri era su mejor amigo y estaban pasados de alcohol, por lo cual sería confuso recordarlo mañana. Las ropas se fueron desplazando, desprendiendo mutuamente mientras los besos daban lugar a ruidos y húmedos chasquidos. Yuri gime fuerte, es apretado contra la pared y manoseado de arriba hacia abajo, nunca creyó que el inexperto y virgen Katsuki pudiera hacerle sentir de esa manera tan diferente.

Un gemido ronco despierta al rubio el suficiente tiempo como para sacarse los pantalones, los dedos de Yuuri paseaban por sus glúteos suavemente, mientras la boca de este no dejaba de recorrer su cuerpo. Al tener poca diferencia de altura, el sexo de parados era mucho más eficaz que como recordaba con Jean o con Victor, quienes eran más altos.   
Tira la cabeza para atrás, necesita gritar aquello que le estaba ocurriendo. El japonés se concentra en las tetillas rosas, chupándolas, lamiendo de forma suave que permite a Yuri recibir una correntada eléctrica de placer.

−¿Te gusta? −susurró ronco el japonés, Yuri muerde sus labios y asiente−. Por favor Yuri, piensa solo en mi.

Yuuri era lento, era suave, era amable, todo lo que había sentido con Otabek lo sentía con Yuuri Katsuki, solo buscaba generarle placer, no lastimarlo. Lloró, quiso llorar y arrancarse la piel, pues se estaba haciendo daño a si mismo de esta forma. Sollozó, sollozó fuerte pero no fue escuchado más solo por Katsuki, quien le acarició los muslos internos antes de mamarle el pene. Las lágrimas se remplazaron por el placer. Mordía tan fuerte sus labios que se hacía daño, no quería gritar pero lo hacía, Yuuri era bueno en esto y nunca lo había sabido.

−Por...Por favor, fóllame −pidió en ruego, Yuuri se levanta.

−No tengo condón.

−¡Me vale mierda, Yuuri, fóllame! −gritó, el japones estaba notoriamente excitado, por lo que no dudó en hacerlo.

La preparación fue inexperta, a Yuri le provocó más dolor que placer tener los dedos dentro y se quejaba constantemente. Cambiaron de posición, el rubio apoyó sus manos en el lavamanos mientras Katsuki se disponía a lubricarlo con su lengua y dedos, solo un dedo o dos, era suficiente, el pene de Yuuri no era tan grande ni tan largo, pero le hacía sentir más cómodo que los otros tres, pues la penetración no fue dolorosa.  
Gritó, es verdad, pero solo porque la invasión fue repentina, los movimientos que siguieron a eso no fueron dolorosos y comenzó a tocar con sus manos el placer. Delante de ellos había un pequeño espejo donde el dueño de casa solía mirarse mientras se cepillaba los dientes, pero en ese momento solo dos rostros eran reflejados. El transpirado de Yuri Plisetsky, quien apenas sonrosado y jadeante se miraba con desesperación. Y el rojizo de Yuuri Katsuki, quien hacía fuerza contra las caderas ajenas y apretaba sus dientes fuertemente.

El menor comienza a masturbarse, pues su miembro se había parado y necesitaba saciar el brote del deseo. Miró nuevamente su rostro, el sudor caía a borbotones de su frente, las mejillas comenzaban a tornarse más de un intenso rojo, y el pene de Yuuri comenzaba a llenar aquellos vacios que dejaba. El japonés le toma fuertemente de las caderas, no puede más, sabe que no puede y gime en el oído de Yuri que ya está acabando, este aumenta la masturbación y cuando menos lo espera sus semillas se esparcen por todo el lavamanos mientras que las de Yuuri Katsuki terminan en su cuerpo.

Los quejidos se callan, estan jadeantes, ruborizados, transpirados. Las piernas le pesan al igual que el cuerpo. Quieren dormir y no pueden, aun están en el baño.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Aquí termina la primera parte de mi libro. ¿Emocionante? No lo sé, fueron aventuras que realmente no calcule. Cometí demasiados errores, algunos imperdonables, pero no puedo arrepentirme de ello.  
Soy Yuri Plisetsky, tengo 18 años y estoy en el último año de la secundaria. Ahora sí terminaré la segunda parte de mi libro contándoles el quiebre de mi vida sexual. Es él, mi hijo, el ser que más amo en el mundo, que apenas tiene dos años y ya camina y habla, que me mira con sus hermosos ojos, que le cae sus cabellos lacios por su carita. Realmente es el amor de mi vida y cada célula de mi cuerpo reclaman su presencia, reclaman que este conmigo eternamente. Mi abuelo esta feliz con su bisnieto, era obvio, pero no todo fue felicidad. De ahora en más, los protagonistas seremos dos. Mi hijo y yo....pero antes, le contaré como descubrí mi embarazo, como lo pasé, cuantas cosas me han lastimado en esos años y mi final, les hablaré de mi vida actual._

_Espero les guste la segunda mitad._

−Yuri Plisetsky.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La cámara estaba grabando una sesión alucinante de sexo en trío. Jean Leroy se encontraba acostado, mientras metía su pene dentro de Yuri, que estaba encima de él,  detrás se encontraba Otabek, muy serio, tomándole firmemente las caderas para comenzar a moverse entre los dos. Habían acordado al fin un día y luego de un intenso y constante quema cerebros del joven canadiense a su compañero, logró que este aceptara al fin.   
Naturalmente todo iba bien, Yuri disfrutaba de la invasión por doble penetración en su entrada, Jean era delicado y lo besaba, Otabek amoroso y le mordía suavemente la espalda, cerraron los ojos y disfrutaron del acalorado placer.  
La cinta seguía su marcha mientras los gemidos aparecían en el cuarto, Yuri tiró su cabeza hacia atras, el ritmo era delicioso y tener dos penes dentro era aun más placentero. Pero no todo podía ser placer en su vida y algunas situaciones se revelaban ante él sin siquiera esperarlas.

De un momento al otro, Otabek comenzó a golpear más fuerte y duro, tal al punto que Yuri tuvo que aferrarse a la almohada, Jean casi no lo notaba pero el rubio si, pues estaba comenzando a lastimarlo y salir sangre por su entrada. Apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos intentando no llorar, pero era imposible, Otabek estaba entrando muy fuertemente, casi agresivo, mientras le mordía fuertemente el cuello. De un momento al otro, el grito de Yuri ya no era de placer, sino de dolor:

−¡BASTA, BA-BASTA OTABEK....ME...ME LASTIMAS! −gritó con ira, con dolor, llevandose la voz con él. Jean se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido y detuvo a su compañero.

−¡Basta! −dijo y le tomó el rostro como pudo. Lentamente el Kazajo abrió sus ojos, volviendo al mundo real y comenzando a llorar.

Jean salió dentro de Yuri y Otabek hizo exactamente lo mismo mientras se abrazaba a si mismo y comenzaba a sollozar desconsoladamente. Jean le abrazó. Yuri no comprendía nada, solo observaba la escena con sorpresa y frustración de no saber que hacer.

−¿Po-por qué? −preguntó en el llanto Otabek−. ¿Por qué no...no se sale de mi ca-cabeza? −inmediatamente Jean levantó a Otabek de la cama y lo guió hacia el baño, donde el chico se desplomó allí junto al retrete.

−Tranquilo, estás conmigo, estarás bien Bek −murmuró acariciándole los cabellos, el chico no dejo de llorar ni un minuto y se ahogaba en sus propias lágrimas. Yuri aprovechó ese momento para colocarse una camisa que le quedaba grande, de esa forma poder curiosear en lo que ocurría en el baño.

−Dile....dile que se vaya −Yuri pensó que hablaba de él, pero el chico Kazajo continuó−. ¡Dile que salga de mi cabeza! −murmura. Jean lo abraza fraternalmente, tiene ganas de llorar pero debe ser fuerte para que Otabek pueda recuperarse.

−¿Qui-quieres que te ayude en algo? −preguntó Yuri, Jean alza la mirada.

−Trae una playera mía, por favor −murmura, Yuri corre hacia la cama donde había una playera roja y se la extiende a Jean−. Gracias −murmura y le coloca la playera a Otabek lentamente, el chico no dejaba de abrazar a su amigo y de apretar los puños−. Está bien Bek, ya está, ¿quieres dormir?

−S-si... −susurra, era como un niño pequeño en ese momento.

−De acuerdo, hm −Jean lo alza en brazos y camina hacia fuera del baño seguido por Yuri−. Lo llevaré al otro cuarto, quédate aquí.

−Sí.... −murmura.

Jean no vuelve hasta después de unos diez o veinte minutos, ya con un boxer puesto y una mirada pálida y cansada. Yuri desea saber que ha ocurrido con Otabek, pero no quiere preguntar, se veía muy acongojado pero sobre todo asustado. Jean se sienta en la cama y mira el vacio, Yuri aprovecha ese momento para animarlo y le hace masajes, logrando descontracturarlo. Jean agradece el gesto con un pequeño beso en la boca.

−Lo lamento, Yuri −susurra−. No tengo ganas de seguir.

−Yo tampoco, no te preocupes −el rubio se coloca al lado−. He tenido muchas nauseas ultimamente, creo que me estoy enfermando, pero.... −observa a Jean−. Dime qué fue lo que pasó.

−Creo que te debo una explicación ¿no? Fuiste lastimado por Otabek y debes tener tu explicación −Jean se masajea las sienes, no sabe cómo abordar el tema y Yuri lo entiende, el canadiense esta temblando y transpirando ligeramente.

−Si no quieres decirme yo lo entenderé...

−No Yuri, tú debes saberlo, pero no sé por dónde comenzar −murmuró y miró al muchacho, Jean tiene lágrimas en sus ojos y por primera vez Yuri nota que el corazón de Jean se estaba desquebrajando.

−Jean −murmuró y apoya su cabeza en el hombro−. Confía en mí por favor.

−Conozco a Bek desde que él tenía nueve o diez años, siempre fui horrible en el colegio y él era muy bueno en matemáticas e historia, retenía mucho. Yo tengo 25 y él 22, nos llevamos tres años, pero debo admitir que es más listo que yo jaja −rio pero su mirada era triste−. Cuando lo vi por primera vez fue en un campamento del colegio donde iba, yo le dije "Hey Otabek" e intenté darle una palmada en el hombro, pero él se me apartó con los ojos repletos de temor....

−Otabek −susurra Yuri.

−Él no habla demasiado de su vida, pero una vez se sincerizó conmigo....aah ¿viste que su padre fue asesinado por un militar cuando él era pequeño? −preguntó Jean, Yuri afirmó−. No fue todo lo que pasó, Yuri, él......él.... −apretó sus labios, quería llorar nuevamente−. Fue violado.

−¿Qué? −a Yuri se le cayó el alma al suelo, Jean afirma con la cabeza.

−El fue abusado por ese hijo de puta −apreta el puño−. Que mató a su padre, violó a su madre y también a él....aaagh....él esta increiblemente traumado Yuri, fue muy dificil para mi contenerlo todos estos años, cuando supe que él y tu habían tenido sexo y que no te lastimó, fui feliz por él, probablemente había encontrado su calma. Pero ahora veo que sigue aterrorizado por esa figura oscura que viene por él.

−Yo no lo sabía, ahora me siento un idiota.

−No, está bien Yuri, él siempre intentó protegerte.... −le toma la mano−. Desde que Otabek te vio, supo que ambos son iguales, que tienen un dolor común. Tu intentas llevar tu soledad con sexo, él intenta apartarse del sexo con su soledad, ambos estan rotos Yuri, tú y él −le mira−. Tal vez el día que tengas a alguien que te ame sin ataduras, probablemente ahí puedas amar y dejar esta vida que llevas.

−Jean...

−Es lo que te deseo....con todo mi amor.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

−¡ERES TU! −gritó una mujer mientras se abalanzaba contra Yuri. Este intenta esquivarla pero la señora le toma del cabello y se lo tira. Yuri grita por el dolor.

En medio de la calle de Moscu, Yuri iba caminando con su amigo Katsuki y el perro de este Vicchan (a quien Yuuri llevaba en los brazos), los dos venían hablando muy amenamente cuando aparece la bruja a tirarle del cabello a Yurio. Ninguno de los dos pudo hacer nada, la mujer lo tenía agarrado y lo zarandeaba de un lado al otro mientras lloraba y gritaba. La gente comenzó a alarmarse y solo pasó unos segundos hasta que alguien separó a la chica de Yurio, ese alguien era nada más y nada menos que Victor Nikiforov.

−¡Basta, Anais! −gritó Victor, esta continuaba llorando.

−¡Esta perra me quitó a mi hombre! −sentenció, Yuri se acomoda su cabello.

−¿Qué?

−¡Tu, maldita zorrita! −lanza una patada que es esquivada por Yurio−. ¡Arruinaste mi vida!

−¡Cálmate mujer! Nuestras vidas ya estaban arruinadas ¡Nuestro matrimonio estaba arruinado! −Victor intentaba no armar un escándalo, pero mientras forcejeaba con su ex mujer, gritaba para que se calme.

−¡El se metió en nuestras vidas y rompió mi familia! Mi nena tiene que ir al psicologo gracias a ti, ZORRA −intentó golpearle pero Victor la detuvo.

−¡Cállate vieja bruja! −amenazó Yurio. Yuuri lo detuvo, no quería más problemas y menos cuando se trataba de dos de sus profesores con Yurio.

−Tienes quince años y te revolcaste con un hombre de treinta ¿No te da vergüenza, putita? ¡DEJAME, VICTOR! −gritó nuevamente la mujer, desaforada. Yuri la mira, siente vergüenza ajena, pero no puede responder.

−Estas armando un escándalo por algo que ya estaba roto, yo soy soltero ahora, que quisiéramos fingir ser una familia para no romper el corazón de nuestra hija....

−¡Te acostabas con mi marido en nuestra puta cama, maldita zorra! −continuó, Victor ya no sabía qué hacer para calmar a la mujer.

No tardó mucho en llegar más gente, entre ellas el abuelo de Yurio quien escuchó el discurso de la mujer despechada. Llamaban "Puta", "zorra" y "perra" a su nieto, a su querido nieto Yuri. No podía seguir de pie en esos momentos ¿había fracasado en guiar al pequeño a una vida más sana? ¿lo había hecho? Las lágrimas del abuelo comenzaron a brotar por sus ojos, haciendo que la gente se separara un poco para dejarlo pasar. Yuri lo vio, su corazón se volvió a quebrar, ya lo que decía la loca ex mujer de Victor no le importaba, ahora solamente su abuelo era la imagen de sus más fieles convicciones.

−Es mi nieto del que habla, señora −dijo Nikolai acercándose al rubio.

−Debería enseñarle a su nieto a no meterse el pene de mi marido dentro −los ojos de Yuri cayeron al suelo, no podía soportar esto, ser una decepción para su familia.

−Mi nieto es un chico de bien −dijo el hombre mayor.

−Señor Plisetsky −intentó acercarse Victor, pero este le lanzó una mirada amenazante.

−No se vuelva a acercar a mi nieto.... −tomó a Yurio del brazo y se lo llevó. Victor miró con asombro la imagen.

_**¡No, no lo iba a permitir!** _

Cuando Yuri llegó a casa, recibió un regaño por parte de su abuelo, el cual lloró con él todas las desventuras, se sentía herido, tiezo, como un cadáver en vida, sentía que había perdido a su nieto, que todo se había derrumbado. Yuri abraza a su abuelo y le promete que no volverá a pasar, que él no desea lastimar a nadie.

−Yuri, ya has lastimado a todos los que te amamos −murmuró el viejo hombre.

Probablemente.

 

**Continuará.**

Lamento haber dejado el lemon trío por la mitad, pero necesitaba esa escena de Otabek llorando y de Jean hablando con Yurio de la historia del mismo. Me desgarra el corazón.   
Quiero aclarar que actualmente Jean y Otabek no tienen sentimientos románticos, porque esto gira en torno a Yurio, pero si son amigos muy queridos que se cuidan el uno al otro, además hubo amor allí.

Gracias por los comentarios, me alegra que les guste. Y con respecto al lemon de los otros dos XD pos espero que les haya gustado, sé que fue corto :( pero bueno. No sé si habrá más lemon a partir de ahora XD porque al bebu ya lo preñaron jajajajaja.


	9. Chapter 9

****_*A PARTIR DE ESTE CAP LOS LEMON QUEDARAN RECIDOS CONSIDERABLEMENTE, ASI QUE PUEDEN LEER ESTO EN LA IGLESIA AUNQUE NO ES ALTAMENTE RECOMENDABLE*_ ** **

 

Habían pasado al menos dos semanas desde que su abuelo lo había regañado por su torbellina vida sexual, era claro que sentía la decepción brotándole por los poros. Yuri por primera vez estaba re evaluando sus actos, no había mantenido relaciones sexuales con ninguno de los cuatro chicos con los que se solía acostar y cada vez que pasaba por al lado de uno de ellos, bajaba la cabeza de la vergüenza. Mordió sus labios, con el único que se sentía tranquilo era con Yuuri, a pesar de lo que pasaba entre ellos seguían siendo amigos entrañables y eso lo relajaba, pero no podía evitar extrañar los brazos de Jean, los besos de Victor, la mirada de Otabek, las caricias de Katsuki. Sollozó nuevamente apretando fuerte su cara en la almohada.

Esa mañana era sábado, por lo cual no tenía que ir al colegio, pero su estomago realmente se revolvía, no había comido nada vencido o en mal estado, es más, se había cuidado mucho porque los dolores estomacales y mareos eran persistente desde hace una semana, o aun más, casi ni recordaba cuando habían empezado sus primeros vómitos.  
Decidió ir al baño para bañarse, aunque la pasó al lado del retrete escupiendo saliva, odiaba estar así, debería ir a un médico a revisarse, sus problemas de alimentación lo estaban llevando al borde de la locura.

Bajó al comedor, besó la frente de su abuelo y se sentó a comer, pero todo lo que había en la mesa le olía espantoso, además que le sabía amargo absolutamente todo, hasta el postre más dulce. Negó con la cabeza y buscó su mochila.

−¿Te vas a algún lado? −preguntó el anciano, Yuri le sonrió.

−Iré con mi amigo Yuuri a pasear un rato, necesito aire fresco, vendré temprano no te preocupes, llevo el celular.

−De acuerdo, suerte.

−Gracias −nuevamente besa la frente arrugada del viejo y se retira.

Yuri no debe caminar mucho hasta la casa de Yuuri, queda a solo unas pocas cuadras de distancia y casi como si lo hubieran acordado, ve salir al japonés por la puerta. Al verse se saludan con un beso en la mejilla, Yuuri nota que la apariencia de su amigo ha cambiado, se ve más desalineado, pálido y con unas terribles ojeras, además de estar un poco más caderón y con los pies notoriamente hinchados. Quiere preguntarle que le pasa, pero pareciera que Yuri no desea hablar y ambos se encaminan al parque donde se sientan en una banca. Yuri saca un poco de pan de su mochila y le tira a los patos del lago frente a ellos, su mirada está  perdida, sin brillo, sin vida.

−¿Estás bien, Yuri?

−No −murmuró−. Extraño a Victor, Jean y a Otabek, no he sabido nada de ellos porque no puedo hablarles y además mi abuelo amenazó a Victor hace unas dos semanas.

−Sí, lo sé, yo estaba ahí.

−Además me siento como la mierda, vomito todo el puto día, estoy gordo y feo...y mi cabello esta grasoso, creo que aumenté de peso −de repente sollozó, Yuuri no podía comprender como su amigo cambió de actitud tan rápidamente, cuando lo vio hace un rato parecía enfadado y ahora no dejaba de llorar.

−Yuri, hmm no quiero alarmarte pero... ¿no será que tienes....un posible....emb-?

−¡No lo digas! −exclamó, colocándole la mano en la boca, Yuuri la quita.

−Pero puede que eso sea lo que te pase, anda, vamos por un test de embarazo, si dice que no, dile a tu abuelo que te lleve al médico.

−¿Crees que puedo comprar un test sin que me pregunten cosas? −Yuuri rodó los ojos−. ¿Qué?

−Oh vamos, Yuri, al sujeto de la tienda no le interesa tu vida sexual.

−Bien −suspira y toma mejor la mochila−. Pero no traje dinero, me pagarás tú los test.

−Ehm, sí, claro.

Los Yuris cominaron hacia la tienda más cercana. El estante del fondo estaba plagado de cajitas de diferentes colores, cada una tenía un test diferente, todos respondían al de embarazo, pero cada uno era diferente. Mientras Yuuri hablaba con el cajero, su amigo rubio se encontraba con dos cajas diferentes en la mano y no sabía cual escoger. El japonés lo mira, le pide que se decida de una vez, pero Yuri no se siente aun muy seguro cual es la mejor opción y pregunta al cajero. Se decidió en comprar las dos y una botella de dos litros de jugo de naranja. Inmediatamente fueron a la calle donde se quedaron sentados allí hasta que Yuri se vació la botella a tragos, obviamente como no tenía ganas de ir a hacer sus necesidades y tuvo que hacer eso. Cuando comenzó a sentir la picazón, pidió al empleado las llaves del baño y este se la dio, con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

5 Minutos. Azul negativo, rosa positivo. Era simple, solamente tenía que orinar encima de esa mierda y esperar cinco minutos fuera del baño. Yuri caminaba de un lugar al otro, su amigo se había inclinado encima de la barra de la caja y el empleado reía bajito. Yuri tenía ambos test en la mano, estaba nervioso y transpirando, cuando al fin pasó los cinco minutos y el celular sonó alertando esto. Yuri mira a su amigo y luego observa los tests.

−¡Ese maldito y puto color rosa! −Yuri revolea los dos test.

−Yuri, es la quinta vez que te haces el test, por favor, ya no tengo más dinero, los gastaste en estas cosas y en jugo para orinarlo −imploró su amigo Katsuki−. Acéptalo.

−Sabes, con los test vienen unos condones de regalo −el empleado, muy chistoso, le deja al menos diez sobrecitos de condones en la barra. Yuri lo mira con mala cara.

−Hijo de puta.

−Vamos Yuri, ya está −se acerca a su amigo−. Ya la cagaste.

−Quiero recordarte que tú tampoco usaste condones conmigo −sonrió victorioso, la mirada de Katsuki palideció ¡Era verdad!

−Bu-bueno ¿cuántas posibilidades hay que sea el padre?

−Veinticinco porciento.

−¡Me aferro a ese setenta y cinco!

−¿Y qué mierda hago yo? ¿Me hundo? ¡Eres mi amigo, Yuuri! Tienes que ayudarme.

−Pero el setenta y cinco porciento.

−¡Me vale mierda tu setenta y cinco porciento! −Yuri le tomó de los hombros y lo zamarreo−. ¿Qué mierda hago ahora?

−Oye niño, conozco un lugar donde te quitan el feto ese con precios accesibles −dijo el empleado, Yuri soltó a su amigo que estaba mareado por el zamarreo.

−¿Dónde?

−Dame un beso y te lo digo −Yuri rodó los ojos−. Es broma, pensé que eras fácil, tienes quince y estas embarazado.

−No te pego porque me vas a decir ¿cómo hago para quitarme esto? −preguntó, Yuri quería regresar a su vida de antes, sin hijo, sin nada, solamente él y su adolescencia agitada.

−Bueno, depende mucho de cuanto tiempo de embarazo tengas, ¿aproximadamente?

−Hmm....pues −hace los cálculos−. Tuve sexo con Jean hace tres meses por primera vez, así que más o menos eso como máximo. Y como mínimo dos semanas.

−Ups, lo siento niño, pero en hombres es más difícil quitar el bebé, si me decías una semana tal vez con la pastilla milagrosa se te iba, pero si llevas más de dos, lo más probable es que no funcione.

−¡Aun así dime donde queda ese lugar!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

−¡Profesor, profesor! −exclamó una voz. Otabek se da la vuelta para ver a un chico correr hacia él. Traía en sus manos un paquete de forma rectangular envuelto en hermoso papel celeste con un mono azul oscuro.

El hombre, quien llevaba un tapado por el frío y un gorro, se dio la vuelta para ver al otro muchacho. Este se detuvo cuando estuvo a su altura. Se encontraba en frente de una librería central en Moscú, al lado había una enorme cafetería y en frente una revistería muy famosa. El chico intentó recuperar el aire perdido por correr hacia Otabek, este lo observa con sorpresa y seriedad.

−Feliz cumpleaños −susurra y le entrega el paquete, Otabek se sonroja un poco y lo toma en las manos.

−¿Cómo...? −iba a preguntarle al chico como sabía que era su cumpleaños, pero no pudo completar su cuestión, el propio joven lo dijo.

−Usted sabe que soy el presidente de 3er año, por lo tanto tengo la lista de registros tanto de alumnos como de docentes, sólo eché un vistazo −sus mejillas se sonrojan, miró al suelo. Otabek creyó que era muy adorable.

−Gracias, Seung.

−De nada, por favor, ábralo −indicó, Otabek mira el paquete y luego al chico, asiente y comienza a romper el hermoso papel ante la mirada entusiasmada y el brillo en los ojos del joven. Cuando lo tiene al fin en sus manos, su boca se abre por la sorpresa−. Es el libro que usted quería...

−Pero... ¿cómo lo supiste? −preguntó Otabek, estaba encuadernado, las hojas con bordes dorados y forrado en terciopelo negro, definitivamente el libro de historia de Kazajistán que Otabek ha estado buscando por años en las librerías estaba en sus manos.

−Lo escuché una vez hablando con el profesor de música sobre el libro, decía que no lo había podido encontrar original en el idioma suyo, lo estuve buscando en linea por meses y... −no continuó, Otabek lo envolvió en sus brazos haciendo que el chico se ruborice aun más.

−Gracias, Seung....muchas gracias −susurró en su oído, el coreano logra estremecerse un poco y morder su labio.

−D-de nada −susurró y agachó la cabeza.

Estuvieron así unos minutos hasta que Otabek se separó de él, sonrió por primera vez frente a una persona mirando el libro, parecía un niño con su dulce, e inmediatamente giró para ver la cafetería.

−¿Quieres tomar un café conmigo, Seung? −no pensó si era apropiado o no tomar algo con un alumno de tercer año, pero ya que había tenido sexo con Yurio al menos dos veces, no parecía querer cuidarse demasiado.

−Es...esta bien −murmuró entrando a la cafetería.

No muy lejos de allí, Phichit, Leo y Ji estaban mirando como su amigo entraba al café con el profesor, el celular de Phichit no dejaba de tomar fotografías mientras que los otros dos observaban la situación muy sorprendidos. Leo jala un poco de la ropa al joven tailandes, para que deje de tomar fotografías, mientras que el chino estaba muy sonrojado por las acciones que acababa de ver.

−No sabía que a Seung le gustaba el profesor Altin.

−Gustar es poco, esta loco, pero él no suele mostrar sus sentimientos en público, me sorprende que le haya regalado algo en realidad −murmuró Leo a su amigo.

−Es tan bonito que creo lloraré, usaré esta de fondo de pantalla −elige Phichit.

−¡No usarás nada de fondo de pantalla! −Leo le da un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

−Eso me recuerda al día que descubrimos a Yuri con el profesor Nikiforov ¿lo recuerdan? ¿Hace cuanto fue? ¿Tres semanas? −Ji se rascó el mentón mientras hablaba, Phichit lo recuerda.

−Sí, él era el que más parecía en contra de la relación entre ellos, ¿será por qué Yuri pudo hacer lo que él no se atrevía?

−No lo sé, pero desde que el profesor Altin está en el colegio, a Seung le gusta cada vez más la historia −el chino sonríe dulcemente, Leo le devuelve la sonrisa pero Phichit continua pensante.

−Chicos ¡Vamos a unir a Seung con el profe! −alza la mano−. Vamos, seremos como los tres mosqueteros.

−No estoy seguro si sea buena idea, Phichit −murmuró Ji.

−Bueno, a mi me gusta el amor, así que cuenta conmigo Phichit.

−Ok, me convencieron, si Leo y Phichit creen que es lo indicado, yo también lo creo −los tres chicos se sonríen, lo mejor era planificar como unirían a esos dos, no por nada, realmente Seung y Otabek eran tal para cual.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Salieron del local horrible al que el empleado los había mandado ¡No podía creer que allí se hicieran abortos femeninos y masculinos! Era una mugre. Está bien que no quería al bebé, pero tampoco para poner su vida y salud en riesgo para quitarse esa cosa. Yuuri suspiró, tampoco estaba de acuerdo con el aborto pero le asustaba el hecho de ser el posible padre de la criatura, a pesar que él no había tenido mucho sexo con su amigo, pero basta con una sola vez para quedar embarazado y eso Yuri lo sabía.  
Caminaron unas cuadras hasta que Yuuri decidió seguir su camino, tenía que ir a ver a Phichit. Yurio bufó, pero lo dejo ir mientras él se hacía cargo de "la cosa" como llamaba al niño.

−No sé Yuri, creo que lo mejor será que lo tengas y darlo a una familia que lo quiera −habló Yuuri antes de irse.

−Sí bueno, iré a comprar esas mierdas de ácido fólico que tanto dicen los médicos que debes tomar −gruño, el chico japonés se retira.

Yuri caminó durante unos minutos hacia la farmacia, allí compro ácido fólico, lo cual muchos médicos decían que era bueno para el bebé. Mientras caminaba y leía las instrucciones para tomar, se choca con alguien. Se separó y estaba dispuesto a insultar a diestra y siniestra cuando logra divisar que delante de él estaba Victor Nikiforov. Inmediatamente pone el frasco detrás de su cuerpo y le sonríe ingenuamente. Victor logra ver lo que el rubio hace pero prefiere no preguntar.

−Yuri, tanto tiempo que no te veía −es verdad, aunque se veían en clase pero se evitaban, no querían más problemas.

−Sí, este.... ¿cómo esta su mujer?

−Ex mujer....y bien, está con antidepresivos, luego de la escena que se montó, tuvo que ir internada por disturbios en la vía pública, le dieron unas pastillas pero fueron contraproducentes. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás? Vi que faltaste al colegio ayer.

−Sí, bueno, es que tuve problemas de salud.

−¿Cuáles?

−Los problemas comunes de salud en un adolescente.

−Bien −le toma la mano a Yuri, aun Victor llevaba su anillo.

−¿Cuánto tiempo más estarás casado?

−Hasta que salga el divorcio en dos meses, Yuri, realmente quiero dejar esto y poder concentrarme en ti.... −sonrie de costado−. Me gustas demasiado.

−Mi abuelo no te dejará acercarte a mi.

−Es por la edad ¿no? Tengo quince años más que tú, pero realmente eso ahora no me importa −le besa los nudillos−. Quiero volver a estar junto a ti, Yuri, despertar contigo cada mañana, sin tener que ocultarte.

−Ser el amante del profesor de matemáticas no era ni siquiera mi plan b −murmuró mirando hacia otro lado.

−Apenas me divorcio de mi mujer, quiero proponerte algo Yuri −Victor lo mira a los ojos, Yuri se estremece−. Quiero que seamos una pareja de verdad.

−¿De verdad?

−Quiero que dejes la vida que tienes y podamos estar juntos, Yuri, sé que es mucho pedir, pero me gustaría intentarlo −Yuri gira la cabeza, Victor toma esto como una negación−. Si no quieres yo...

−Si quiero, pero estoy....algo confundido.

−¿Con respecto a qué, Yuri?

−Con respecto a todos.....he tenido sexo con cuatro hombres diferentes y no sé que siento por cada uno −se desprende de Victor, este pestañea rápidamente.

−¿Acaso estas enamorandote de alguno de ellos?

−No lo sé, los cuatro son asombrosos, pero.....no sé.

−Yuri, tarde o temprano verás que el cosmos moverá la pieza a tu favor y dirá con quien debes quedarte, sea conmigo o sin mí, deseo que seas feliz Yuri.

−Sí, yo también deseo eso para ti −baja la cabeza.

−Debo irme, tengo unos libros de matemática que me esperan, pero antes −se detiene un poco, le toma del mentón y le besa suavemente−. Cuídate.

−Igual tú −murmuró viéndolo caminar con su tapado color marrón que le llega hasta los tobillos.

Yuri mira el frasco de ácido fólico y se pregunta si ha hecho bien todo este tiempo. Tener un bebé, acostarse con gente casada o comprometida, armar tanto escándalo. Tal vez sean las hormonas, pero unas lágrimas escaparon por sus ojos. Necesitará tiempo y mucho cariño de sus amigos para poder enfrentar esta nueva etapa que comienza.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

−Buenas noches y gracias por el regalo −habló con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras se da vuelta para abrir la puerta de la casa, pero siente un extraño peso en ella, una cara precisamente en la espalda y unos brazos que le agarran−. ¿Seung?

−Hay algo que quiero decirle, profesor Altin.... −el hombre se da la vuelta.

−Dime Otabek.

−Hay algo que quiero decirle, Otabek.... −Seung alza la mirada con los ojos cristalizados, muy sonrojado, a Otabek le rompe el corazón esa escena.

−Me gustas.

 

****Continuará.** **

No sé ustedes pero la escena de Otabek y Seung me conmovió. Realmente quería ponerle más dramátismo a la situación con Otabek también, porque Victor está casado, Jean tiene novia, Otabek estaba soltero y sin apuros, con esta confesión de Seung (que por cierto no sabe nada de la relación de Yurio con Otabek) se abre algo nuevo en este fic.

¿Qué creen que pase? ¿Otabek lo rechazará amablemente? ¿Aceptará sus sentimientos dado que sabe lo libertino que es Yurio? ¿Qué pasará cuando se enteren todos del embarazo de este?

¡Próximo capítulo al menos dos preguntas serán contestadas!


	10. Chapter 10

 

Si pensó en algún momento que esto de aceptar un embarazo adolescente sería divertido, que equivocado estaba. Le dolía la cabeza como los mil infiernos, vomitaba absolutamente todo lo que comía y se mareaba tanto que casi se cae de las escaleras dos veces. Había ido al obstetra hace un par de días y le había dicho que el bebé estaba creciendo muy bien dentro de su vientre, que debía tener entre dos y tres meses de gestación y tenía que tomar muchas vitaminas, dado que un embarazo en hombres era mucho más riesgoso que en mujeres.   
Suspiró, tocó su vientre plano aun y pensó detenidamente en los posibles padres.   
Victor estaba aun casado, su mujer era una psicópata enferma que casi le quita toda la cabellera a los tirones, además de vivir mandándole mensajes amenazantes con que deje a su marido en paz.   
Jean estaba comprometido con esa fulana a la que él había conocido durante un día de compras con Yuuri, la chica era un Jean en mujer, cabello negro, ojos azules y tan altiva como el mismo Leroy. Aun así parecía buena persona, lo saludó amablemente y hasta le indicó donde comprar más ropa de animal print.  
Yuuri era un adolescente bobo que no entendía nada sobre paternidad y estaba tan o más asustado que él con la idea de un bebé ¿cómo lo iba a sostener? ¿y si se le caía? Y demás preguntas que comenzaban a volverse una rocola en su cabeza.

****_¡Otabek!_ ** **

Otabek sin duda era la mejor opción como padre si no tuviera en cuenta lo que pasó ayer. Él se encontraba caminando a la tienda cuando lo vio, Seung bajando de la moto del profesor, hablando animadamente y mirando esos gestos tímidos y coquetos. Gruñó bastante ese día, demasiado para ser exacto, sobre todo luego que los vio depositarse un beso en los labios de una manera tan infantil.   
Yuri nunca había estado más enojado en su vida. No le bastante al mundo tomarse el atrevimiento de emparejar a Victor, a Jean....ahora se la emperraba con la mejor opción de hombre para padre de su hijo. Aunque sabiendo los traumas que tenía Otabek sobre su violación, no sabía que tan buena idea era esa.

Eran las siete de la noche, estaba harto de la cama y decidió salir, aun era joven y aunque estaba embarazado no se notaba en lo absoluto, tomó su chaqueta de animal print con capucha negra y salió en busca de algo divertido que hacer. Yuuri estaba estudiando, por lo tanto no era buena opción.

−¡Yuri! −la voz de Leroy se hizo presente, ¿estaba en la moto de Otabek o el chico tenía también su propia moto? −. ¿Qué haces tan solo?

−Pensando.

−¿Quieres venir a cenar conmigo? Estoy solo ahora que Otabek se consiguió novio.

−¿Novio? −preguntó, aun más molesto.

−¿No lo sabías? Parece que Seung Lee se le declaró hace dos noches y bueno, ellos comenzaron algo, no podría decirse que una relación, pues Seung es menor de edad.

−Tsk....que me importa −mira hacia otro lado, Jean nota con simpatía esta acción−. Vamos a cenar.

−Vamos.

Yuri toma el casco extra y se sube a la moto, siendo guiado por Jean. Le gustaba estar así, Jean era una persona amable cuando se lo conocía, pero su novia también era agradable. Odiaba hacerlo, pero le vendría bien una cena con Jean para platicar del posible embarazo, no por nada el padre más probable para su bebé era Jean Leroy sin duda. No solamente era el que más coincidía en meses, sino también era con quien más se había descuidado, porque aun con Otabek, incluso con Yuuri, se habia cuidado ligeramente, era Jean el más adicto al sexo y Yuri no podía negarse cuando el muchacho se sacaba la camisa dejando ver su cuerpo torneado y sus tatuajes, casi todos dedicados a su patria o a sí mismo.   
Decidieron descansar un poco y aparcaron la moto a un costado, era una zona llena de restaurantes. Ambos caminaron un momento mirando las vidrieras los locales hasta que Yuri se detuvo en una. Era un restaurante de comida coreana, pero no le importaba eso en si sino la pareja dentro. Otabek estaba sonriendo mientras hablaba animadamente con Seung, su ira comenzó a aumentar. ****_¡Putas hormonas!_****

−Entremos aquí −dijo tomando a Jean del brazo.

−¿Aquí? No sabía que te gustaba la comida coreana.

−Me gusta, vamos −Yuri arrastró a Jean dentro hasta toparse con la "feliz pareja", cuando Jean vio a los muchachos se sorprendió, no sabía que estaban allí, aun así dado a que Yuri casi le obligó, se sentó con ellos en la mesa.

−Qué casualidad más grande −susurró Jean con una sonrisa.

−Sí −Otabek se cubre con el menú al mismo tiempo que Seung.

−Díganme ¿qué hacían aquí? −esta vez quien cuestionó fue Yuri, Seung lo mira.

−Comer.

−Es lo que la gente hace en un restaurante −secundó Otabek, Yuri se enojó y le pateó por debajo de la mesa−. ¡Ay!

−¿Qué pasó, Bek? −preguntó Seung asustado.

−Nada, Seu, nada.

−¿Seu? ¿Bek? ¿Desde cuándo son TAN intimos? −Yuri hervía de colera, y todos los presentes lo estaban notando. Jean comenzó a sentirse algo incomodo.

−Iré al baño −el coreano se levantó y se acomodó la ropa−. Ya vengo Bek −le dirigió una sonrisa y salió caminando al baño.

−¡Yo también voy! −Yuri, a diferencia de Seung fue más invasivo, besó a Jean con todas sus fuerzas antes de retirarse pateando sillas a su alrededor.

Una vez en el baño, el joven coreano estaba limpiándose el rostro con agua, dado que la invasión de Yuri lo hacía sentir acalorado, cuando la puerta del mismo se abrió y al girar vio al rubio parado ahí, con la mirada de pocos amigos. Seung ya sabía que esto pasaría en algún momento y estaba preparado para el ataque, pero no se imaginaría lo que vendía. Yuri le abofeteó. No fue un golpe suave ni siquiera recriminador, le había dado vuelta la cara.

−¿Qué...? −el coreano no llegó a hablar, porque Yuri realmente parecía enfermo de ira.

−¿Quién te crees que eres para andar tras Otabek? −preguntó, sus ojos estaban cubiertos de lágrimas, cosa que Seung noto.

−¿Disculpa?

−Él está conmigo.

−Pensé que salías con el profesor Victor.

−¡Pues no! −Yuri estaba caprichoso, Seung lo notaba claramente.

−Yo soy el novio de Otabek ahora..... −Yuri le miró−. Hace dos noches, le dije que me gustaba.....

−¿Y qué te dijo?

_−Ahora es complicado, Seung −susurró Otabek en ese momento−. Pero no me importa en realidad._

_−¿De qué hablas, Otabek?_

_−Yo también quiero estar contigo.... −le toma de las manos−. Pero debo pedirte que me tengas paciencia._

_−¿Paciencia?_

_−Hay muchas cosas dolorosas en mi vida y no deseo lastimar a más gente por culpa de ello, por favor Seung, no quiero que salgas las-..._

_−No me importa, todo lo que tenga que ver con Otabek yo quiero saberlo y estoy dispuesto a afrontarlo._

_−Tienes quince años._

_−Lo sé, Yuri también y sale con Victor −los ojos de Otabek se agrandaron, ¿Victor? Eso no lo sabía. Tenía claro lo de Jean, incluso lo de Yuuri, pero ¿Victor? −. Por favor, Otabek._

_−Dime Bek.... −Le abrazó fuertemente._

 

−¿Qué? −Yuri arqueó la ceja−. ¿Entonces ustedes?

−Nosotros somos pareja ahora....y no quiero que vengas a zorrear a mi hombre como lo haces con todo el mundo −le coloca un dedo en el pecho−. Otabek está herido y tú no ayudas.

−¿Quién te dijo eso?

−Otabek.... −le miró, Yuri sentía como se desmoronaba el mundo.

−Estoy embarazado −fue su último recurso, Seung aprieta sus labios y dientes, le mira, no dice nada, pero quiere llorar con la noticia abrupta.

−Díselo a él, no a mí.

−No te acerques a mi hombre tampoco −gruñó.

−¿Cuál de todos? −fue lo último que dijo Seung antes de marcharse de allí, dejando a Yuri solo en el baño con sus pensamientos.

Cuando Yuri volvió a la mesa, ni Seung ni Otabek estaban allí, Jean dijo que Seung se sentía mal y Otabek lo llevó a la casa, que lo más probable es que no volvieran. Yuri se sentó en la mesa y miró a Jean, sentía que ya era hora de decirle sobre su embarazo, probablemente este no se sintiera cómodo con la noticia, pero que Jean era un padre muy probable, lo era.

−Jean, debo decirte algo −susurró respirando fuertemente, el canadiense le mira.

−¿Qué sucede?

−Estoy embarazado.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Jean estaba bastante pálido cuando se lo dije, pude notar que le temblaba la mano derecha y me miraba con asombro. Fingió una sonrisa, no estaba preparado para ser padre bajo ningún punto de vista pero aun así me dijo que si era de él, se haría cargo completamente, eso me tranquilizó bastante. Yuuri y Jean ya sabían sobre este bebé, ¿curioso, no? Hace unos días lo llamaba "cosa", "feto", y ahora ya tiene la palabra "bebé" escrita en él. Definitivamente lo que sería más difícil era decirle a mi abuelo. Él sólo sabía de mi relación con Victor, por lo que pensaría que el niño es de él y ¡puede serlo! Victor y yo jamás nos cuidamos tampoco y lo hemos hecho en repetidos lugares del colegio y casa. Es un posible padre, pero aun me da miedo tener que sentarme a charlar sobre el bebé con él.  
Siempre dicen que la mejor forma de superar mis miedos es lanzarse y no se me ocurrió mejor idea que ir a la casa, no era la primera vez que estaba allí ni tampoco la última, pero él convivía aun con su esposa aunque estuvieran en diferentes cuartos, su hija vivía allí y no quería causarle problemas, yo sabía lo que sería tener un hijo bajo estas condiciones, que probablemente el padre no estuviera conmigo y formara otra familia._

Cuando llegó, tocó el timbre varias veces, pero nadie contestó hasta tiempo después, una niña bonita, de unos diez años, con cabello rubio y hermosos ojos celestes le miró. A Yuri se le quebró el corazón de hielo que solía tener, mirando esa hermosa cara angelical y recordando las frías y duras palabras de la madre de la pequeña.

−Tú eres el alumno de papi −Dijo la niña con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja−. Mi nombre es Sara.

−Mucho gusto Sara, puedes decirme Yuri −susurró con una sonrisa.

−Eres muy bonito Yuri −la pequeña encantadora lo hizo pasar, era una figura conocida para ella, más no al revés, seguramente Victor le mostró fotos de los alumnos y entre ellos siempre resaltaba él por su belleza.

−¡Papi, vino tu alumno! −exclamó la niña, Victor se acercó al living donde Yuri se sentó, traía el celular en la mano cuando al ver al chico se detiene.

−Disculpa tío, me tengo que ir −cuelga inmediatamente−. Yuri..... −observa a Sara−. Hija, ve a tu cuarto.

−Pero...

−¡Ve a tu cuarto! −levantó un poco la voz, pero no demasiado, la niña afirma y sube escalera arriba.

−Lo siento, ¿vine en un mal momento? −preguntó Yuri con tristeza.

−No.... −Victor se sienta junto a él, le toma de la cintura y lo besa suavemente en los labios, Yuri le responde con la misma suavidad, ninguno de los dos avanzó más de la cuenta y eso le extrañó al hombre mayor−. Te extrañe tanto, luego de lo sucedido con mi ex, realmente estaba preocupado por ti.

−Lo sé, Victor −el hombre pasó la mano por su vientre, cosa que le hizo temblar ligeramente.

−¿Estás bien? −preguntó, aun mantenía la mano allí.

−Sí, hay algo que debo decirte −susurra, hasta el momento nadie había tenido contacto con su creciente pancita, pero en esta ocasión alguien sin saberlo estaba acariciando esa zona.

−¿Qué? −Yuri mordió sus labios, debía lanzarse, así como llegó hasta aquí.

−Estoy embarazado −los ojos de Victor se abrieron, no parecía sorprendido, más bien confundido−. ¿Qué pasa?

−Na...Nada es que.... −miró su mano en el vientre−. Hoy tuve un sueño.

−¿Un sueño? −no pensó Yuri que su "amante" le diría eso luego de confesar su embarazo.

−Sí, soñé que.... −le mira de los ojos−. Teníamos un bebé....pero tú eras un poco más grande.

−¿Más grande? ¿A qué te refieres? −Victor se separa de él un poco, se relame los labios y suspira

−En mi sueño debías tener unos 18 años y....tenías el pelo largo, amarrado en media cola. Vestías siempre así, como en tu adolescencia. Estabas embarazado de unos cuatro meses o cuatro meses y medio, me mirabas y sonreías, teníamos anillos a juego y.....tú.... −miró a Yuri, este pestañeó−. Había un niño rubio allí.

−¿Un niño rubio?

−Sí, pero no podría decir que era mío......nunca le vi sus ojos, pero debía tener dos años.

−Tus sueños son raros.

−Algunos son premonitorios, Yuri −le besa la boca−. ¿Nunca te conté que yo soñé con Sara antes que naciera? Siquiera me había enterado del embarazo de mi mujer.

−¿Eso quiere decir que me quedaré contigo y tendremos una familia? −preguntó Yuri con gracia, Victor ríe bajito.

−¿No te gustaría vivir conmigo aquí? ¿Tener una casa, un auto, una vida elegante? Tengo dinero Yuri, tengo lujo, lo único que quiero para ser feliz es un buen matrimonio. ¿Cuanto porcentaje hay que sea el papá del bebé?

−Veinticinco.

−Entonces espero ser el padre.... −le acaricia el vientre y lo observa−. Me gustaría tener un hijo con la persona que amo.

−Amar es una palabra fuerte −susurra sonrojándose.

−Pero es la palabra que describe lo que siento por tí, Yuri −levanta la vista.

−Eres el unico hasta ahora que quiere que sea su hijo.

−¿Hm?

−Yuuri está realmente nervioso, él se aferra a ese setenta y cinco porciento y aunque me quiere mucho, sabe que esto arruinará su vida y no deseo ser yo el que haga eso −bufó molesto−. Jean no parecía "tan" entusiasmado con la idea....

−Jajajaja Jean vive de fiesta, claro que no le gustaría eso.

−Y Otabek tiene su propia pareja ahora, está saliendo con Seung y éste no quiere que me acerque a Otabek para contarle nada.....bueno, no exactamente así pero si fuera el papá de mi bebé mi relación con él no sería clandestina.

−Dime la verdad Yuri, ¿quién crees que sea el papá del niño? −preguntó.

−Estoy en duda.

−Cierra los ojos, coloca una mano en tu vientre −el chico realiza la acción−. Ahora dime Yuri, dime que te dice el bebé..... ¿quién piensas que es su padre?

−Hmmm....

−No lo pienses Yuri, dime la primera ima-....

−Jean.

−Vaya, eso fue rápido −Yuri comienza a reírse−. ¿Estás seguro?

−No. Pero hace unos días tuve sueños raros sobre mi primera vez....y me sentí raro....en mi primera vez me cuidé muchísimo, hasta tomé anticonceptivos para no embarazarme, pero luego deje de tomar, me descuidé y....bueno aquí lo tienes −señala su vientre con algo de molestia.

−¿Le dirás a Otabek del bebé?

−Él parece feliz con Seung.

−Merece saber que tiene una pisca de posibilidad −Yuri levanta la mirada para observar a Victor−. Aunque tu hijo te diga que Jean es el padre, puede que sea más deseos tuyos.

−No quiero que Jean sea el padre, siento que es el padre por la cantidad de descuidos y accidentes que tuvimos desde aquella vez, pero no fue el único, tal vez tus pescaditos nadaron rio arriba más rápido que los de él, o tal vez el mismo Otabek. Tener sexo con Otabek ahora es un martirio porque se ha puesto agresivo, parece que le vinieron traumas del pasado. Yuuri no quiere ni tocarme, obvio.....con usted tuve problemas, mi abuelo no quiere que se acerque a mi y Jean, Jean está en su puto mundo.

−¿Te molesta?

−No, es un idiota.... −mordió sus labios, comenzaba a sentir deseos de llorar−. Ayer me comporté como un patán con Seung, Otabek y Jean.

−Yuri, son las hormonas.

−Sí, pero no puedo hacer lo que me plazca y excusarme en ellas, antes que no estaba embarazado y me portaba casi como una ramera.

−El tiempo mejora Yuri, los planetas se alinean con el fin de mostrarte el camino −Victor le besa el vientre haciéndole cosquillas a Yuri−. Tal vez Otabek, Jean y Yuuri no son para ti.

−Tal vez. ¿Tú eres para mi? −Victor sonrie.

−Averigüémoslo −y sin decir más le volvió a besar, esta vez de una forma más apasionada.

Sara había bajado para buscar agua y los vio, no le pareció algo feo, sino que podía ver el amor en ellos. Sara no era tonta, ella sabía que sus papás no se amaban, pero ahora que notaba el brillo en los ojos de su padre, se daba cuenta que hizo bien en abrirle la puerta a ese adolescente que su mamá tanto odiaba.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Yuri se acercó al aula 404 del cuarto piso, allí pudo mirar en su interior desde la puerta y ver a Seung y Otabek riéndose de algún comentario. Yuri respiró profundamente, de algún modo podía sentir al niño moviéndose nervioso, igual que él, pero tenía que afrontar sus decisiones y debía decirle a uno de los posibles padres la verdad. Abrió la puerta y bajo el _****"¿Puedo pasar?"****_ alertó a los ojos dos para dejar de hablar. Seung tenía una mirada más compasiva, y Otabek confundida. Yuri cabizbajo se acercó.

−Bueno, los dejaré solos −susurró Seung sabiendo lo que ocurriría, besó los labios de Otabek y le sonrió, este no comprendía lo que ocurría.

−Nos vemos a la tarde −susurra el Kazajo, el coreano sonrió y asintió para luego acercarse a Yuri.

−Perdoname por...

−No....perdóname tú −susurra Seung−. Soy un idiota y un celoso, lo único que quiero es que él sea feliz porque lo merece. Ayer tuvo un ataque −susurró y miró de reojo a Otabek−. Me enteré de lo que tú sabes, eso que le pasó....él me lo contó.

−¿Te lo contó? Van en serio.

−Sí −sonrió tristemente−. Lo que le faltaba es que yo me pusiera a reordenar su vida, eso no me corresponde a mi Yuri....te deseo suerte a ti y al bebé −susurró esto último para que Otabek no escuchara.

−Gracias −Seung y Yuri se abrazaron, Yuri pudo sentir unas lágrimas en su hombro y un suave temblor, estaba llorando−. Seung, no te lo quitaré...

−Lo sé.... −aprieta sus ojos−. Perdóname Yuri....yo no soy así....tenía mucho miedo.

−Lo sé, yo tampoco soy así −Otabek mira enternecido la imagen, está feliz que Seung al fin pudiera abrirse con Yuri, él le había contado la pelea que tuvieron en el baño omitiendo el detalle del embarazo, Seung nunca se sintió feliz con lo que le dijo a Yuri−. Seung.

−Tú eres más hermoso que yo... −se separó−. Seré feliz si Otabek aun no me elige a mí....solo quiero que esa sonrisa hermosa que suele mostrar poco la siga conservando, conmigo o sin mí.

−Calla, no digas más −le quita el cabello de los ojos−. Gracias.

−De nada −el muchacho se retira cabizbajo, aun sollozando.

−Seung es un chico especial −murmura Otabek−. Su familia sufrió demasiado porque vivía en la frontera con corea del norte.....su familia cuidaba a refugiados y un día lo mandaron llamar y lo mataron a sangre fria a su padre, él fue testigo de ello −Otabek se sentó−. Luego abusaron física y psicológicamente de él, un soldado lo manoseó y.....-apretó sus puños-. No hace falta que diga que nuestras historias son parecidas, él sentía que éramos parecidos por algunas cuestiones pero no sabía cuáles.....cuando tuve mi ataque anoche él me comentó lo que le ocurrió, y desde ahí me siento tan comprendido Yuri.

−¿Lo amas?

−Sí −a Yuri se le quebró el corazón pero sonrió−. Disculpa, soy honesto.

−No, está bien.

−No quiere decir que no te ame a ti.

−Nunca me lo has dicho tan firmemente −susurró Yuri y se sentó. Otabek le mira, nota algo raro en cómo se sienta. Esta con una mano en el vientre como si le doliera el estomago.

−¿Te duele algo?

−No −murmura−. Hay algo que debo decirte, Seung ya lo sabe....

−¿Seung? −mira la puerta−. ¿Qué será?

−¿Puedo preguntarte si tuviste sexo con él? −Otabek se sorprende y niega con la cabeza.

−No, Seung tiene miedos y yo también, no quiero lastimarlo como a ti la última vez.... −Yuri afirma.

−Es lo mejor que puedes hacer por ahora.

−Haremos terapia,  así se enfrenta y...

−Estoy embarazado −la noticia se dijo, se expulsó y Otabek le miró, pálido−. Sé que no es el momento y no estás bien psicológicamente para afrentar esto, pero....él o ella no tiene días y horarios, simplemente apareció por descuido.

−Pensé.....pensé que te cuidabas −murmura Otabek y se tira el cabello hacia atras−. Yo...

−No tienes que hacerte cargo sino lo deseas.

−No, yo no puedo huir de mis responsabilidades....

−Debo decirte que no estoy seguro que seas el papá, pero debes estar informado −susurra−. Te seré honesto, creo que es Jean.

−¿Jean? −mira a Yuri sorprendido−. Pero Jean...

−Jean no será buen padre para mi bebé, lo sé.....pero será el que tiene que ser, yo no elegí esto, lo eligió él o ella...tal vez esté errado y no sea Jean, pero es una enorme posibilidad.

−¿Se lo dijiste?

−Sí, esta "contento" por así decirlo, espero que de acá a unos cuatro meses madure un poco, pero seguro estará bien, no es lindo que te digan que serás padre en un restaurante coreano con un pescado en la boca.

−Jajajajajajaja será lindo decirle eso a tu hijo cuando tenga edad.

−Sí....Otabek −le toma la mano−. Estoy feliz por ti.

−Gracias....te ayudaré en lo que necesites.

****

****Continuará.** **

Sé que vengo cortando relaciones pero necesito esto de Seung y Otabek, Yuri no es un buen partido para alguien con tantos problemas emocionales, eso no significa que no haya amor entre ellos. Mientras que por otro lado, Jean es un adolescente en cuerpo de adulto jajajaja y Yuuri es un adulto en cuerpo de adolescente. Por otro lado Victor parece el más fertil para aceptar un niño, tiene dinero.

Sé que acá se tiró que Jean es el papá pero eso no significa que lo sea. Yuri se basa en la cantidad de sexo sin protección que hubo, pero como dice también Yuri, puede que otro haya fecundado y que los pecesitos de Jean nunca hayan llegado, uno nunca sabe.

Realmente no quiero comentarios como "NOOOO OTABEK DEBE QUEDARSE CON YURI!" y Ese tipo de cosas, Otabek es feliz con Seung, puede que su relación funcione o no. Jean esta feliz con su novia y así, cada uno es feliz con el que le toque sea Yuri o no, pero eso no significa que no lo ame. Realmente es muy  cansador tener que decirle en los comentarios las cosas. Parece que quieren unir a los personajes aunque no sean felices con Yuri. Por ejemplo si Otabek se queda con Yuri, ¿será feliz? Dios sabe si ese chico lo engañará o no con otros -w- y él es psicologicamente inestable y necesita mucho amor y comprensión que por ahora Yuri no peude darle.

¡SALUDOS Y FELIZ AÑO!


	11. Chapter 11

Desearía que fuera un día normal pero no lo era, allí se encontraba, colocándose la camiseta más larga y ancha que pudiera encontrar, porque aunque solo tuviera unos pocos meses de embarazo, su estómago ya se hacía notar al igual que en ensanchamiento de caderas.  
Suspiró y tiró su cabello hacia atrás, cabello que mantenía largo, le avergonzaba verse de esa manera, él, que anteriormente tenía el cuerpo tan flexible y delgado, que ahora apenas le entrara su ropa normal y que tuvo que sacrificar algunos pantalones jeans para que la mamá de Yuuri le pusiera un elástico y así poder meterse dentro.  
Nada había sido fácil desde que se enteró que tendría un enano dentro de su cuerpo, pero sobre todo, no había sido fácil contárselo a su abuelo y lidear con las hormonas. Bufó. No le gustaba como le quedaba la ropa, se veía gordo y más encima feo, con su cabello completamente deshecho y su mirada con ojeras, pues no había podido conciliar el sueño durante días.

Su abuelo dentro de todo se lo había tomado bastante bien, aunque aun pensaba que el papá de ese bebé era Victor, no podía Yuri decirle que había “más posibles padres” porque mataría a su abuelo de un ataque al corazón, dado que lo asimiló tan bien el hecho de tener un bisnieto de alguien que tuviera una economía estable, era mejor no decir nada más.

Poco a poco, Nikolai comenzó a invitar a Victor a la casa, charlar con él, afianzar un vinculo, no dejaría que su bisnieto se crie sin un padre, pero eso hizo que Yuri comenzara a pasar más tiempo con Nikiforov hasta el punto de no querer despegarse de él. No es que antes no lo quisiera, simplemente no se había dado el tiempo de hacerlo y cuando el hombre ruso tocó su vientre y lo acarició con gentileza, se dio cuenta que había algo allí, entre ellos dos, algo que probablemente nunca pensó.

Bajó hacia la cocina y allí saludo a su abuelo, este pudo ver a trasluz el abultado vientre de cuatro o cinco meses.

−¿Irás al colegio? −preguntó sorprendido, los últimos dos días el muchacho había faltado.

−No puedo retrasarme más en los estudios…..sé que probablemente no soy el mejor alumno, pero mi hija o hijo no tendrá una “mamá” analfabeto.

−Me alegro escuchar eso, cariño −el abuelo era honesto, él quería que su nieto estudie a pesar de su embarazo.

−Bueno −el chico tomó un par de piroshkys de la mesa, de manzana, amaba el de manzana, y se fue corriendo al colegio.

Durante el trayecto se encontró con Yuuri, el cual no dejaba de ver el creciente vientre con cierto temor, aunque Yuri le dijera que era poco probable que fuera suyo, principalmente por el tamaño del vientre y el tiempo de gestación, eso no hacía que Katsuki se sintiera cómodo ante la idea, a decir verdad estaba bastante perturbado a la idea de convertirse en padre, tío o lo que fuera de ese bebé. Al llegar al colegio se encontraron con Mila, la buena amiga de Yuri, la cual inmediatamente puso sus manos en el vientre.

−¡Tendrás un niño! −exclamó.

−¿Acaso eres adivina?

−No, pero tu panza esta muy arriba, eso dice que es niño −Yuri bufa, ¿era tonta o se hacía?

−Eso es cuando ya estoy por tener, ahora no, debo estar en el quinto mes −le aleja las manos−. Además, no sé si sea niño, tal vez sea niña.

−¿Una niña? ¿Quieres una, Yuri?

−No, yo no, Jean quiere una −bufó−. Piensa comprar vestidos y moños, así que sino me sale niña, me sale travesti.

−¿Jean? −arqueó la ceja−. ¿Es definitivo?

−Me hice una ecografía tridimensional el otro día, las fechas datan desde la semana donde mantuve relaciones con Jean y Victor, por lo tanto uno de los dos debe ser −bufó−. Me inclino por Jean porque es con quien más….

−¿Le diste duro?

−¡Cállate! Hablo en serio, con él estuve más tiempo pero −suspira−. Es el más irresponsable de los cuatro, Jean se toma todo a juego, es como si tener un bebé es tener un muñeco y la verdad esta muy lejos de serlo.

−¿Preferirías que fuera Victor?

−Preferiría no estar embarazado, si es lo que quieres saber −gruñó caminando−. Me pica el cuerpo y no dejo de ir al baño, estoy gordo, hinchado, me duelen los pies y apenas camine dos cuadras, no puedo dormir bien y tengo pequeñas punzadas en el vientre, siento que voy a lanzar al niño en cualquier momento y apenas tiene el tamaño de ¿no sé? ¿Una nuez? (*)

−¿Y todo el resto de tu panza?

−No sé ¿aire? −pregunta retóricamente, Mila comienza a reír.

La mañana pasó rápidamente, entre gente que lo miraba como si fuera un cocoliche y otros que simplemente ignoraban que Yuri estaba embarazado, con la vida que tenía el pequeño ruso, era casi una ironía que no estuviera de siete meses ya o que tuviera una familia numerosa.   
La quinta hora antes del receso del almuerzo era sin duda Salud, pero esta vez no fue como otras donde Yuri solía escapar, sino que en este caso el profesor dedicó la clase a hablar sobre embarazo en adolescentes hombres y mujeres, lanzándole alguna que otra mirada al joven rubio, el cual simplemente bajo la cabeza y trató de ignorar.

−Cuando se mantienen relaciones sin uso de preservativos, también llamado “condón”, tenemos un embarazo no deseado.

−Justo ahora me explican eso de las abejas y las flores −gruñó apretando el lápiz, Yuuri ríe bajito.

−Bueno chicos, ya es hora del almuerzo, pueden retirarse −el profesor comienza a guardar sus cosas, Yuri también lo hace y se encamina a la puerta junto a sus compañeros de salón.

Fueron a almorzar, Jean, Victor y Otabek también estaban allí, habían comprado la comida de Yuri para que este no tuviera que hacer la fila interminable, y a pesar de haber sido increíblemente cariñosos con él, Yuri no podía con su mal humor, las hormonas le estaban haciendo un daño tremendo al autoestima del resto, pero esa vez se comportó bastante bien agradeciendo. Jean le tocó el vientre levemente, se sorprendió al verlo tan hinchado, el chico no le dio mucha importancia mientras comía su hamburguesa.

−Ha crecido tu panza −murmuró Jean mientras sonrie−. Me siento un poco avergonzado.

−¿Por qué? −preguntó Yuri, se le había chorreado un poco de ketchup en la boca.

−Cada vez que te toco, siento como una ligera presión en el pecho, tal vez es la culpa por no haberme cuidado y que estés afrontando todo esto.

−Nadie se cuidó aquí, por lo tanto no tienes que sentirte enteramente responsable.

−Yuri −habló Otabek−. Quiero saber algo, ¿te dijo el obstetra de cuanto tiempo estás?

−Hmm, pues creo que entre 18 y 20 semanas, es decir que el bebé debe ser una bolita así −Yuri hace un gesto con la mano−. Pero mierda, no he parado un minuto de comer y por eso estoy tan gordo.

−No estas gordo, estas embarazado −comentó Victor mientras se servía su almuerzo.

−¿Tienen que estar todos alrededor mío? Puedo comer solo.

−Lo sé, pero estamos preocupados por ti.

−¿Por qué, Otabek? ¿Tienen miedo a que me atragante con las papas fritas? −Jean sonríe, Yuri estaba muy irascible.

−Está bien, te dejaremos solo si es lo que quieres −el muchacho moreno de ojos azules se levantó de la silla, pero inmediatamente fue tomado por la mano de Yuri en su camisa−. ¿Hm?

−No, no te vayas por favor −susurró, otra vez esos cambios de ánimo tan drásticos que volvían loco a cualquiera.

−Debo ir con Seung −comentó Otabek mirando al chico que se encontraba comiendo solo en una mesa aislada−. ¿No te molesta?

−No, no, anda ve −sonrió, Otabek también lo hace y luego de besarle la mano se va directamente donde el coreano sonríe al verlo, Yuri se queda mirándolos.

−Hacen una bonita pareja.

−Como tú e Isabella −comenta Yuri mirando a Jean, este le toma la mano.

−Yuri.

−Sé que a pesar de todo tu la quieres mucho y está bien, lo nuestro nunca fue una “relación” tajante a decir verdad, sólo era sexo sin restricciones y así termine −Yuri acaricia su vientre, Jean sonríe de forma triste, sabe que el rubio esta madurando lentamente−. Jean, siempre serás importante en mi vida, pero creo yo que es momento que te deje ir como a Otabek.

−¿Dejarme ir? −preguntó sorprendido.

−Yuuri, Otabek y tú han sido maravillosos conmigo, pero cada uno de ustedes tienen algo más por lo cual ser libres. Otabek tiene a Seung, Yuuri….bueno a sus estudios y tú a Isabella.

−No entiendo.

−Por eso eres profesor de gimnasia −rie bajito, Jean también lo hace−. Te quiero, Jean.

−Yo también −susurró y se abrazaron, Victor les miraba bastante sorprendido, ¿qué era lo que estaba pasando?

−Sé feliz Jean…..te comentaré todo lo que pase con el bebé….−dice, el muchacho sonrie y se retira, no quiere que Yuri vea las lágrimas en sus ojos.

−No entiendo ¿qué está pasando, Yuri?

−Es difícil decirlo ¿no? Pero es momento que direccione mi vida. Tengo cinco meses y en unos cuatro meses más seguramente tendré una vida llevando a carga, no quiero continuar así, con cuatro chicos en mi vida, quiero comenzar desde ahora….

−¿Entonces?

−Victor −le miró−. Quiero que seamos pareja..

−¿Qué? −el hombre albino miró con sorpresa al chico, este le estaba diciendo que querían que fueran algo así como “novios”.

−Tal vez pensarás ¿cómo me pide eso? ¿Apenas y tuvimos sexo y jamás hemos hablado de nuestros gustos, seguridades e inseguridades? Pero siento que eres la persona que el destino eligió para mi.

−¿Cómo sabes eso?

−Lo sé desde que te conocí −levanta la mirada, los ojos se encuentran con los otros−. Desde que era pequeño y te veía caminar por las calles, desde que me diste esa pelota que se me escapó jugando en el parque…

−¿Pelota? −preguntó confuso.

−¿No lo recuerdas? −Victor hace memoria, sus pensamientos eran difusos pero pudo recordar una escena perdida en su memoria.

Debía tener unos diecisiete o dieciocho años, se encontraba estudiando para su examen de la universidad en uno de los parques públicos de Moscú. Su asiento estaba justo cerca de la calle, por lo que el ruido de los camiones y autos lo distraían constantemente. Allí una pelota dorada con rojo apareció botando cerca suyo y un niño muy pequeño estaba persiguiéndola con los ojos repletos de lágrimas. Victor se levantó y corrió hacia la pelota para luego golpearla hacia el otro lado e impedir que un colectivo la lleve puesta, el niño abrazó su pelota y agradeció con una sonrisa, esos ojitos y ese cabello.

−¿Cómo….?

−Tal vez fue el destino que nos unió en ese momento, nos quería decir algo,  luego te vi como mi profesor, me di cuenta que de algún modo me unía a ti.

−Yuri.

−Este bebé…..no estoy seguro si es tuyo….−bajó la mirada−. Anoche lo sentí, vi el momento donde me embaracé.

−¿Sueños premonitorios? ¿Tú también?

−Sí −rio bajo−. Cuando vi la cara del papá de mi bebé, era…..Jean.

−Siempre supe que era él, no sé como.

−Yo lo sabía, sabía que si me seguía descuidando terminaría así y mi cuerpo aun quería más, él se cuidó en la primera relación sexual pero yo le pedí que se descuidara, que no usara condón.

−¿Cómo?

−Era una entrada para decir “embarázame, Jean” y lo hizo.

−¿Y qué piensas hacer?

−No sé, en realidad, es la primera vez que tengo una relación formal con alguien….oh espera, no me has respondido.

−Ya sabes mi respuesta, Yuri −Victor sonrió y le tomó de la mano−. Quiero hacerte feliz toda mi vida.

−Tonto.

−Soy tu tonto ahora.

−Quítate ese puto anillo, me da ganas de vomitar −gruñó, Victor le hace caso y se saca el anillo de casamiento−. Gracias.

−Sólo por ti, cariño −Victor no sabe que hacer con la sortija, si debe titarla o simplemente guardarla, opta por la segunda opción y lo coloca en su bolsillo delantero.

−Entonces ¿somos novios?

−Puede decirse que si….−gira hacia donde se había ido Jean−. Él lloró.

−Lo sé.

−¿Por qué lo dejaste?

−Porque no quiero atarlo a mi por un error que yo mismo cometí.

−¿Pero si él te ama? −Yuri piensa.

−Siempre estaremos unidos −se toca el vientre−. Siempre.

−¿Quieres que hable con él?

−No, déjalo sólo un tiempo −observa a Otabek−. Siempre pensé que Otabek sería un buen padre para mi hijo…..pero me doy cuenta que no soy lo que necesita.

−Estas más maduro ¿lo hiciste de golpe?

−No….hoy me levanté con ganas de pensar en él o ella −golpea suavemente su estómago−. Y no tanto en mis deseos.

−¿Crees que Otabek sea feliz con Seung?

−Yo creo que si. Ambos están profundamente heridos y se entienden, lo hacen lentamente −Yuri se sentía algo abrumado, su corazón se despedazaba no solamente por Otabek, sino por Jean y Yuuri, pero era una decisión tomada.

La tarde también pasó volando, Yuri no se presentó a ninguna de esas clases por sentirse un poco cansado y los docentes al igual que el directivo que sabía sobre su situación, le dieron permiso de marcharse a su casa. Durante el trayecto, Yuri suspiró casadamente, no quería imaginarse como serían las cosas cuando él tuviera al menos ocho meses de gestación. Pero algo estaba seguro, ese niño que se encontraba dentro de él le brindaría los momentos más hermosos, ya no le importaba salir, beber o tener sexo, ahora su vida se plantea acorde al niño dentro de él, lo mejor es que ya había aceptado a raja tabla su maternidad y ahora velaba solo por los deseos de su hijo.

−Yuri −susurró una voz, el muchacho se levanta para ver a Jean Leroy, quien mantenía su mirada repleta de lágrimas. A Yuri le partía el corazón pero se mantuvo firme.

−Jean.

−¿Podemos hablar? −preguntó señalando la casa del chico, Yuri afirma, su abuelo estaba trabajando por lo que tendrían tiempo de charlar.

Entraron a la vivienda, Yuri lo invitó una taza de té que Jean aceptó amablemente, aun estaba cabizbajo desde que entró y se sentó en una silla, intentando contener las lágrimas que parecían querer salir y caer sobre la mesa. Yuri se hacía el fuerte, pero estaba tan o más destruido, sobre todo porque su bebé comenzaba a patear bastante fuerte a pesar de ser del tamaño de una nuez, lo sentía, era un dolor extraño como de pinchazos. “Mamá, estoy aquí” decía constantemente, pero Yuri no hizo caso, regresó con té y galletas, se sentó y tomó la mano de Leroy.

−Lo siento.

−Está bien −murmuró el hombre y alzó el rostro−. Yuri.

−¿Hm?

−¿El bebé es mío? −Yuri mordió sus labios, había estado viendo veinte veces el resultado de su ecografía y contabilizando los días, no estaba seguro al cien por ciento, pero lo más probable era que Jean sea el padre.

−Sí.

−Cásate conmigo Yuri −le observa, Yuri sonríe como puede y niega.

−Lo siento.

−¿Por qué no?

−Ya tome mi decisión, Jean….−se apartas de él y sirve el té−. Lo nuestro empezó mal desde la primera vez, mandándome esos mensajes sexuales…..no puedo considerarte algo serio.

−Lo siento por eso, soy algo inmaduro.

−Sé que Isabella es tu otra mitad, por favor, no la dejes por alguien que no vale la pena.

−¿Amas a Victor? −preguntó, Yuri no comprendía por qué pero supuso que él ya sabía que había elegido a Victor por sobre él.

−Sí.

−¿Más que a mi?

−No es cuestión de egos, Jean, es cuestión de…..quiero lo mejor para mi y para él o ella −mira su vientre−. Ya no estoy pensando en deseos carnales o ese tipo de cosas, yo quiero vivir una vida feliz y tranquila.

−¿Lo quieres a él porque tiene una mayor estabilidad económica?

−No…..lo quiero a él por qué siempre lo quise a él −suspiró y levantó la mirada para ver a Jean−. Tu fuiste un gran amor, Jean.

−Suena como si hubiera muerto todo lo que hay entre nosotros.

−Aun nos queda el bebé, Jean, nunca estaremos completamente separados.

−Pero…

−Jean, por favor, no me lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya es −le tomó el rostro−. No quiero dejarte, pero debo hacerlo, no puedo seguir con los cuatro una vida poligámica, no es lo que quiero para que se críe él o ella….

−¿No sería mejor que se quede con el papá?

−Si el papá no fuera un inmaduro, tal vez −ambos rieron levemente, pero el corazón de Jean estaba hecho trizas−. Otabek puede con esto, tú también deberías, no seas gallina.

−Otabek tiene a Seung con él.

−Tú tienes a Isabella.

−No amo a Isabella.

−Sí la amas, sólo que estas enceguecido conmigo −le acaricia el rostro−. Serás el mejor papá del mundo, eso lo sé.

−Quiero ser el mejor esposo.

−Con Isabella.

−Contigo −sentenció, Yuri sabía que sería difícil separarse de él.

−Ya decidí, soy pareja de Victor.

−Lo sé.

−Pero siempre estarás en mi corazón, los cuatro, aunque crean que no los ame, realmente los amo.

−Yuri, quiero verte feliz, es todo −le toma ambas manos y las besa−. ¿Puedo?

−¿Hm?

−Besar tu vientre −Yuri se sonroja, se siente bastante extraño pero afirma.

Jean se agacha lo suficiente para quedar frente al chico, levanta un poco la camiseta del mismo y le da un pequeño beso al abultado vientre. Yuri siente algo, un cosquilleo y una pequeña punzada bastante fuerte en el lugar besado por Jean, inmediatamente no puede evitar decírselo al hombre, este sonríe y vuelve a besar nuevamente, lo cual hace que se repita la sensación todas las veces que los labios de Jean toca el vientre de Yuri. No le molesta, le produce una sensación inexplicable como si liberaran endorfinas.

−Ya….ya….−Yuri separa la cabeza de Jean de su vientre−. Me hace cosquillas.

−Lo siento −susurra y se levanta.

−De verdad eres su papá −los ojos del rubio se llenan de lágrimas, Jean no puede creer la sensibilidad que tiene Yuri ahora que esta embarazado, cuando lo conoció era un chico agrio y bastante desafiante, pero ahora parecía un niño pequeño.

−Jaja ¿en serio? −Yuri se levanta y toma la cabeza de Jean para colocarla en su pecho y abrazarlo, este siente los latidos del corazón del muchacho que golpean fuertemente contra el pecho−. Yuri.

−Jean…..−murmuró−. Gracias por darme este regalo.

****Continuará.** **

****

Y así terminó una de las parejas que más amo ;w; el JJYurio, a partir de ahora me concentraré más en el Victorio. Ya no falta nada para el final del fic, creo que a lo sumo dos capitulos. Espero les guste y lamento mucho si su pareja no quedó como querían L siempre pensé que el bebé sería de Jean y que Yuri se quedaría con Victor, aunque no había pensado que Otabek este con Seung, sino con Jean jajajaja. Gracias por todo.

(*) Creo que a los 5 meses el bebé es más grande pero para Yurio es de ese tamaño porque no tiene mucho vientre que digamos.


	12. Chapter 12

_No soy un chico normal, no lo soy. Actualmente estoy atravesando el séptimo mes de embarazo. Los vómitos son parte del pasado al igual que gran parte de los síntomas que padecía. No me entran claramente los pantalones, a veces siento que tendré gemelos en lugar de un solo niño, eso si, mis pies duelen como el infierno, gracias a dios Victor sabe un método para que no me duelan más y dejen de hincharse tanto, él suele sentarme en el sofá donde reposa con su hija Sara, el perro duerme a su diestra mientras la niña se acomoda tranquilamente en mi regazo. Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que me siento parte de una gran familia.  
Luego de la separación de Victor, la mujer se olvidó que tenía una familia también, su hija estaba muy triste por lo cual se aferró a Victor y claramente como yo estaba con él, se aferró a mi. Esta muy contenta con la llegada de su “nuevo hermanito”, a pesar que es una niña muy lista y sabe que muy probablemente su padre no es el papá del bebé, pero ¿qué puedo hacer? Ella ya ama al niño como si fuera parte de la familia._

_Decidí que el bebé mantenga el apellido de su progenitor, al igual que el nombre de su padre como “nombre paterno” . Dado que en mi última ecografía el médico me confirmó que el bebé sería un niño, también se me permitió buscar nombres. Inmediatamente empaticé con el nombre de ** **Aleksey**** , creo que quedará muy bonito con su apellido, aun puedo verlo en mis sueños, aunque no estoy seguro si esa imagen que tengo del bebé será mi bebé realmente._

_Yuuri Katsuki es un buen “tío”, él realmente se preocupa por mi y todo lo que ocurra al bebé, desde que supimos la semana exacta de concepción, quedó descartado automáticamente, parece que cuando estuve con él ya estaba esperando a_ ** **Lesha**** desde hace tiempo, eso mismo ocurrió con Otabek, quien a pesar de estar algo decepcionado porque no tendría un hijo, sabía perfectamente que la vida le sonreiría y aunque no fuera conmigo, él tendría una hermosa familia.  
Jean era el más preocupado, obviamente porque el bebé era suyo. Tuvo que decirle a Isabella sobre el niño, ella realmente está más entusiasmada que yo con el hecho de tener un “hijo político”, me ha estado persiguiendo hasta el cansancio y hasta me acompaño en una ecografía cuando nadie más podía por diferentes asuntos. Estaba pensando volverla la madrina en el bautismo de Lesha, seguramente se pondrá feliz, aunque también estaba pensando que Mila sería la indicada aunque ella le tenía miedo a los bebés.  
Definitivamente el padrino será Yuuri, es mi mejor amigo y además ha estado conmigo desde el primer momento del embarazo, aun con sus temores de niño, lo quiero mucho.

_No puedo decir que todos fueron felices con la noticia del embarazo, quien más lo sufrió fue mi abuelo, quien ahora se veía manteniendo a dos niños con sus años, su cuerpo ya no le daba para otra carga, pero intenté aliviar su dolor diciéndole que Jean, Victor y yo nos haríamos cargo del bebé, que este había sido un descuido mio pero que enfrentaría las consecuencias como un hombre mayor, a pesar de mi joven edad._

_He cometido tantos errores que no me daba cuenta que lastimaba a las personas a mi alrededor. Principalmente a personas tan débiles como Otabek, Seung, Yuuri y hasta el mismo Jean, quien se quiere mantener fuerte pero yo lo he visto llorar cuando sentía que no iba a poder o que no era lo suficientemente adulto para esto a pesar de su edad. Jean seguía siendo un niño tonto a mis ojos, pero como padre de mi hijo, también era mi deber ayudarlo a conectarse con el niño y efectivamente lo hizo muy bien._

_Ya estoy en mi semana 30, el bebé está pateando muy locamente en mi vientre y no sé que hacer, realmente siento que estallaré en cualquier momento o si apenas toso el niño me saldrá por algún lado. Estoy bastante cansado, apenas puedo caminar una cuadra y mi cuerpo que consideraba perfecto está estropeado, aunque todos están feliz por mi maternidad, yo no lo estoy tanto. Tengo miedo, mucho miedo de ser la peor “madre” del mundo y aunque me vea fuerte y decidido por fuera, tiempo de miedo cada vez que se toca el tema._

_Ayúdame._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

−¡Me duele como los mil infiernos, Victor! −gruñó, mientras mordía una tela que había encontrado por allí, su pareja tenía demasiada paciencia en ese momento y hacía las cosas con mucha lentitud.

−Tenemos que ver cuantas contracciones por minuto tienes….

−¡Muchas, Vitya, Muchas! −su mirada estaba desencajada por el dolor−. Ni siquiera he cumplido las treinta semanas y el engendro no para de patear.

−Tranquilo Yuri, es normal.

−¿Quieres estar en mi lugar para saber que es normal? −Victor sabe que Yuri esta loco por el dolor, por lo tanto le acaricia el vientre para relajarlo.

−Respira, anda, respira.

−¡Sé respirar, eso hago siempre para no morirme! ¿Cuándo se cumple el maldito minuto?

−Ya −muestra el reloj−. ¿Cuántas fueron?

−No sé.

−¿No estabas contando o solo gritabas?

−Gritaba, por favor Vitya, llévame al puto hospital −Victor se levantó.

−De acuerdo, vamos −inmediatamente ayudó a Yuri a levantarse de la cama.

−¿Dónde van? −preguntó la niña acercándose.

−Ya va a nacer tu hermano, tendré que llevarte a lo de la abuela.

−¡No, no! Yo quiero ir al hospital −Sara se abraza a Yuri, este le acaricia los rizos rubios.

−Tranquila, princesa, voy a estar bien, lo mejor será que te quedes con tu abuela y cuando nazca Lesha te llamaremos y podrás verlo ¿si? −la niña mira con sus hermosos ojos a Yuri y asiente con la cabeza.

−Bueno, ayúdame con las cosas, cariño−le pide con amabilidad Victor a la niña, esta va al cuarto del bebé a buscar las cosas.

Yuri, Victor y Sara, durante los primeros meses hicieron varios simulacros de parto para no asustarse durante el momento en que Yuri quisiera arañar las paredes, pero no funcionó en ese instante, Victor estaba nervioso y Yuri también, la única que parecía seguir con todos los pasos indicados era Sara, la cual fue a buscar la maleta donde estaba la ropa del pequeño.  
Una vez todos se encontraban en el auto, Victor utilizó el equipo de su camioneta y el celular para llamar a Jean y que esté en el hospital, aunque este no parecía entusiasmado con entrar con Yuri a quirófano por su fobia a la sangre, pero aceptó solamente por su hijo. Todos se dirigieron hacia el hospital, Yuri también informó a su abuelo con su teléfono celular y como pudo, aunque le pidió ayuda a Sara.

Cuando llegaron, Jean se encontraba allí junto a Otabek, ambos estaban pálidos como fantasma, ninguno de los dos parecía saludable para entrar.

−No, si vas a verme con esa cara le digo a Yuuri −gruñó el rubio mientras era apoyado por Victor a una silla de rueda.

−Es que…..bueno, tengo miedo.

−El que va a ser abierto en dos y le van a quitar un niño del vientre es a mi aaagh −se tomó del vientre hinchado, Jean se asusta más.

−¿Estás bien?

−Sí, sí.

−Bueno, tienen que entrar….

A Jean lo prepararon con mascarilla y la ropa de quirófano, como a Yuri, quien estaba completamente desnudo y solo lo cubría una cofia en la cabeza y una túnica verde. La operación era bastante complicada, pero la anestesia no era total, Yuri pudo ver en todo momento lo que hacía el doctor y lo que hablaba con los enfermeros. Jean estaba temblando y sudando en la mano, el más joven pensaba que realmente hubiera sido mejor escoger a alguien que no fuera tan idiota, pero al menos estaba allí, con él, afrontando lo que ambos habían creado.  
Cuando menos lo esperó, escuchó el llanto de un niño. Era el inicio de una nueva etapa, la etapa de no estar nunca más solo. Podrían fracasar sus parejas e incluso quedarse completamente pobre, pero ese niño que estaba naciendo nunca lo dejaría de lado, era suyo como Yuri era de ese niño constantemente, el amor tenía nombre y se llamaba ****Aleksey.****

−Felicidades −murmura el doctor y luego que Jean corta el cordón umbilical, el doctor le pasa al bebé todo sucio de placenta y sangre al joven hombre, el cual mira al niño con asombro.

−Yo…..yo no sé que hacer −murmuró Jean al borde del llanto y besa la cabecita del niño, Yuri se queda emocionado al ver tan bella imagen e inmediatamente el mayor le pasa al pequeño niño, por lo que Yuri tiene la posibilidad de verlo.

Pudo notar una pelucita incipiente en su cabecita, dado que aun no estaba completamente desarrollado, no le había crecido el cabello como a otros bebés, era rubio. Sus ojitos estaban cerrados pero Yuri estaba seguro que serían azules como los de su padre. Su piel era blanca como la nieve y estaba completamente dormido pero respiraba muy suave. Yuri se estira un poco para besarle la frente como lo hizo Jean y lentamente cierra sus ojos, estaba exhausto, necesitaba dormir luego de haber pasado una noche de mierda por culpa de esa pequeña cosita, pero estaba feliz, ahora sabía lo que era amar.

Obviamente luego del nacimiento vino la prueba de ADN que confirmó la paternidad del niño. Jean Jacques Leroy era el flamante padre. Otabek y Yuuri felicitaron a Jean, aunque Victor no estaba muy contento igual le abrazó y le dijo que ahora debía madurar de golpe por esa criatura. Aleksey Jean Leroy era el ser más bello del mundo, Yuri jamás podía despegar su mirada de él luego que salió de la incubadora y estaba limpio, era maravilloso y hermoso, Yuuri, Mila y Seung también decían lo mismo, ese bebé sería el retrato hablado del mismo Yuri, hasta su abuelo Nikolai había llorado de la emoción al ver a su bisnieto allí en brazos de su nieto. Obviamente no podía pasar desapercibido cuando Yuri se juntaba con otras madres a amamantar a su bebé, primero porque Yuri le daba mamadera al niño, la leche de formula no siempre era buena pero efectivamente Yuri no tenía senos enormes para tener leche, por lo tanto era lo que podía hacer. Otra de las cuestiones que se comentaba era la joven edad del chico, efectivamente en la puerta del cuarto no solamente estaba el nombre, sexo y peso del bebé, sino también su nombre y su edad, cosa que muchas veces quiso quitar cuando caminaba hacia la cafetería en busca de algo para comer.

Yuri estuvo internado una semana hasta que logró cicatrizar mejor, era política del hospital mantener a la mamá y al bebé todo el tiempo posible para que se vayan sanos y no tuvieran que volver por complicaciones. Yuri sale con su niño envuelto en mantas celestes, no puede dejar de verlo y mucho menos cuando llega a la casa y se sienta frente a la chimenea.

Nació un día invernal de cuatro de febrero, aun hacía un frio de los mil demonios, pero el bebé yacía en brazos de su mamá, bien arropado y con el calor del hogar.

−Es hermoso −murmuró Yuri.

−Si que lo es −susurró Victor mientras coloca más leña en el fuego.

−Mañana vendrán los padres de Jean a conocer a su nieto, estoy algo nervioso.

−¿Por qué?

−No lo sé…..es la primera vez que los veo y tuve un niño con su hijo −suspiró−. No se supone que debería ser así.

−¿Y cómo se supone que debería ser?

−Que Jean me presente a sus padres una vez que estemos formalmente juntos, que estemos dos o tres años, nos casemos y ahí si tener el bebé, yo todo lo hago al revés.

−Bueno, es tu estilo Yuri −el niño comienza a gimotear y Yuri le coloca el chupón.

−Realmente eres un niño muy mimado −le besó la frente, Victor sonríe y se acerca a él−. ¿Vas a agradecerle a Victor por la linda habitación que te hizo?

−No tiene que decirme gracias, es un honor −se sienta al lado y pasa el brazo por los hombros.

−Otabek me regaló un osito −Yuri estira la mano para tomarlo y le muestra el osito al bebé−. Mira Lesha, tienes un juguete nuevo.

−Jajaja, no creo que sepa lo que le dices −Yuri le mira enojado−, Tranquilo.

−Mi bebé es listo, él sabe lo que le digo ¿no, amor? −se aferra nuevamente al niño el cual le toma de su cabello crecido con suavidad−. ¿Te gusta mi cabello?

−Vi que las enfermeras te ayudaron a cambiar los pañales.

−Me estaban enseñando, como saben que solo practiqué con muñecas, ¿puedes creer la cantidad de popo que hay en esta cosita? −Yuri friega su nariz con la del niño, es una imagen encantadora que Victor desea atesorar.

−¿Y Jean?

−Casi se desmaya cuando tiene que cambiar el pañal, es un inútil.

−Jajajajaja aun está inmaduro para ese tipo de cosas −dijo entre risas, Yuri bufa.

−Pues lo hubiera pensado antes de metérmela −se aferra nuevamente al bebé−. Ahora que te tengo no te voy a dejar ir nunca.

−Yuri…

−Bueno, tal vez cuando tengas dieciocho me lo pensaré, tengo mucho tiempo para abrazarte.

−Seis mil quinientos setenta días y contando −mira su reloj en forma de broma, con la mano libre Yuri lo empuja.

−Idiota.

−Igual, eres joven, puedes tener muchos bebés de aquí hasta que él crezca.

−Lo sé, pero siento que….no lo quiero dejar ir −sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, Victor comprende lo que Yuri siente, pues le pasó cuando Sara nació, pero con el tiempo sabía que Yuri crecería y podría afrontar la separación.

−Eres muy joven.

−Ya me lo dijiste.

−Te lo repito porque lo vas a escuchar muy amenudo, cuando el bebé cumpla sus tres años, tú tendras dieciocho.

−Sí.

−Y estarás casado conmigo….−Yuri gira la cabeza dudoso, Victor sonríe y busca en su bolsillo derecho sacando una cajita, Yuri la observa con sorpresa−. Sé que aun eres joven Yuri, no te quiero presionar.

−¡Acepto! −Victor se descolocó cuando Yuri le arrebató la caja y la abrió como pudo, dado que cargaba aun con el niño, vio ese hermoso anillo allí−. Gracias.

−Quiero que nos casemos el día que cumplas dieciocho años….así será legal.

−Podemos pedirle a mi abuelo que nos firme un papel…

−Yuri, dudo que tu abuelo nos firme algo, recuerda que soy mucho mayor que tú −Yuri bufó molesto pero no dijo nada−. Ahora ve a dormir, quiero que estes descansado.

−De acuerdo −se levanta con el niño−. ¿Dejaste la cuna al lado de mi cama, no?

−Claro cariño.

−Bien, vamos Lesha −susurró.

Victor lo vio irse y sonrió amablemente, este sería el inicio de una gran familia.

****Continuará.** **

Lamento que sea corto y a las apuradas pero creo que no me da para más este fic jajajaja necesito terminarlo porque me quedé sin trama o contenido, lo siento mucho, pero le daré un digno final, solo esperen. El próximo cap será el último, ya el bebé nacio.

Nota: Lesha (Se pronuncia Losha) es el apodo de Aleksey en ruso. 

 

**Lastimosamente recibi muchas criticas estupidas e innecesarias de este fic. Me hicieron reir tanto que las copie y las subi a mis redes sociales para que otras personas se rian conmigo. No me molesta las criticas cuando tienen criterio, no voy a andar jodiendo a otras personas que tienen razon, que vieron que escribi mal una escena o que no explique algo. pero cuando un ANONIMO me escribe que mi fic es horrible y que hay 800 fics otayuri mejores (este fic claramente no es otayuri XD en su totalidad) no paro de reírme. Realmente me alegra no pertenecer al fandom de las OtabekxYuri, aunque tengo muchas amigas allá, me alegra no pertenecer a un fandom donde hay muchas niñas arenosas que solamente entran a fics de parejas ajenas para decir lo mucho que aman a su pareja y EXIGIR que escribas de ella cuando no esta planeado. Hay autores idiotas que se dejan guiar por esto y terminan cambiando su fic para estas mocosas, y hay otros como yo que les chupa un huevo. Realmente prefiero a las otayuri dulces, que siempre tienen una sonrisa y que animan, aunque las cosas no terminen como ellas quieren o desearian, que no te catalogan de "mala escritora" por no escribir otayuri todo el tiempo, que no vienen acá insultando o diciendo blasfemias, esas son las que valen y esas hacen que yo pueda escribir otayuri sin que se me caiga ningún anillo (porque en este fic hubo otayuri, poco pero hubo) Para esas chicas mi amor y espero que les guste. Para las zorras que vienen a molestar, espero que el Otamila sea canon :P .**  
**Yo soy Victurio fan y JYuri fan, pero eso no quita que pueda ver lo hermoso de otras parejas y que pueda hacer algo lindo. Sentí que en ESTE fic, Otabek no podía quedarse con yuri por el simple hecho que le di una historia fuerte y sentida, Yuri es irresponsable e impulsivo, no iba a poder afrontarlo y Jean tampoco, ni siquiera puede afrontar un embarazo jajaja., por eso decidí que se quedara con Seung. Y Yuri que se quedara con alguien maduro que pueda guiarlo.**

 

**Sino les gustó pues que mal, pero asi lo planee, es más Otabek y Yuuri se iban a quedar solos y decidí que al menos Otabek tenga a alguien que lo ame.**

 

Gracias por todo y besos.


	13. Chapter 13

****_Atención: Recurrí a la vieja confiable para terminar este fic ¡CARTA A LECTOR! Obviamente no es la mejor forma pero cuando no tengo más inspiración es la única que me queda. Desde ya agradecer a todos los que han leído el fic y han comentado. Lamento muchísimo si no terminó como ustedes deseaban pero realmente en mi cabeza lo concebí así en el primer momento. Ahora si:_ ** **

_****Enjoy.** ** _

 

Si llegaste aquí, significa que has leído mi historia, probablemente te emocionaste, probablemente me odiaste o te he defraudado. Actualmente tengo dieciocho años y me falta tanto por aprender, tanto que vivir, tanto que compartir.

Las cosas no son como uno espera, probablemente a los quince años pensaba en estudiar medicina o trabajar de modelo o ser artista, ¿quién sabe? Pero no estoy triste por haber dejado mi futuro para concentrarme en mis pequeños futuritos. Mis hijos son lo que más amo en el mundo y lo que me impulsa a seguir viviendo día a día, pero como toda historia, debo aclarar ciertos puntos que como ustedes lectores, no pudieron vivenciar, entonces se los explicaré yo.

Luego que nació Aleksey, mi hijo mayor, las cosas cambiaron radicalmente. Me casé a los pocos meses con autorización de mi abuelo, me mudé, pero seguí visitándolo regularmente. Victor no quiso que deje mis estudios y contrato a una niñera para que se haga cargo del bebé una vez pasado los tres primeros meses. Jean también pone de lo suyo, pero le costó mucho sentirse como padre, en ocasiones pensé que él creía que el niño era un muñequito o algo así, que no lloraba, comía o que no se le tenía que cambiar los pañales, pero poco a poco comenzó a notar las expresiones del niño, sus molestias, sus gracias, lo que le gustaba y lo que no, creo que es un excelente padre aunque me cuesta hacer que sus pagos sean regulares, porque suele olvidarse. Aun así, Isabella y yo le hacemos recordar. Él no se ha casado, no tiene aun la madurez para hacerlo, y ha roto el compromiso con ella hace tiempo, pero siguen siendo amigos. Por mientras yo, sigo apreciándolo mucho y compartiendo con él, en algunas ocasiones voy a comer con Lesha a su casa, Victor no está muy contento con eso pero cuando ve las buenas intenciones del papá de mi hijo, decide suavizar sus facciones y aceptarlo.

− _ ** **Yo quiero qu****_ ** ** _e Lesha y Yuri sean felices, con o sin mí._****

Lo había escuchado decir una vez, mientras me encontraba detrás de la puerta. Sonreí al saber que Leroy tenía los mejore sentimientos conmigo y aunque a ambos nos había dolido muchísimo la separación, creímos luego de un tiempo que había sido la decisión más madura que había tomado, dejarlo no era no incluirlo, pues él siempre será alguien importante en mi vida y no sólo mía, sino también de Lesha.

Tiempo después, apunto de terminar otro año en la escuela y antes de cumplir los diecisiete años, me hice un nuevo test de embarazo por malestares que sentía y efectivamente, estaba esperando a mi segundo hijo. La alegría de Sara y Victor era desbordante, tal así que no dejaban de hablar del bebé. Victor me cargó cuan princesa y me hizo girar al menos durante cinco minutos, cosa que claramente fue para peor, terminé vomitándole en el traje y no porque estaba dentro de los tres meses y es un síntoma propio de esa etapa, sino porque el hijo de puta me hizo marearme.   
  


− ** ** _¡Te amo, gracias!_**** −me dijo ese día y me dio un beso.

Sara amaba pintar y dibujar, por lo que comenzó a realizar bocetos de lo que sería nuestro bebé, siempre lo pintaba con colores hermosos y estaba segura que sería otro niño, ella quería otro hermanito. Aleksey era aun muy pequeño para saber que tendría un hermano o hermana, pero se daba cuenta de ello cuando de repente en su cuarto apareció otra cuna y él la observaba detenidamente mientras se metía uno de esos juguetes para bebes en la boca. Claro, el tener un hermano no era algo que se esperaba, no al menos a esa edad. Pero la alegría de su hermana mayor le hizo también sentir alegría ¿se puede contagiar las sonrisas? Estaba seguro que si.

Tener este nuevo bebé para mi fue un alivio, estaba casado, con tres hijos maravillosos (uno de ellos aun no nacía) y disfrutaba de mi vida en familia. Yuuri venía a visitarnos, se llevaba muy bien con Victor ahora que no sentía la presión de ser el alumno, aunque aun seguía siendo mi maestro. Yuuri estaba estudiando muy duro en ese entonces, aun hoy lo hace en la universidad, es el primero en su clase y siempre resalta con sus notas, seguramente será un buen médico pediatra algún día. Seguímos siendo muy amigos, siempre me da consejos.

− ** ** _Veo que Victor y tú no pierden el tiempo_**** −me dijo aquella vez que noto mi abultado vientre.

Decidí que también sea el padrino de mi segundo hijo. Aunque Jean quería serlo pero comprendía también que ya con un niño eran demasiados en su vida.

Otabek ha comenzado terapia poco después de mi casamiento, él también está con Seung haciendo terapia. Se ven realmente muy felices. Ayer Seung me dijo que tenía una noticia para darme y por raro que parezca intuyo que tendrán un bebé, aunque no estoy muy seguro, he visto a Otabek muy feliz últimamente, aun para su mirada de amargado durante todos los días dictando clases en el colegio. Ellos se ven muy compenetrados, no hablan mucho, pero se miran y saben lo que piensa el otro. Seung sabe como calmar los miedos de Otabek y Otabek, sabe como tranquilizar a Seung cuando comienza a llorar. Han logrado encontrar la felicidad después de tanta tristeza y tanto sufrimiento, puedo ver que sus ojos brillan ahora.

− ** ** _Quiero casarme con él_**** −dijo esa vez Otabek mientras jugaba con un anillo de oro en sus manos.

− ** ** _Pues propóneselo_**** −le comenté mientras tenía a mi hijo más chico en brazos y al más grande jugando en el sillón junto a mi.

− ** ** _No sé si aceptará_**** −comentó y pasó su dedo por el anillo de oro−. ****_Este anillo es de mi madre, me lo dio mi tía hace unos días pensando que era el momento._****

− ** ** _Si ella te lo dice, debe ser._****

Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando Otabek nos invitó a cenar y frente a todos se arrodillo para pedirle matrimonio. Sus ojos estaban repletos de lágrima en ese momento, Seung se veía tan bien con esa camisa blanca, corbata con estampado de galaxia y chaleco negro, pero lo más hermoso en ese momento fue su cara repleta de lágrimas con una sonrisa dulce y genuina. Asintió, a mi también me hizo llorar su compromiso porque me sentí muy feliz con ello. Phichit, gran amigo de Seung, comenzó a aplaudir y sacar fotos mientras los novios se besaban. Una lágrima resbaló por mi rostro terminando en la boca y sentí que necesitaba aplaudir, probablemente no me tomé muy bien el inicio de su relación, pero ahora estoy seguro que hice bien en dejarlos, hice bien en disfrutar desde este punto como una relación crecía desde el más ligero toque y ahora me siento tan feliz al saber que estas esperando a tu bebé, seguramente, aunque no me lo haz dicho, pero se nota en tu rostro cuando te comento sobre mis hijos.

Victor y yo vivimos desde hace tiempo en esta casa, con Sara, con Aleksey, con Yulian. Cada día es un aprendizaje para nosotros, al igual que para nuestros tres hermosos hijos. Arreglarle el cabello a Sara mientras ella se pinta las uñas de rosa y comenta sobre sus muñecas o Victor tomando a Aleksey y Yulian en brazos y jugando a que son aviones corriendo por toda la casa, eso es lo que da vida a mis días, lo que me hace levantarme con una sonrisa cada día.

Te amo, te amo, te amo. Amo que hayas sido paciente conmigo, que me hayas escuchado, que te hayas comido cada desplante, que hayas estado triste por mi culpa, que hayas hecho todo para conquistarme y lo has logrado. De a poco, sin apuro, tú supiste darme la seguridad que estaba buscando.  
Desearía decir más de ti, pero el libro se haría tan largo que tendría más hojas que la mismísima Biblia. Pero luego del nacimiento de Aleksey y hasta que nos vayamos de este mundo, has sido todo para mi, me haz dado una cita maravillosa, noches espectaculares, una cena juntos, me haz instruido más en el patinaje que tanto amo, me haz apoyado en cada uno de mis planes y me haz dado una familia maravillosa. Aun cuando no tenías que hacerte cargo de Lesha, tu lo hacías porque me amabas, porque me amaste desde el primer momento que me viste y aun hoy me sigues amando con la misma intensidad.

Lamento ser tan breve, pero no queda nada más que decir, deseo que este libro sirva para todos aquellos adolescentes que se creen indestructibles y que piensan que el tener múltiples parejas no va a afectar sus sentimientos. Si afectan y terminas lastimando a aquellos que dices amar. Por favor, cada vez que desees descarrilar, tomar varios caminos o piensas que estas lastimando a alguien, siéntate y lee esta historia, pues aquí la victima fuimos todos y el victimario fui yo.

Yuri.

****Fin.** **

 

 

Gracias a todos por leer, me alegro si les gustó y sino pues :( lo siento.


End file.
